Gojyo and Mary Sue
by Zelgadis55
Summary: Final chapter! Response to an Anti MarySue challenge. MarySue has Gojyo wrapped around her little finger, Hakkai is not too happy...Goku decides its up to him to save Gojyo 'R' Please R&R Complete!
1. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 1 Prologue

Chapter One Revised : 30/12/'04

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Rating: PG13

Warnings: There is a Mary-Sue afoot. I wish she were underneath my foot instead... While this is only the intro chapter, Mary-Sue will get her just desserts a little later. Possible yaoi, at the very least there will be 585 hints as the fic progresses.

Disclaimer: None of the characters from Saiyuki belong to me, only Sue does. I don't want her. Does anyone else want her?

Gojyo: I'll take her!

Zell: Whatever for?

Gojyo: 'Cause she's beautiful and I haven't had a woman for so long.

Zell: Gee, you seem to be coming off a little desperate there…

Gojyo: Actually, she reminds me of someone but I can't think who. If I get her, I might work it out

Zell: (rolls eyes) You may at that. Fine take her then if you really want to. Just remember one thing Gojyo.

Gojyo: What?

Zell: You WILL regret it…

This fic is written in response to an anti Mary-Sue challenge as challenged by Koryu-Sanzo and Wasabi. The details of the challenge are cut from a chapter of Koryu-Sanzo's anti Mary-Sue fic, 'All is Fair in Love and War with Mary Sue'

'It is your mission to write a fanfic (no matter how crappy or good a writer you are) about a Mary Sue. In this fanfic she must fall in love with the main character. But in the end, she has to be sad, rejected, and the character must be in love with someone else whom they were more loyal to or something. ARAG! JUST WRITE ANTI-MARYSUE FICS! WE'VE GOT TO GET RID OF THE MARY-SUES!'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Gojyo and Mary-Sue**

**Pt 1 - Prologue**

After a week of camping out, Gojyo was immensely grateful that they had finally reached a town. This wasn't just any town, it was a quite a large town with a really great singles bar and a few other assorted nightspots. After dinner (the mealtime bringing along the usual fights with Goku, followed by the usual 'idiot control' by Sanzo) Gojyo decided that he was going to go out and that this time, he would find some gorgeous female company for the night (and hopefully the next couple of days since they had decided to take a small break from their travels to rest and unwind a little, before a certain pissy, blonde monk literally ripped the heads off of his travelling companions.)

To tell the truth, Gojyo was a little worried about himself. He hadn't been able to bed a woman for nearly two months now. This situation was unheard of, or at least _should_ be unheard of in his opinion. Every time that he went out looking for companionship, he would turn the young lady down at the last moment. For some reason, he was becoming rather picky. Something… was missing in every woman he tried to spend the night with but he didn't know what. He just… he couldn't seem to find whatever it was that he was really looking for. Gojyo fervently hoped that tonight would finally break his dry spell and that was why he decided to go to the singles bar that the innkeeper had told him about.

The music at this joint was loud with a great beat. Gojyo found he was rather enjoying himself, even if he still wasn't able to find anyone suitable.

Gojyo started, someone had just tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around expectantly and wasn't disappointed with who he found there. He gazed into the emerald eyes of a beautiful brunette. He didn't even need to look down very far since the woman was only three centimetres shorter than he. She smiled gently at him. "Can I buy you a drink?" the young lady asked in a polite though friendly tone.

Gojyo could feel his heart beginning to pound excitedly. Finally! Here she was and she felt so right! "I would love one," he answered, putting on his most charming smile and slipping his arm around her shoulder, "but shouldn't I be the one to buy _you_ a drink?"

She laughed softly. "If you insist. I only asked because you look as though you have been thirsty for quite some time."

'More than you'll ever know.' Gojyo thought to himself, drinking in her beauty. Her hair was wavy and a little past her shoulders, her lips red and full and that dress! It was a beautiful shade of green, low cut, short and it complemented her perfect figure like almost nothing else could. 'The only way she could possibly look more beautiful would be naked, in bed with me.' He mused. "I'm Gojyo, Sha Gojyo. What may I call you?" he asked turning up the charm.

"My name is Sue." She answered with a bright smile. "Actually, Sue is my middle name, I don't use my first name."

Gojyo tried asking her for her first name but she playfully refused to share. Though she did hint that if they got to know each other a little better she might be more willing to spill her secret.

The two ordered their drinks and when they received them, they went and sat down in a corner booth. "This… may seem a little forward of me Gojyo, but… are you free tonight? I mean, later tonight?"

'_Yes_!' Gojyo shouted happily within his mind. Out loud though, he answered a little more calmly. "Well, there's nothing going on that I couldn't put aside." 'Hakkai will understand if I don't come back tonight. He knows how long I've been without a warm bed. 'Sides, he knew that I was going looking tonight'

"Oh good!" Sue gave a light, happy laugh. "This place is a little too loud and I would really love to get to know you better in settings… a little more intimate." She flirted, looking at him a little shyly as she sidled closer until she was brushing up against Gojyo's side.

Due to Sue's proximity, Gojyo was able to drink in her scent without being too obvious about it and possibly scaring off such a well-mannered young lady. His head swam but Gojyo didn't care, he figured that it was due to the euphoria of finally finding someone that was worth spending some time and a bed with. Gojyo felt himself being mesmerized by Sue's beauty and easy familiarity and he smiled lovingly at her. There was just something about her, something that seemed to be drawing him in, like a moth to flame and he wasn't going to shy away. No amount of common sense could stop him this time. "Intimate," he breathed, "sounds wonderful."

"Lets go then!" she said, a sense of urgency within her voice that Gojyo somehow managed to miss entirely.

Gojyo and Sue left the singles bar and walked across town to her inn, it seemed that she was also a stranger to this area. Gojyo vaguely noted that the inn was the same one that he and his friends were staying in. Either way, Gojyo was far too enraptured by Sue to comment on the coincidence.

They headed upstairs to Sue's room, passing Hakkai on the way. Gojyo smiled vaguely at his friend before following Sue into her room. He never noticed the unusually annoyed look that appeared on Hakkai's face as they passed.

"Wait for me by the bed. I'll bring us some drinks!" Sue breathed softly, smiling with a beautiful smile that was meant for Gojyo and only Gojyo.

"If you insist." Gojyo answered smiling in return and trying to disguise his impatience.

Sue kept watching the eagerly waiting Gojyo as she prepared two drinks. She slipped a little something extra into one of them, making sure to remember drink it was. Then Sue slowly walked over to her guest with a serene expression filling her face and handed him the drink she had spiked.

He downed it in one mouthful, never noticing that anything was wrong while keeping his crimson eyes focused on her beautiful emerald ones. Suddenly, he felt dizzy and fell back onto the bed, his strength somehow sapped. Sue leaned over him and kissed him lightly. Gojyo felt his entire being fill with bliss just before passing out.

To be continued

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 2

Revised – 10/1/'05

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Rating: PG13

Warnings: She is still around… I wasn't quick enough to stomp on her, plus, if I had, the bottom of my shoe would have gotten icky… 858 hints.

Disclaimers: Well, last time I checked Saiyuki STILL didn't belong to me and I guess… it never will… Gojyo has made a bit of a mess of taking Sue off my hands… Damn it, I never should have let him take her

Hakkai: (unusually cold voice) No, you shouldn't have.

Zell: I'm sorry. He just sounded so pathetic when he offered that I… couldn't help but let him have his way…

Hakkai: I am actually rather offended, Why does Sue have a vague resemblance to me?

Zell: …

Hakkai: (looks at me expectantly as he waits for an answer)

Zell: Well, would you rather he have gone for someone bearing a resemblance to Sanzo???

Hakkai: That… doesn't even bear contemplating about, Zell.

Zell: … You should feel flattered that he has gone for someone with a resemblance to you…

Hakkai: Flattered? Over a Mary-Sue?

Zell: Well, you will just have to save him yourself. I never wanted her in the first place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Gojyo and Mary-Sue**

**Pt 2**

The next morning, Hakkai and Goku were downstairs eating breakfast. Sanzo, being a fairly early riser had already been down, eaten and was back up in his room, wanting nothing more than some peace and quiet, some time to relax on this rare couple of days off without being annoyed by loud, annoying sarus, obnoxious, flirtatious kappas or mother hens. Hakkai had decided to wait for Goku to wake up before heading down to breakfast himself.

"Hakkai, what's wrong?" the teenager asked warily.

"What makes you think there is anything wrong, Goku?" Hakkai answered with an overly false smile. The healer didn't realize just how fake it truly appeared, even to someone like Goku who could be quite oblivious to things, especially if there was food around and he was hungry and since Goku was nearly always hungry....

Goku cringed slightly. "Well you, you don't look very happy. You look kind of… angry. Hakkai, you get scary when you're angry." He admitted before hastily adding, "Also, you haven't eaten anything yet."

"I see." Hakkai said quietly as he looked into the distance. 'Gojyo never came back last night, he must be still with that _woman_.' He thought.

"Hakkai?" Goku asked hesitantly.

Hakkai shook his head to bring himself back into the focus with his surroundings and looked into the boy's eyes. "Just leave it Goku, please!"

Goku did, for several minutes. Then he asked, "Gojyo never came back last night huh? It's nice not having to fight for breakfast for a change." He beamed before going cold as Hakkai's expression suddenly hardened. Goku decided that it was time that he really did be quiet after all. He really didn't know what it was that he'd said to make the other youkai react the way he did but it was safer not to take any further chances when Hakkai was in this kind of mood. These moods didn't happen very often with him but when they did... it was by far better to play things safe.

A few more minutes passed quietly by, punctuated only by the noisy sounds of Goku eating. Unexpectedly, Hakkai froze. 'Huh?' Goku thought. He turned around to look at whatever it was that Hakkai was watching. There was Gojyo, coming down the stairs arm-in-arm with some woman. 'So?' Goku shrugged to himself, 'the ero-kappa is just doing his usual perverted thing, why should that upset Hakkai?' He turned his gaze back to Hakkai in confusion and saw Hakkai actually twitch a little.

Gojyo glanced around the room and spotted Goku, Hakkai and his pet dragon eating so the couple headed over to their table, Gojyo, for the most part unable to keep his eyes off his comely companion. "Morning Hakkai, Goku. I'd like you to meet Sue. Sue, these are two of the people I've been travelling with."

Hakkai's expression went even colder with the kappa's introduction.

Sue smiled politely to Hakkai and Goku. Goku grinned back and without realizing what he was doing, Hakkai glared.

"Sue makes me feel so… complete." Gojyo said in a dreamy voice. "I've never met anyone like her before and we had the greatest time last night."

This time Goku's expression turned to disgust. "We don't want to hear about your conquests, ero-kappa!"

Gojyo tore his eyes away from Sue just long enough to glance at Goku, his own almost dazed smile still in place. "I wouldn't share Goku, Sue is too special to betray her trust like that."

And with that comment, Hakkai abruptly stood and in an icy tone, he said, "Excuse me please, I have things to do." Hakkai turned and stalked out the inn, Goku staring after him, concerned and very confused over whatever it was that just happened.

Gojyo hesitated a moment, torn between staying with his new love and chasing after his best friend to find out what it was bothering him. He began to stand when Sue moved her head closer to his. Her scent filled his nostrils and all concern fled his very being. He sat down again, smiling sappily at the emerald-eyed beauty beside him.

"Gojyo?" Goku asked carefully.

"Mmm?"

"What's wrong with Hakkai?"

"I don't know." Gojyo answered. His tone however said 'I don't really care either.'

Goku frowned, this wasn't like Gojyo, "What if… do you think Hakkai's sick?"

"Could be." Gojyo answered dreamily as he nuzzled into Sue.

Goku glared. "Hakkai's your best friend. Don't you care if he's sick?"

"Not really."

"What if he collapses somewhere?"

"He's not the type."

Goku stood in disgust. "So you aren't going to go after him?"

"Why should I?" came the absent minded reply.

"Because it's Hakkai, you _jerk_!" Goku yelled, punching the inconsiderate hanyou in exasperation over the way he was acting.

Gojyo vaguely touched his chin where Goku's fist connected. Fight lit his crimson eyes for all of a second before it fled once more as Sue hastily kissed his cheek.

Goku glared at Sue, wishing she would go away so that Gojyo would fix whatever was wrong with his best friend and Sue returned his look with a calm, infuriating smile. Her smile no longer seemed to be as beautiful or friendly as it had appeared previously, now it seemed to be filled with a hint of menace. 'Forget it brat,' her eyes seemed to say, 'Gojyo belongs to me now!'

To be continued

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Wasabii: Thanks! Yeah, I was sucked in by Gojyo being concerned that he couldn't find anyone worthy of his attention of recent times…

Koryu-Sanzo: Yup! You sure did! Thanks for the pocky.

ChibiHarisen: Thanks for the compliment. The more people who join the fight, the more easily we can get rid of the Mary-Sues.


	3. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 3

_Revised 16-01-'05_

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Rating: PG13

Warnings: Implied 858. Dammit, Mary-Sue escaped again! Quick! Somebody disinfect this fic! Please???

Disclaimers: Saiyuki and all characters from within the series belong to Kazuya Minekura (lucky woman, I'm jealous as all hell…) and the various companies that publish and release the anime and manga. Sue belongs to… belongs to… (sigh...) me, though Gojyo did offer to claim her… I let him have his way and Hakkai scolded me for it… There is just no winning, is there?

Goku: Yes there is!

Zell: Huh? There is? How?

Goku: If I tell you that, it might give things away.

Zell: (smirks) You don't know, do you?

Goku: …Uhh… No, I don't…

Zell: Never mind, I'm sure you'll think of something. (I hope!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Gojyo and Mary-Sue**

Pt 3

Goku's eyes widened at the implied threat within Sue's own. He then grabbed Gojyo's arm frantically and pulled him roughly to his feet

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Gojyo struggled.

"I want to talk to you, ero-kappa." Goku glanced at the annoyed looking Sue. "_Alone_!" he added firmly.

"There's nothing that you can't say to me in front of Sue." Gojyo protested as he tried to sit back down. Goku tried all the harder to pull Gojyo across the room but Gojyo's strength suddenly seemed almost maniacal with his desire to stay by the side of the one he loved. He managed to pull his arm out of Goku's grasp and he then deliberately set the boy flying.

Goku landed on his left arm painfully while wondering what the hell had just happened. "Itai!" he muttered as he reopened his gold eyes. He found that he was staring into Sue's emerald eyes and they held malevolence like that which he had never seen before. She leaned in close and her scent filled Goku's nostrils. His head began to swim and he gagged while pulling away from her.

Sue smiled and softly, so that only Goku could hear said, "Tell your friend, Hakkai, was it? That he has lost his chance. Gojyo belongs to me now and _no one_ is going to be able to take him away from me."

"Did you know Gojyo is a hanyou?" Goku asked Sue, hoping that she would be disgusted and leave the kappa alone. After all, most people, for some reason, found that fact repulsive. Goku really didn't understand why that was the case, after all, it never bothered himself, Hakkai or Sanzo.

Sue laughed, amused. Her laugh was like the tinkling of breaking glass. "Why else do you think I chose _him_, little saru? It certainly wasn't for his personality. His strength will be enough to sustain my own for quite some time." The woman straightened and walked over to the vaguely confused Gojyo. He stood there, staring at the hand that he had used to send Goku flying as if it was some kind of surreal object. "Come on Gojyo," she said gently, "lets go back to my room."

He looked up into her face, seemingly dazed, "Hmmm?"

When Sue wrapped her arm through his, he relaxed. "I'll prepare us both drinks once we get back there." She said suggestively.

"That sounds perfect." Gojyo replied, smiling at her adoringly.

As they headed back up the stairs, Sue tossed Goku a triumphant look. Goku glared at her retreating form, swearing to do whatever he could to stop Sue and save the stupid cockroach.

- - -

"But _Sanzouuu_, when have I ever made things up?"

Sanzo sighed, he knew Goku didn't make up stories but he did know that the boy's imagination sometimes ran away with him. "Then you are simply imagining things." He said shortly. "Now leave me alone. I don't get enough time away from you idiots as it is. _Don't_ spoil these couple of days."

"But, she wants to do something to Gojyo."

"And when the time comes, that pervert will enjoy it! Now _get out_!"

"But…"

"OUT!" Sanzo yelled, picking up his empty coffee cup and throwing in Goku's general direction.

Goku ran, upset that Sanzo was refusing to listen to him. These weren't just any old suspicions, that… that Sue had come out in the open with her threat and he was the only one who knew. 'Dammit!' Goku thought, 'I'll just have to find Hakkai. I know he'll help since the perverted cockroach's his best friend.' The matter now, was simply to find him.

- - -

A few hours later, Goku finally found Hakkai and was relieved to notice that the youkai's mood had improved, if only a little. Goku filled Hakkai in on what had happened after the healer had left. As Goku told Hakkai about Gojyo and Sue, Hakkai's mouth pursed up in disapproval.

"Now Goku, it's not very nice to say such things about people you don't even know. Anyway, if that was the case, don't you think Gojyo would do something about her for himself? He isn't _that_ easy."

Goku felt disbelief course through him. 'Hakkai doesn't believe me either?'

"Also if you punched Gojyo, of course he would retaliate against you. You _know_ that!"

"But Hakkai…"

"Please forget about it and stop being silly." Hakkai said shortly. He really didn't want to hear about Gojyo and his latest lover. He just… couldn't.

Goku turned to walk off in disappointment, 'I'm on my own.' He thought miserably. 'Its up to me to knock some sense into him! How could he treat us, treat Hakkai, like that?' Suddenly he remembered and turned back to Hakkai, "Oh yeah! Hakkai?"

Hakkai sighed, really not wanting to hear it. "Yes Goku?"

"Sue told me to tell you something."

Hakkai smiled thinly. "Did she now."

"Yeah! She said for me to tell you that you had lost your chance because Gojyo belongs to her now." The naïve teen turned puzzled golden eyes onto the healer. "Do you know what she meant by that?"

Hakkai felt a small shiver of fear run up his spine. "No, should I?"

Goku shrugged, "Well, you would probably have a better idea than me."

Hakkai frowned, watching Goku as he headed back towards the inn. 'What could she possibly have meant by that?' he thought bemused. 'Why would she… Oh, don't be silly, Goku probably has just remembered what happened in an exaggerated manner because he was worried about me earlier.'

Hakkai sighed to himself. He didn't understand what had been wrong with him that morning. He didn't know exactly what he had been feeling… or why. For some reason, he didn't particularly want to know either and so, he pushed all conscious thought of that morning's events and his feelings aside. Feelings that he couldn't admit, even to himself, that were the jealousy that deep down, he already knew they were.

- - -

Goku made his way back to the inn. Once he was within sight of the front doors, he stopped dead. Sue was exiting the building, Gojyo holding the door open as if he were a gentleman rather than the ero-kappa that he truly was. Gojyo still had that happy, dazed smile on his face but to Goku's eyes, he looked diminished somehow… Goku blinked and rubbed his eyes before slowly walking forward and looking at Gojyo once more. 'He looks tired and drawn, like the life is going out of him.'

Goku frowned, Gojyo still hadn't noticed him but Sue sure had. That smile she sent his way was nasty and like ice. "_Oi! Ero-kappa_!" he called, hoping to get Gojyo away from her, even if only for a minute. Gojyo didn't even seem to hear him, almost like his world was the immediate vicinity around him and nothing more. Sue immediately and deliberately steered him away, not even bothering to veil the threat within her eyes.

Goku glared after her. "Nobody messes with that ero-kappa but us! If it's a fight you want, I'll give you one!"

To be continued

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you for your reviews

Wasabii: Yeah… I feel bad for poor confused Hakkai too. Don't worry, Mary-Sue will end up suffering, it was just a little too early for any of that to happen before this. The story would be completely rushed if she suffered too soon. I normally write longer chapters than this so that is probably why it seems as if it's taking a while :-)

Koryu-Sanzo: NOOOOO! You can't kill Sue, well you can as long as it's your Sue :-) but if you kill mine off, then I won't have a Sue to make suffer for myself. I've never really written yaoi before (except for 'The Day That Sanzo Lost His Twitch' and that was only minor yaoi). I'm not entirely comfortable with writing any details but I have decided how much is going to be in here, because if I do it the way I have thought of doing it, this story will fit in rather nicely with my other fics (including the two others that I have not had a chance to write yet.) Even if it's only a minor little thing, I prefer making my stories fit within the same universe so to speak. Not so much that you have to read all my fics (though that would be nice) to be able to follow the story but to the point where anyone following them all will notice the little things, like building relationships :-)


	4. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 4

Disclaimers: Nobody belongs to me except the one character I don't want. Sanzo, can't you please just put Sue out of all of our misery?

Sanzo: Leave me alone! I'm trying to read my paper.

Zell: You haven't finished it yet? You've had plenty of time to read that dirty old thing.

Sanzo: Didn't you hear what I just said?

Zell: Yes…

Sanzo: Then stop asking stupid questions and leave me alone. I want no part in this Mary-Sue stupidity.

Zell: Fine! Be that way! (But I'll find some way to drag you into it, whether you like it or not…)

Rating: PG13

Warning: Implied 858. She is still here. It may be time to consider calling in the pest exterminators. Does anyone know of any reliable ones?

* * *

Gojyo and Mary-Sue

Pt 4

Goku winced in annoyance as his stomach reminded him that he _still_ hadn't eaten lunch. He had been following around that stupid cockroach and Sue for the last hour and even though he had kept his distance, Sue had been sending him some very nasty looks. Before, his dislike for her had been merely strong, now, dislike didn't even begin to cover what he felt for the woman. Now, he could barely even stand the sight of her. Goku's eyes narrowed, Sue was leaning in towards Gojyo and whispering something. Gojyo turned around to glare at the boy. He then walked angrily towards Goku.

"Kuso saru! How dare you follow us around like this! What's with the looks you keep giving Sue? She's_ my_ girlfriend, not _yours_!"

"Wh… what?" Goku stammered slightly, hurt over what Gojyo had just said to him.

"Tell you what, if _I_ catch you mentally undressing her, I will make you wish that Sanzo had never rescued you from Mt Gogyo!" he said angrily.

Goku stared up at Gojyo in shock. " _What _the_ hell_? Stupid cockroach! I don't even know what that means so _why_ would I do that?" Now Goku was even more worried. If Gojyo had been himself, he would have made fun of Goku's Naïveté, as he was right now, he didn't even take the opportunity that was handed to him.

Gojyo lifted Goku by his collar, "Don't lie to me, Sue _saw_ you, more than once I might add!" Then he dropped the boy and as he was already off-balance, Goku fell on his butt.

Gojyo stalked away furious as Goku watched, too stunned to have gotten to his feet yet. As soon as the kappa reached Sue, all signs of his temper fled his being and he was suddenly completely relaxed with that dazed smile and almost empty minded expression back on his face. Goku couldn't believe that anyone could go from one extreme to another and back again like that. Something was _really_ wrong! His stomach chose that moment to remind him again of how hungry he was. Goku scowled and tried his best to ignore it.

'If she's getting that annoyed from me just following at a distance then I must be stopping her from doing whatever she wants to do to Gojyo. I don't even want to go near her… but this is for that stupid kappa. Maybe it'll cause her more trouble.' So Goku jumped to his feet and quickly ran to catch up to the couple. "Hey! Wait up guys!" Goku called.

Gojyo and Sue turned to face Goku. Sue's expression was outright hostile and Gojyo looked suspiciously at him. Goku began to put on the act of his life. To him acting wasn't as easy as other people made it look but then again, he had always been honest and forthright when it came to his opinion so this was something new for him. Goku deliberately put on a downcast expression, looking directly at the ground and he made his tone as apologetic as possible. "I'm sorry. Whatever I did wrong, I wont do it again." Inwardly Goku winced, that had sounded pathetic even to his own ears so there was no way that Gojyo and Sue were going to buy it, however, he persevered. Goku looked up with what he fervently hoped was an innocently hopeful expression. "Do you… do you mind if I hang around for a while? I'll be good!"

Sue's expression quite clearly showed that she didn't believe a word of it but the stupid cockroach bought it. 'Huh?' Goku thought, 'He wouldn't have believed that awful act any other time. What has she _done_ to him?' Goku then pleaded with his eyes, making full use of their expressiveness. Now _that_, he was good at! Normally when he did that, Sanzo would give in to whatever Goku wanted, well, as long as it didn't require any real effort on the monk's part that was.

Gojyo turned to Sue and as soon as he did, her expression instantaneously changed to a much kinder one. "You don't mind, do you? Goku's never made things up before."

Goku could see within Sue's eyes that she was as annoyed as all hell however, she smiled lovingly at Gojyo, "Oh, I'm always willing to forgive and forget so, why not? It may be more fun having the little br… uh, cutie with us. You said last night that he was like a little brother to you so, I don't really mind."

Goku rolled his eyes. 'I can't believe that stupid cockroach is believing her lies.' Then he gave a genuine smile as he realized just what she said. 'Did he _really_ tell her I'm like a brother? Wow! It's not like him to admit something like that, hang on, not like… he really _is_ acting strange today.' He suddenly scowled as Gojyo replied to Sue.

"Aww, I asked you not to repeat that, especially in front of Goku."

To Goku's annoyance, Sue _actually_ blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry," she laughed gently, "it just slipped out."

"So, its ok?" Goku asked trying to sound bright.

"Yes, of course it is, though you will probably find it boring. We were just about to head off to the river. Most boys your age would much rather do things that are a lot more interesting." She dissuaded.

"Nuh!" Goku laughed, "Back at the temple, I used to spend hours out in the forest. I loved it! Only hunger would make me go back at the end of the day," 'and wanting to be with Sanzo.' He thought.

"You're not hungry now? I was told you have a large appetite." She asked, just a touch desperately.

Inwardly, Goku grinned in satisfaction at her desperation. "No, I'm not hungry." He said then cursed to himself as his stomach growled loudly in betrayal. Laughing, he added, "Well, I'm nowhere near as hungry as I usually am."

"I could buy you a meal." Sue offered hopefully.

"I'm alright." Goku lied and then thought, 'Not that I would _ever_ accept anything from _you_!'

Sue sighed inwardly in frustration but she refused to let Gojyo become aware of her annoyance at the little pest, after all, her hold over Gojyo wasn't quite one hundred percent yet. If it had been one hundred percent, she sure as hell wouldn't be acting so nice towards that brat now, would she? "Well then, lets go!" she said smiling cheerfully.

- - -

Not far away, around a corner stood Hakkai. He had been watching for a little while now. Seeing Gojyo together with that woman caused him to feel a pang deep within his heart that he didn't want to understand. While he didn't believe that she was evil like Goku had suggested, he was immensely grateful to the boy for trying to run interference. Hakkai didn't want to do it himself as he was afraid he would come off as appearing petty.

As he watched however, the healer noticed that something appeared a little… odd about Gojyo's appearance and general demeanor. Unfortunately, he was too far away to tell just what it was but he resolved to somehow get Gojyo on his own later that night and find out just what was going on.

To be continued

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed

Wasabii: Thanks for trying to catch Goku :-) I'm sorry, I have no plans to make this story 3x9 as well. I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea of writing that pairing. Hakkai and Gojyo are easier as they feel much more natural to me. In my opinion, I truly think that while Sanzo and Goku should be together, they aren't ready as yet. I _do_ have plans to write an implied 3x9 fic later called 'Now You're Here…' I finally finished my synopsis for that one. However don't expect to see any of it until 'Distorted Mirror' is complete. I did add in a couple of minor 3x9 hints in this chapter for you though.

Koryu-Sanzo: Thanks for the disinfect! I really appreciate it. Unfortunately… I don't think it worked… she came back this chapter too (pouts)

Stepher-chan: Welcome to the war! Thanks and good luck with your writing and website!

Scarbie: I haven't really read Mary-Sue fics before (not until I read Koryu-Sanzo's anti Mary-Sue fic and then Wasabii's fic) I was warned to stay away from them when I started reading (and writing) fan fiction. (grins) Yeah, Gojyo is the most likely candidate to fall under her 'spell' so to speak. You're right, he does need to be saved and Goku will do his best, lets just hope that he gets a little help.


	5. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 5

Disclaimer: Nope! Not mine. (Goes into a state of complete denial) See? Not even Mary-Sue belongs to me (smiles happily in her delusional state) but Kougaiji does

Kougaiji: (raises eyebrows) Oh? I belong to you do I?

Zell: Yep! I decided that just now!

Kougaiji: (sighs heavily) I don't have time for this.

Zell: (pouts) You don't?

Kougaiji: ...I need to claim the Maten Kyoumon. Do you know where Sanzo is?

Zell: Yes I do. (He's the only one you ever seem to want…)

Kougaiji: Well then?

Zell: I'm not telling you, you wont spend any time with me. But, I could always tell you for the right incentive

Kougaiji: Never mind, I'll just go ask those people over there if they have seen a bad tempered monk with a gun and a noisy, always hungry kid go by…

Zell: Oh… he left…

Rating: PG13

Warnings: Damn, by law, I had to reclaim ownership of HER and relinquish my ownership of Kougaiji… On the bright side, someone supplied me with a new disinfectant that seems more effective. Hmm, maybe I can chase down Kougaiji and he can supply us with BBQed Sue? Little bit of Hakkai angst. 858 implications. Language.

* * *

Gojyo and Mary-Sue

Pt 5

It was so nice by the river that Goku had to struggle to remember just why he was there in the first place. Even so, it didn't stop him from happily exploring though he did try his best to keep a close eye on Sue the whole time. Every time she moved too close to the kappa, Goku would 'excitedly' bound up to them in order to show them the latest thing he had found. Usually it was an unusual leaf or a pretty rock or something else like that. Occasionally, he would instead grab someone and drag them to look into the water at a fish or some other life form. Goku had grabbed Sue just once but decided not to do so again. He had felt strange and his resolve had weakened a just a little at the physical contact so now, if he was going to grab anyone, it would always be Gojyo.

His distractions were beginning to wear a little thin. After he had shown them the latest quite pretty rock, Gojyo had almost snapped in exasperation.

"We don't really need to see every leaf, rock and whatever else piece of shit in this forest baka saru. Keep 'em to yourself."

"But this rock is really pretty! Look how it sparkles in the sunlight!"

Gojyo growled and knocked the small rock out of the boy's hands. "I thought you said that you were going to behave!"

"What am I doing wrong now?"

"… Look Goku," Gojyo sighed, "you're not really doing anything wrong in particular. It's just that, well… Sue and I _would_ like a little _us_ time but you keep coming up with any and every stupid little thing that you find. It was a mistake to let you come."

'As if you could have stopped me from following.' Goku thought. "I'm sorry, it's just that it's been so long since I've had a chance to really enjoy a place like this. Normally, we're always traveling and there's no time." Goku said lamely in explanation.

"Yeah… I know but can you please give us a little space? One day you'll understand why for yourself."

Goku nodded, wanting to keep the kappa on side and wondering just what he was going to do now.

- - -

Hakkai eventually wandered back to the inn they were staying in and headed back up to the room he and Gojyo were supposedly sharing. There had only been three available rooms when they checked in the day before and Hakkai and Gojyo didn't mind sharing, after all, they had already been sharing for several years now.

He stood outside his room door and stared at it for a few minutes as for some reason, he was unable to just walk in. After a while, he finally managed to muster up the will to enter. Slowly, Hakkai walked to his bed and flopped backwards onto it and stared up at the ceiling. Hakkai remembered Gojyo recently telling him how he was concerned over the fact that he had been having trouble finding the enthusiasm for any of the women that he had been chasing and that even worse, he didn't know why or even what was wrong. Hakkai had felt terrible, he wasn't able to admit that he was secretly pleased over his friend's admission and had tried his hardest to be sympathetic. Now, Gojyo had finally found someone that he could be enthusiastic over and Hakkai knew that he should have been happy for Gojyo but… he wasn't.

He had seen Gojyo chase after countless women over the last few years and all of them had been the same, not in looks or personality or any of the other things that should have counted but in the fact that Gojyo was only after a night or maybe two of passion, nothing more and nothing less. This time, with Sue, seemed to be different.

The more Hakkai thought about the pair together, the more undeniable his jealousy became. 'Even if I wanted to pursue a relationship with my best friend, which I _don't_,' he added hurriedly within his mind, 'besides the fact that Gojyo would not be interested, I wouldn't stand a chance against her.' He realized with a profound sadness.

Hakuryu flew over to land on the bed next to Hakkai. He reached over and nuzzled the healer's cheek in an effort to make him feel a little better. "Kyuu…"

Hakkai turned his head to face the little dragon with a sad smile. "_Why_ can't I bring myself to feel happy for him?" he murmured as he reached up his hand to scratch behind Hakuryu's head.

"Kyuu?"

He sighed, "There's no use dwelling on this but it's so hard to stop. Hakuryu, it hurts so much to see him with someone else," Hakkai closed his eyes, dropping his hand, "and there is nothing I can do about it."

- - -

There was a narrow bridge crossing the river not even wide enough for two people to walk side by side and Gojyo steered Sue towards it. Goku grinned and ran, jumping just ahead of Sue as she stepped out onto the bridge and cutting her off. Being ahead of the kappa meant that she was able to afford Goku an intense look of hatred.

"You little…" she hissed and stopped herself before she could say too much. "You almost knocked me into the water.

'I wish you had fallen.' Goku thought with a frown before turning to her with innocent eyes. "I'm sorry Sue, I didn't mean to almost knock you in." 'I hoped you would have lost your balance and fallen in yourself though.' "I just didn't want to be stuck behind the cockroach."

Gojyo didn't even seem to hear him or if he did, he certainly wasn't paying attention. He had been a little too close to the woman over the last twenty minutes or so and Goku had been unable to do anything about Gojyo and Sue's proximity to each other. The closer they were and the longer they remained close, the more he appeared to space out and both his expression and his eyes had become glazed over.

"Cockroach?" Sue's face took on a disgusted appearance. "He's a cockroach youkai?" she asked softly as she tried to hide her reaction.

It was all Goku could do to keep from laughing, "Yeah, a red cockroach kappa."

Her eyes widened at that before narrowing once more, Goku had said one word too many. "No matter, I've invested too much effort to give him up now." Sue smirked, she had seen the disappointment pass through Goku's features. "Now, can we _please_ get moving as I don't want to stand here all day." She spoke up in a more normal volume.

Gojyo nodded in an almost dreamlike agreement, "It sounds like the lady is onto a good idea, monkey boy."

Goku scowled but started walking anyway. The other two followed fairly closely. "Don't call me that, I'm not a monkey."

Gojyo seemed to become a little more aware as he interacted with Goku and he smirked, "If the name fits saru, I might as well use it."

Goku suddenly turned and glared, "I said _stop_ calling me that you stupid cockroach!" As he whirled around, the boy knocked Sue. This time, she did fall, straight down into the middle of the river with a loud splash. Both Goku and Gojyo stared down at her. Goku was too annoyed with Gojyo to really feel much pleasure from the fact that he had finally gotten what he had wanted earlier.

Gojyo stared without moving, the fog in his mind preventing his instincts from taking over.

Sue coughed and spluttered. "Go… jyo! Help me… Jump down and pull me out!" she commanded whenever she managed to keep her head above the water's surface.

Unthinkingly, Gojyo obeyed her and jumped even as Goku realized what he was doing.

"No! Gojyo, don't! You can't swim you stupid kappa." But, it was too late and both were now floundering about, having trouble keeping above the surface. Sue was making things worse as she kept trying to grab hold of Gojyo and pushing him under in her panicked effort to save herself.

To be continued

* * *

I have almost finished writing chapter 6, heck if I typed it now, I could even finish writing it I am that close to finishing it but its getting late. I wont have much net time tomorrow night as I will be playing badminton with friends so I will try to update again on Thursday night. :-)

Thank you to those who have reviewed

Wasabii: (Blinks) Wow, you _really_, REALLY wanna see her die, don't you?

Koryu-Sanzo: All that stabbing, are you just aiming to hurt her or something more sinister (laughs evilly).

Onigiri Monster: I think I am beginning to sense a pattern here, everyone wants to see her dead. (smiles) BTW, Thanks for the new disinfectant, I think it helped a little. At least in this chapter she also got a bath…


	6. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 6

A/N: There is an important notice concerning FFNet users in the real author's notes at the bottom of this chapter. Please read!

Disclaimer: Nope! Nobody is mine, Not Sanzo or Goku or Hakkai or even Gojyo. They all belong to the wonderfully talented Kazuya Minekura. Sue belongs to… well... technically, she belongs to me but I deny ownership! Gojyo wanted her, so therefore she belongs to him!

Gojyo: Ok, ok Zell. I admit it, I regret taking on Sue. Can we have game over already?

Zell: Oh no you don't! I _warned_ you and _you_ chose to ignore that warning so now _you_ can suffer the consequences. Besides, I have handwritten up to the beginning of chapter ten and I am _not_ rewriting things just to suit you. Anyway, you're so damned picky lately so who else would you want?

Gojyo: (hangs head) … I would rather have Hakkai…

Zell (laughs) Took you long enough. My answer? No!

Gojyo: Why the hell not? You keep saying yourself that we belong together so why the hell wont you let us be together in this story?

Zell: That's quite simple my dear Gojyo, I watch Gunlock.

Gojyo:… What does that have to do with it?

Zell: Everytime you go off with some random woman, you put Hakkai through hell. He becomes more and more obviously jealous each time and you, Mr. Oblivious, never seem to notice.

Gojyo: (eyes narrow in suspicion) So that's what this is about then.

Zell: Yes, revenge. Now, can we please get on with this story? You and Sue were drowning last time I posted.

Gojyo: Not only that… You leave us like that for two damn weeks without updating when you said you would!

Zell: (walks away whistling innocently.)

Rating: PG15 for language and Mary-Sues (not to mention that little bit of drink spiking she did back in earlier chapters…)

Warnings: Awooga, awooga! There is a Mary-Sue running about within this fic! If you spot her, please stand back at a safe distance! Awooga, awooga!

* * *

Gojyo and Mary-Sue

Pt 6

By Zelgadis55

Goku sighed and jumped down into the water. He was able to pull Gojyo away from Sue, though with her almost death grip on the kappa, the monkey like teen didn't find it very easy. Once he had pulled Gojyo away from her, Sue tried to grab Goku in her blind panic but he began to swim away, kappa in tow. The further away from Sue they became, the more Gojyo fought against the teenaged boy.

"Let me go, Goku!" Gojyo cried as he struggled. "I've got to save her, I love her!"

Goku knew he had to go back for that woman even though the thought disgusted him but not until he got the kappa onto the shore. Finally, exhausted from swimming with the fighting Gojyo, he reached the bank of the river.

Despite having nearly drowned, Gojyo immediately tried to go back into the water and Goku yelled in frustration. "I'll get her. You stay here!" Unfortunately, Gojyo didn't appear to be listening and he kept going. Goku grabbed the much taller youkai roughly and pulled him back to the shore again. Goku yelled again, "I _said_ I will go get her. Just stay here!"

The kappa still tried to push by in his blind desperation to save Sue. Goku realized there was no other choice, so he punched Gojyo, knocking him to the ground. Even as the hanyou tried to stand again, Goku reached out his hand, "Nyoi-bo!" he summoned. He then called out "Sansekkon!" effectively causing his weapon to morph into its three-jointed form as he used it to pin his friend to the ground, jamming the ends well into the dirt so that Gojyo would have trouble rising once more. Goku ran back into the water and powerfully swam to where he had last seen Sue.

The teenaged boy was dreading coming into actual physical contact with her but there was no other way since Nyoi-bo was being used for 'crowd control'. Goku looked around but Sue was nowhere to be seen. He dared not go back without her though as he knew that Gojyo wouldn't rest until he either found her or drowned himself.

"Argh!" Goku spluttered in fright as he suddenly found himself pulled underwater. His mouth filled with water and he swallowed quite a lot of the liquid. Goku felt like he was choking on the water, also it definitely wasn't helping that he was beginning top feel weaker by the second. He knew the weakness wasn't from his lack of food either. Goku reached down to grab the wrist of the hand that had its vice-like grip tight around his ankle and pulled it up while he swam back up.

In relief, Goku broke the surface taking several huge lungfulls of air as he pulled Sue above the water's surface. He began to swim back to the shore. When he was halfway there, he noticed that Gojyo had managed to get out from underneath the sansekkon.

Gojyo watched the boy and Sue anxiously with a slightly confused expression. He waded out to his waist reaching out to grab hold of Goku and he pulled the exhausted, hungry boy and Sue the rest of the way back to the shore.

"Sankyu!" Goku said in little more than a tired murmur. "Haraheta…"

Gojyo nodded wordlessly as he checked to see if Sue was breathing. To his relief, she was. The concerned kappa then looked at Goku. The youth was laying on the ground, breathing deeply with his arms spread and eyes closed. "Goku…" he began hesitantly.

"...Yeah?"

"What was I thinking? I should have just summoned shakujou for Sue to grab hold of. I could've easily pulled her out that way. Instead, I made things worse…"

Goku frowned and opened his eyes. He then sat up and looked directly at Gojyo. "You've been acting weird all day and it gets worse _every_ time you go near _her_!" Gojyo stiffened at his words, getting ready to defend Sue's honour so Goku hurriedly continued while he still could. "Do all of us a favour and stay away from her, even if only for a few hours. Then think about how you've been feeling and acting and try to see the difference. Please?" Goku begged.

"_What_ are you trying to say, saru? That Sue is a bad influence?" Gojyo asked angrily, "Well, if she is, then she certainly isn't the _only_ one. Take a look at your precious sun, that _bastard_ monk is the worst influence outta _all_ of us!"

"Leave Sanzo out of this!" Goku snapped, raising his voice in anger, "He's got _nothing_ to do with this. As for _her_, I don't think its that she's a bad influence, I think its that she is controlling you somehow or something!"

"_That's bullshit_!" Gojyo snapped, "My mind belongs to _me_, _no-one_ else!"

"Yeah? Then explain what happened when Sue _ordered_ you to jump into the water! _Huh_? Can you, you stupid kappa? You _can't_ even swim!"

Gojyo was silent as he contemplated Goku's words.

"I've noticed too, when I touch her, its kinda like my strength is slowly leaking and like my brain is beginning to fog over or something." Goku continued desperately.

"_You're imagining things_!" Gojyo snapped furiously, "_Your brains always in a fog, bakazaru_, so how would you even know the difference? As for getting weak, have you even eaten since breakfast?"

Goku's stomach growled again and he looked down at it, "No… I didn't even _finish_ breakfast. The way you treated Hakkai put me off eating."

Gojyo found he had to struggle to remember what had happened. That fact on its own really should have set off the alarm bells in his head but it didn't. "I didn't do anything to him," he denied, "Hakkai just took off for some reason."

"Yeah," Goku admitted, "but you told me that you didn't care about what was wrong with him."

The hanyou stiffened as he realized the saru was right, 'But, that's not true. I care about Hakkai more than anyone else, except for maybe Sue.' His red eyes stared at Sue for a moment, "Look _saru_, I don't have to take this crap, from you or anyone else, I'm outta here!"

Goku stared as Gojyo stood and picked up Sue. After a moment, Goku began to scramble to his feet too.

"Don't bother to follow us! Make your own damn way back!" The kappa said harshly. "Oh and by the way, I _don't_ want you telling Hakkai about the way I panicked this afternoon, it'll only worry him. If you _do_ say anything to him, I'll make sure you can't say anything else, ever!"

Then the furious but slightly confused Gojyo stalked away, carrying the unconscious, emerald eyed, brunette in his arms as Goku stood there staring after him in dismay.

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I must apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I am sorry but unfortunately, due to feeling so tired and not sleeping well over the last couple of weeks I was just too lethargic and basically stuffed by the time I got home from work to be able to type. I had already written my rough draft and am now up to about chapter 10 so I hadn't been ignoring it. I tend to write my draft on the busses to and from work each day… Even over the weekend, I just felt too tired to do anything and considering that when I type up my chapters, that is my BIG editing session, I just really couldn't do any justice to this.

I decided to update 'Gojyo and Mary-Sue' first due to the smaller chapter length in comparison to 'Distorted Mirror' however I hope to update that one in the next few days. Also, I am going to slow down on the posting of this fic since it is set not too long after 'Distorted Mirror' fic, I wish to finish posting that one before this.

IMPORTANT NOTE

I am going to update my bio a little to include the address of a petition for Fanfiction Net. If you write or even if you just read, please go and give the petition a look and hopefully sign it. It is quite an important petition in that it is protesting the fact that FFNet keeps taking away more and more of our rights as authors in preventing us from using certain characters and symbols in our stories. While many stories might not require the use of these, there are many stories that do, for just the names of particular characters or animes if nothing else… There are quite a few points on this petition. If you agree with this petition, please, if you can, also include the address in your bio. The more people that see and sign it, the more likely the chance that we might be able to get some of our freedoms as authors and readers back.

Gambatte!

Thanks to Diva Urd for e-mailing me the petition in the first place.

Thank you to those who reviewed

Wasabii: I am sorry to hear about what happened at your school… I didn't mean to remind you of that and I was _never_ planning on letting anyone drown, besides being a horrible way to go, it would have been over way too quickly for Sue, she hasn't had enough time to suffer yet. Heck! Hakkai hasn't had a turn yet.

Koryu-Sanzo: (smiles at the hyperactivity) First knives, now pistols (grin) She didn't actually try to kill Gojyo, she has her own plans for our favourite ero-kappa and she needs him alive for that…

Onigiri Monster: I did see someone go out of their depth in a pool once when they couldn't swim. I don't really remember a great deal how I felt at the time as I was 10 at the time. There were no adults around only the kids older sister and me, all I remember was reacting and pulling the kid back to a place where he could reach the bottom… I hope you are glad Gojyo was saved and I am sorry, but I hope I didn't disappoint you too much by Goku also saving Sue. She was never going to drown. While I don't know _exactly_ how she will be ultimately dealt with, I_ do_ have plans. Its just that by the time I write what I think I am going to write, the story has evolved and taken on a life of its own and things happen a little differently that how I originally imagined it…


	7. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 7

Series: Saiyuki

Title: Gojyo and Mary-Sue

Author: Zelgadis55

Pairings: Gojyo x Mary-Sue, one-sided 85,

Disclaimer: Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Hakuryu do not belong to me, no matter how much I cry over that fact. This particular Mary-Sue does belong to me however. That fact in and of itself is enough to reduce me to tears every time as well… I'll never forgive myself for 'creating' her…

Hakkai: Could you at least forgive Gojyo for his obliviousness concerning my feelings? You may end up forgiving yourself as well if you do.

Zell: Maybe…

Hakkai: I forgive him.

Zell: That's because you are way too nice for your own good sometimes.

Hakkai: Hmm, you may be right but that doesn't change who I am.

Zell: (smiles) We wouldn't want you any other way than how you normally are.

Hakkai: I need Gojyo.

Zell: Yes, I know you do. Unfortunately, if I gave him to you at this point, it would ruin all my plans for this story and the next.

Hakkai: … Zell, I have just come to the conclusion that you are evil.

Zell: You only just noticed? (smiles broadly in satisfaction)

Warnings: Well, since I have already warned you about the Mary-Sue and the occasional language in previous chapters, I don't know what else to warn against. Oh! Maybe a violent monk, but then again… this is Saiyuki, you would already know about the violent monk…

* * *

Gojyo and Mary-Sue

Pt 7

It was late afternoon when Hakkai finally saw Gojyo and Sue walking up the path to the inn. He had been staring out the window for nearly an hour now, absentmindedly-petting Hakuryu. He frowned, the pair looked tired and a little the worse for wear to him.

"I'm sorry Hakuryu," the healer said as he picked the little white dragon off of his lap and stood. He placed Hakuryu down on the chair he had just been sitting on and ran for the door. Hakuryu flew after him as he left the room and ran down the stairs.

Hakkai reached the bottom as Sue walked into the foyer, Gojyo holding the door wide open for her. "Gojyo? Are you all right?" Hakkai asked shocked at his friend's paleness. When there was no response from the kappa, Hakkai took a couple of steps forward, reaching out to him as he and Sue headed for the stairs. "Gojyo!"

"Huh? Oh Hakkai, sorry, I didn't hear you." The hanyou started in surprise. "Uh… how are you feeling? This morning it seemed like there was something bothering you."

The healer blinked and smiled in relief, 'Gojyo did notice after all. Thank goodness that Goku was wrong.' "Yes, I'm fine, I'm actually a little more worried about you. You and Sue both look like you've had some kind of trouble." Hakkai observed, keeping his eyes closely focused on his best friend.

"Aw, we're ok. Nothing that a bit of rest wont take care of." Gojyo answered with a distracted smile.

"Gojyo, come on." Sue called tiredly.

Hakkai turned his head, glancing at the woman who was taking Gojyo away from him. She seemed to be ignoring him as if he didn't exist. He turned back to Gojyo, only to see that the kappa was already walking after Sue. "Gojyo, where's Goku? I thought I saw him with you both early this afternoon." He asked in concern.

Gojyo appeared to hesitate for just a moment before shrugging. He answered in a slightly cold voice, "I dunno, we split up at the river." Sue took his hand rather possessively and hurried him up the stairs.

Frowning to himself as Hakuryu nuzzled his cheek, Hakkai spoke softly to no-one in particular, "I wonder what that was all about?"

"Kyuu!"

"Hmm, lets go see if we can find Goku." He suggested to his pet as he walked out the front door. "I must admit, I'm a little worried about him."

Hakuryu answered the healer and jumped off of his shoulder, taking to the air mid-leap. The little dragon then flew around in ever widening circles high in the sky as he searched the town to see if he could spot the energetic youth they were looking for.

While the dragon flew his laps, Hakkai went and asked the directions to the river.

"It's quite a long walk in that direction. If you want the prettiest, most secluded area, which between you and me is where all young couples go," the middle aged lady answered with a suggestive wink, "then follow the path until you come to two especially large trees. Walk around them and about five meters in on the other side there is another path. Go along that and you'll reach a small clearing next to the river."

"Thank you very much," Hakkai said with a grateful bow, he was sure that that must have been where his friend had taken Sue earlier, "I truly appreciate your help."

The woman smiled at him, "I'm sure your girlfriend will enjoy it."

Hakkai returned her smile, "I'm sure that she would if I had one."

"A handsome, polite, young man like yourself isn't spoken for?" she asked in surprise.

He shook his head and began to walk to where she had indicated. "No but that is okay, my friends and I are constantly traveling anyway. Goodbye." A couple of seconds later he heard the woman's voice call out to him so he paused and looked back.

"Wait! Don't go now, it will be getting dark soon and it's very easy to lose the path at night."

Hakkai acknowledged her warning with another small bow, "Thank you for the warning. I will be careful."

- - -

Halfway along the path, Hakkai finally spotted the errant teen and called out in relief, "Goku! Hakuryu and I have been looking all over for you!"

Goku looked up as he continued trudging along the path. "Haraheta…" He said mournfully by way of greeting as he and Hakkai came side by side.

The healer smiled in amusement, "I got worried when you didn't return with Gojyo and Sue." Hakkai noticed Goku's golden eyes flash with annoyance and a little anger. "I saw the three of you leaving town together. Why did you split off from the other two?"

"Because that kappa is a _jerk_, that's why!" Goku snapped suddenly.

"Oh my, what did Gojyo do this time?" Hakkai asked the youth in concern.

Goku was silent.

"Goku?" Hakkai prompted gently.

The boy opened his mouth to answer and hesitated for a moment, unsure of just what exactly he should say, after all, Hakkai hadn't listened to him earlier when he had tried to tell him what had happened. Finally Goku told the healer the story. "I really didn't mean to knock her in, Hakkai!" he said desperately. "It was an accident! Gojyo _knows_ I don't like being called saru or monkey and they mean the same thing!"

"He doesn't very much like being called cockroach either." Hakkai countered gently.

"Yeah… but, I only started calling him that several months ago. He's been calling me saru for years!" Goku reminded Hakkai.

"Hmm, that's true but he isn't the only one. Sanzo calls you that too. You don't seem to mind so much when he calls you that." Hakkai pointed out.

"But Sanzo is Sanzo. It's different with him." Goku explained.

Hakkai smiled, "Yes, it does seem to be." Then he frowned slightly. "Still, it sounds as though you were trying to be quite annoying today. Are you _sure_ you didn't mean to knock _her_ into the water?" Hakkai didn't even realize that he was stressing his mention of Sue.

Goku stared up at Hakkai in disbelief of the human-turned-youkai's questioning. "I'm sure I didn't! That is," Goku looked to the ground, guilt plaguing him a little, "I didn't want her to fall in, in the middle of the river. I did hope that she would have lost her balance and fallen at the beginning of the bridge though.

"I see." Hakkai answered softly.

"You don't believe me?" the distraught boy asked.

"I believe you Goku," Hakkai assured him, "then what happened?"

"Well," Goku whispered, "Gojyo jumped in after her…"

"I'm sorry, I could barely hear you. Could you please speak up?" Hakkai asked, dreading to hear what he thought he had just heard.

Goku sighed, "I said, Gojyo jumped in after her."

Hakkai visibly paled as the blood rushed from his face, "That's what I thought you said. Why on earth would he do a thing like that?"

"Because _she_ told him to!" Goku finished telling Hakkai what had happened. "I _told_ you he wasn't himself. Hakkai, he, also warned me against telling you what happened at the river." The teen added hesitantly

"I can see why." The pale youkai responded.

It was almost dark now as they finally entered the town. "Hakkai, we have to do something to stop her," Goku pleaded as his stomach growled again. Goku held it as he sank to the ground, "I'm so hungry…" he moaned.

The healer smiled at Goku, "We'll get you dinner when we get back to the inn." Then he looked seriously at the boy, "Thank you for trying to look after Gojyo today."

Goku glanced up in surprise, "Does that mean you're going to help?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll see. It does sound like something needs to be done though. However, I would rather take a closer look at the two of them for myself, if you don't mind." Hakkai answered thoughtfully. "Are you willing to continue trying to run interference?"

Goku nodded eagerly, glad that he now had Hakkai on side. "Yeah, whatever she is, that kappa is _still_ too good for her!"

The healer chuckled over the way Goku had just given Gojyo a backhanded compliment. "Alright, you get us a table, big enough to include Sue and I'll make sure I bring them down for dinner. Oh and Goku?" Goku looked up expectantly, "Try not to be too obvious, alright?"

The youth nodded. "Can I order while I'm waiting for everyone?"

Hakkai laughed softly at the way Goku's stomach rumbled yet again, "I think you had better." He answered as they walked into the inn and went their separate ways.

- - -

Hakkai knocked on Sanzo's door and listened, when there was no response, he opened it, poking his head inside carefully. "Sanzo?" he called, "Goku is placing our order for dinner so it shouldn't be too far away now."

Violet orbs glared in Hakkai's direction from where the monk was seated. He took a drag on his cigarette before deigning to ask, "You let _Goku_ place the order?"

The healer nodded an amused expression on his face, "Yes, I'm sure he'll order plenty."

Sanzo growled in annoyance, "That's what I am afraid of. You going straight back down?"

"No, I need to make sure that Gojyo comes to dinner also." Hakkai answered, shaking his head.

The blonde sighed and stood, "I had better get down there and make sure the saru doesn't go overboard then."

"Just so you know Sanzo, he didn't have a chance to eat lunch today and I am fairly certain he didn't finish breakfast either." Hakkai pointed out.

"Then, that is his own fault if he's hungry." Sanzo replied harshly as he stalked out of his room. 'Wonderful, my peaceful evening alone has just been shattered.' He thought, 'The arguments between that baka and that perverted cockroach are going to be worse than normal if Goku hasn't eaten.'

As Sanzo descended the stairs, he gave an almost inaudible sigh, 'What happened that would stop Goku eating?'

Sanzo walked into the restaurant, spotting Goku almost instantly. "How much did you order, baka?"

Goku looked up and beamed at his sun, "Only four of everything." He stated. "I hope they hurry though, 'cause I'm _starving_!"

"Four, of everything?" Sanzo asked in surprise. He then whipped out his harisen and hit the small teenager violently over his head. "_Baka saru_! You normally only ask for three of everything. They also have a bigger menu here! Why so much?" he growled, pretending that he wasn't really interested in the answer. 'Goku looks… so weary. What _happened_ today?' Sanzo's gaze narrowed in thought.

"_Itai_!" Goku whimpered, holding his head in pain. He tried to glare up at his mentor but he was too tired and now his head hurt too much for his gaze to be very effective. "Why did you hit me? I told you I'm starving! Besides, we also have to put up with Sue at dinner and who knows how much _she_ eats?" he said, pulling a face when he said her name.

"Why should I have to pay for the cockroaches girlfriend too? Its bad enough that I have to pay for you three idiots!" Sanzo scowled at his charge.

"We need to keep an eye on Gojyo. Sues controlling him somehow." Goku explained, focusing his golden gaze onto Sanzo's violet one. "I tried to tell you about it this morning but you wouldn't listen to me."

"With good reason by the sound of it." Sanzo sat down in a seat beside Goku. "I don't want any arguments during dinner tonight!" The blonde monk warned.

Goku nodded, hoping that there wouldn't be any need for any.

To be continued

* * *

Thank you to those who have reviewed.

Wasabii: Yeah…. I finally updated. Sorry about the wait but I've been tired and lethargic lately, heh! And then I got sick as a result of not sleeping… So, nope! I'm afraid you will have to be stuck with me until I finish this fic. At this point, I plan to update at a rate of once approximately each week until I have at least finished 'Distorted Mirror'. The reason? 'Distorted Mirror' is set before this story and I feel that needs to finish being put up first, then I can also continue working on others.

blue meridian: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Not much in the way of Mary-Sue bashing in this chapter but I like to pace things along and now that Goku has Hakkai on side, well, that's a good thing. Right? Maybe…


	8. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 8

Title: Gojyo and Mary-Sue

Author: Zelgadis55

Fandom: Saiyuki

Pairings: Gojyo x Mary-Sue, one-sided 85

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Nobody from Saiyuki belongs to me, they all belong to Kazuya Minekura and those companies who own the licenses to reproduce her work. Sue, aka Mary-Sue belongs to me, well at least this version does. Sigh…

SFX- GROWL, RUMBLE, GRUMBLE…

Zell: What was that?

Goku: (holding stomach) Haraheta…

Zell, Yeah, I know. And?

Goku: Can I finally eat in this chapter? Please?

Zell: Would love to let you but it would be rude to start without everyone else. So far only you and Sanzo are in the dining room.

Goku: (looks pleadingly at me with his expressive gold eyes) Do I _really_ have to wait? Sue's just gonna put me off my food again…

Zell: (sighs) Well, it _does_ take time for the cooks to cook ya know. You only ordered last chapter.

Goku: Yeah… but…

Zell: Ask Sanzo then, not me. He'll only tell you the same thing… or to shut up, just depends on if he is actually in a good mood for once or not.

Warnings: Mary-Sue, Mary-Sue, Mary-Sue…

Thanks to Death's Silent Mistress for giving me some advice before actually posting this, I feel a little better about it now.

* * *

**Gojyo and Mary-Sue**

**Pt 8**

Hakkai watched the blonde walk down the stairs, hoping that he would take it easy on Goku. 'He's had enough for one day without you acting as you normally do. Please realize for yourself, Sanzo.' He thought before going to find Gojyo.

"Who is it?" Sue called pleasantly when Hakkai knocked at her room door.

"Its me, Hakkai!" he called back. A moment later, Sue opened the door and smiled sweetly at him. Hakkai felt as though he was struck. Their appearances, while obviously not the same, were similar enough to cause Hakkai to experience a sense of déjà vu.

"Can I help you, Hakkai-san?" she asked.

Hakkai gave her a friendly smile. "Yes, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted this morning. I don't really know what came over me." He tried his best to hide his surprise, 'Is that a hint of a smirk?' he wondered.

"Anyway, I wanted to bring Gojyo down to dinner. The food has already been ordered and you are also more than welcome." He explained.

The expression on Sue's face fell, though she hurriedly attempted to cover up her lapse. "Will Goku be there?" she asked a little quietly.

"Yes, Goku will be there, as will Sanzo." Hakkai replied with a smile.

Sue frowned a little, unable to completely disguise her distaste, "In that case, I think it probably is better if we stay here. I nearly drowned because of that," she paused so slightly, Hakkai almost missed hearing it, "boy."

"So I heard. However Sue, it _was_ an accident and Goku did then save you." He said seriously, trying to convince her to come down.

"Goku… did?" she asked incredulously. "I… I thought it was Gojyo who saved me." Sue glanced back to the bed behind her with a slight frown. 'Why didn't Gojyo save me? I thought my control of him should at least be about ninety percent. He _should_ have obeyed me! How could he not have?'

"Yes, it was Goku. Gojyo cannot swim, though Goku did tell me that Gojyo tried to rescue you."

"He… Gojyo can't swim? But isn't he a kappa? Doesn't swimming come with the territory?" Sue asked, thoroughly confused now.

The healer chuckled with amusement over her questions. "Swimming is still a skill that needs to be learnt, no matter who, or what, a person is. I have offered to teach him in the past but he turned me down at the time."

"Oh…" Sue glanced back to the resting kappa. 'At least he did try to obey me but… I could have lost all that hard work. I would almost think it was lucky that brat was there except I wouldn't have fallen in the water in the first place without him there.'

"Anyway," Hakkai said warmly, at least he was trying to sound warm but even to his own ears it sounded fake, "please come down to dinner, Goku didn't mean to cause you to nearly drown. He doesn't have an ounce of malice within him."

"Alright." Sue sighed a little reluctantly. Inwardly, she cursed, 'Damn, it looks like he's the type of guy who can become _quite_ insistent and if I push too hard, he may become suspicious.'

Sue looked up to catch Hakkai's gaze, "Gojyo is sleeping right now and I don't really want to wake him. I think its best if we leave him here and I can bring him back something a little later." Sue tried to exit the room, certain that Hakkai would follow."

"You may be right." Hakkai agreed pleasantly, "You go on ahead and I will meet you there. There was one other reason I came. I am a healer and after today's close call, I wanted to make sure my friend is alright. After speaking with you, I can see that you appear to be fine but I would still like to check on my friend."

Sue felt a sure of annoyance, extreme annoyance. 'That cunning _bastard_!' she swore to herself, 'he's maneuvered me into a position where I can't deny him without breaking my act! I need to keep it up, for Gojyo's sake as I wont gain complete control over him until sometime in the morning. _Every_ time someone decides to come between us, it makes the length of time longer until he belongs to me, body and soul. _Damn_ that brat Goku! He _must_ have told this bastard _everything_!'

She struggled to smile pleasantly at the man standing in front of her, "Well, take care of Gojyo and _please_ don't be too long. I don't know Sanzo and I'm not entirely comfortable around your little friend."

Hakkai nodded, pleased that she was going to leave him alone with Gojyo, "I shouldn't be very long." Hakkai promised. She acted as though she accepted that answer because she turned and left. Hakkai smiled a slight self-indulgent little smile to himself. He had managed to catch the look in her eyes just before she left and she didn't seem too thrilled with his 'interference'. In fact, he was sure that he could hear her swearing to herself as she walked away.

Once Sue was out of sight, Hakkai stepped fully inside the room and pulled the door shut behind him. He turned and walked over to where Gojyo lay sleeping and stopped in his tracks at the sight of his dearest friend. 'He… looks so pale.' Hakkai thought in shock 'Gojyo looks even worse now than he did when he and Sue returned from the river.'

'I don't think I have ever seen Gojyo looking this way before, not even when he's been sick.' Hakkai thought as he continued to stare. 'If this keeps up, what will happen to him? If… he was only capable of noticing me, seeing how I feel about him, then this would never have happened.'

Hakkai laughed hollowly, "How could Gojyo notice my feelings toward him when I never even realized myself?"

The healer sighed and shook his head to clear it of his unwanted thoughts as he remembered that he was _supposed_ to be checking to make sure his friend was unscathed after his impromptu swimming lesson.

"Gojyo," Hakkai called softly, needing him to wake but not wishing to disturb his friend. He reached out his hand and touched the unusually pale hanyou's cheek. "Gojyo, please wake up."

After a moment, he heard Gojyo's sleepy voice mumble, "Hmm? What's wrong H'kai?"

At Gojyo's voice, Hakkai breathed a sigh of relief. "I heard there was an accident this afternoon and that you and Sue almost drowned. I spoke with her a few minutes ago and could see that she was fine but I wanted to check on you also."

Gojyo sat up suddenly, his eyes snapping open fully, "You heard?" he almost hissed.

"Yes, I did." Hakkai tried hard not to sound disapproving.

"Who from?"

"Goku." Hakkai replied simply.

Gojyo's face seemed to say 'I knew it', "I told that saru not to say anything!" Gojyo snapped, the fury over Goku's tattle-telling almost overwhelming him.

"I know. I dragged it out of him so I don't want to hear of _any_ repercussions from this." Hakkai replied firmly. "He is worried about you Gojyo and so am I." The healer added softly.

"Ha! Other than panicking like I did, what's there to worry about?" Gojyo scoffed, recoiling slightly as he caught the hurt expression passing though Hakkai's eyes.

"It isn't like you to panic at anytime and by all accounts, you have been acting odd all day." Came the softly spoken reply.

"Where is Sue?" Gojyo asked, changing the subject as he looked around with desperation reminiscent of an addict awaiting his next fix. He then looked the healer in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

Hakkai stepped back half a step, pained as he watched his friend. "She… she is downstairs with Sanzo and Goku for dinner. I came to get the two of you."

Gojyo's eyes widened, "She's near Goku?" the hanyou asked, panic creeping into his voice. "He could do anything to her. Goku _hates_ her! Earlier today, he was making up all kinds of lies. If he _does_ do anything, Hakkai…"

"You'll what, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked coolly, "Could you really harm him?"

Gojyo's gaze fell downwards.

"Goku did risk himself to save her, you do realize that, don't you?" the healer continued.

"Yes, I do realize but he was the one who pushed her in the water in the first place." Gojyo replied quickly while still avoiding Hakkai's eyes.

"It was an _accident_. You picked a verbal fight with Goku and of course he reacted. It's just unfortunate that woman was in the way." Hakkai snapped back, frustrated with his friend's behaviour.

"And what is 'that woman' supposed to mean, Hakkai? Its unlike you to refer to someone like that." Gojyo answered, upset over the healer's lack of support. "I finally find someone I could be happy with and both you, my best friend and that damn saru act as though she's a walking plague. Now excuse me, I'm going down to dinner." Gojyo said coldly as he got up and stormed out of the room, leaving Hakkai standing there, staring after him.

"With the effect she appears to be having on you Gojyo, she may as well be a walking plague." Hakkai said softly to the empty room.

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Well, between having been sick, being way too tired and my stupid computer, I finally got this chapter typed up. Uhg… I wish my comp would stop it with the little glitches… Anyway, this is my first time writing any angst and I can't say I am entirely happy with it so I would really appreciate any constructive comments to help me improve there. It's a little better than the draft was but only a little.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Wasabii: Thanks… I think. I think the ice made my cough worse… for a while at least, I am better now, still got the damn cough though…

Diva-Urd: Thanks. A dash of humour. I would love to include it but I am not the best at humour, at least at intentional humour (smiles) I shall try and see what I can do when it comes to the end though. (Grins) Well, I still haven't decided how she dies but (winks) at least you know something about it.

Stepher-chan39: I do plan on having Sue disposed of at some point but even if I did make it a full pairing, I am sorry but I wouldn't be writing yaoi details. I am not comfortable with that. Anything that would happen would be behind closed doors so to speak. Pity about FFNet deleting your fics, that would suck. I haven't fished writing my draft so I can't say how long it will be, sorry but since the chapters aren't as long as those in my other fic, I can see it going for more chapters than Distorted Mirror will.

Nightfall Rising: (blinks and hangs head in shame) While I still have been putting out chapters _fairly_ regularly, I haven't been posting as often as I should have been. Too much with work and other small problems, like me getting sick and or lethargic… I'm glad you like the authors notes as well, the first few came naturally but sometimes, I am now regretting having started them. But I wont give up on them since they are a part of this (in some perverse way). Battledore of Common Sense? Sounds interesting. What is it so I can ask Goku if he wants it (grins). I'm glad you think Goku and Hakkai are right, I was a touch worried over Goku but yeah, Hakkai is going to start playing more of a role now. Along with Sanzo appearing a little more often. :-)

Tora Macaw: (Blinks) Me? Evil? Why Tora, I didn't know you cared (smiles) You can bring in your rocket launchers if you want, but as long as you don't kill off characters in my story. I have plans, vague as they are…


	9. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 9

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Sanzo/Zell chat authors: Diva Urd and Zelgadis55

Title: Gojyo and Mary-Sue

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Nobody from Saiyuki belongs to me, not Kougaiji or Goku or Hakkai or Gojyo nor even Sanzo. DAMMIT why do I get stuck with Mary-Sue?

Sanzo: What exactly do you mean by 'or even Sanzo?' (eyebrow twitches)

Zell: (grins nervously) Um... well... its not like anyone really owns you… except your creator and then... oops, you probably don't even like admitting to being owned at all...

Sanzo: Urusai. (aims gun at Zell)

Zell: (ducks) KOUGAIJI! Help me!

Sanzo: (puts gun away and lights up a cigarette)

Zell: (breaths in relief) Um, no hard feelings? Right?

Sanzo: You're still here? Go back to work and make sure Gojyo gets rid of that woman! (whips harisen out and hits Zell over the head)

Sanzo: I don't give a damn about him, but I have had enough of this distraction.

Zell: (pouts) Ok, ok... I'm going! Satisfied?

Sanzo: (hand wanders to retrieve the gun)

Zell: (glares and runs off to type up next chapter)

* * *

Gojyo and Mary-Sue

Pt 9

Goku was chatting away animatedly much to the blonde's annoyance, all of it about nothing important. Every third sentence out of the saru's mouth was him moaning about being hungry while everything else was about things he had seen that day. Sanzo noticed however that Goku seemed to be avoiding saying anything about the kappa and his latest conquest. He was glad about that for several reasons. One, he was not interested, two, after the way Goku had gone on about Sue that morning, he was extremely pleased to not have to hear anymore, three, he _really_ wasn't interested, four, he hated hearing about that kappa's lust life and five, he couldn't have been less interested if he tried. To tell the truth, Sanzo wasn't even interested in anything his young charge had to say at the moment. All Sanzo wanted was silence, blessed silence like he had enjoyed in his room that afternoon, alone.

Goku fell silent so suddenly that Sanzo started and had to look to make sure that the saru was still there and that nothing had happened. Goku seemed to be watching something and his eyes were filled with something that the monk was unaccustomed to seeing in his charge's golden gaze. There was strong dislike and… something that Sanzo didn't quite recognize, not in Goku anyway.

The teen swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment in order to collect himself before standing and calling out, "Sue! We're over here!"

Sanzo noticed the effort that Goku put into trying to hide his obvious distaste, something that would have been quite hard for someone as innocent and honest as his charge.

Sue arrived at the table but was hesitant to sit. Goku grinned at her sheepishly. "Its okay to sit down." Then he lowered his eyes, looking down at the table, "Hey, um… I'm sorry about knocking you in the water today."

Sue faked a friendly smile but her eyes remained wary with the slightest hint of hatred within. "That's okay and thank you for saving me. Though next time, be more _careful_."

Goku nodded vigorously, "There won't be a next time." 'Because Hakkai and I are going to make sure you leave the ero-kappa alone once we leave town, if not before.' He thought

Then he spoke up again, beaming in Sanzo's direction. "Sue, this is Sanzo and Hakuryu."

Sue smiled pleasantly. "Nice to meet you, though I did see the little dragon at breakfast this morning." She said in a sweet, friendly tone.

Sanzo's only reply was, "Tch!"

"Oh yeah," Goku laughed, "I forgot you already saw Hakuryu."

For a few minutes there was an uncomfortable silence, though it was a silence that Sanzo was still grateful for. It was broken by Goku's stomach growling loudly again, like it had been doing on and off since Sanzo had come down to join the boy.

Goku sank down into his seat with the obnoxious grumbling. He groaned, loudly! "I'm _sooo_ hungry. I wish our food would hurry."

Sanzo rolled his eyes in exasperation and hissed, "Will you sit up and stop whining! You're embarrassing me!" he then added, "You should have eaten earlier."

"I couldn't!" Goku sat up in a hurry, momentarily forgetting that Sue was sitting with them.

"I _did_ offer to buy you lunch Goku." Sue reminded him, trying not to let the irritation seep into her voice. Goku didn't notice it but Sanzo sure did.

'Only to try to leave me behind so you could have your way with the cockroach!' Goku thought but he replied with, "Well, for some reason I wasn't very hungry then."

"That would be a first!" The monk snorted in disbelief at Goku's words. He was taken aback when Goku turned imploring eyes on him, as if to say, 'Please Sanzo, just for this once, play along.'

"Tch!" Sanzo replied, as close to agreement as he was likely to get.

Goku rewarded the monk with a bright smile for agreeing to play along. The blonde then averted his gaze from Goku, wishing once more that he were still in his room, away from all the idiots where it was quiet and peaceful.

- - -

'_Damn Hakkai anyway_! Why can't he be supportive about my love for Sue? She's so beautiful that a man would have to be insane not to fall for her. Wait! Maybe that's it! He could be jealous. That must be why he is trying to drive us apart.' Gojyo thought angrily as he headed for the restaurant. "Well my friend, you'll have to find someone else. Sue's _my_ girlfriend!"

"Gojyo!" Sue's cheerful voice called in obvious relief at seeing him.

Gojyo looked over to where her voice came from, seeing her standing, waving to him and hesitated. Hakkai and Goku's earlier words rushed back to tumble through his mind, haunting him with the way they insisted on being heard. Gojyo shook his head trying to clear the confusion he was now feeling and found himself wondering if he should have been listening to his friends after all.

Sue noticed his confusion and hurried over to greet him. 'That bastard Hakkai must have started getting through to him,' she thought, desperately trying to disguise her anger. 'I _wont_ let him go! Tomorrow, when he is mine, body, mind and soul, he will give himself over to me completely and his life energy will sustain me for years. I will _not_ lose this late in the game. I refuse!'

Gojyo looked her in the eyes as she stepped up to him smiling beautifully. She then embraced him in front of the entire restaurant and kissed him passionately. Sue noted with satisfaction how he seemed to melt into her arms, all traces of uncertainty slowly fading away. When they broke away from the kiss in order to breathe, Sue made sure to stay wrapped within Gojyo's arms so he would continue to breathe in her pheromone filled scent and continue to fall deeper within her spell once more.

Sue smiled deeply with satisfaction. Gojyo was strong, she had to give him that and that was what made him so ideal for her needs. The majority of her other prey in the past had a tendency to fall completely under her seductive control almost immediately. They were no challenge and their weaker life force didn't last that long. 'Some part of this hanyou keeps fighting my influence.' She thought, 'That's obvious from the way he keeps beginning to break from my control. The good thing about that though, is that he is more interesting and bearable to be with than the previous insipid fools. I _do_ enjoy a challenge.'

'One more night together and his _friends_ will no longer have any influence.' Sue giggled slightly which made Gojyo look into her face with a smile.

"Share the joke, Sue!" he said curiously, his face filled with adoration for the woman he believed he loved.

"Oh its nothing, my sweet Gojyo. I was just thinking how adorably cute you look, with your eyes closed and that peaceful expression on your face. If you'll let me," she added shyly, "I would like to make sure you have that happiness for the rest of your life." She said covering for her true inner thoughts.

She gave Gojyo a quick peck on the cheek. "Lets go sit down. You must be starved after today. Dinner hasn't arrived yet, though it wont be long."

"Yeah," Gojyo admitted with a soft smile for his beloved, "I am unusually hungry today. I feel quite drained and tired in fact. Hopefully dinner will pick me up for tonight." He added with a laugh that had a slightly lecherous undertone to it.

Arm-in-arm, the hanyou and the succubus walked to the table, moving their seats close together and sitting down. Though Gojyo didn't notice, his attention too firmly focussed on Sue, she certainly _did_ notice the way both their companions had been staring at them. She tried to hide her own smirk as she noticed the dismay filling Goku's face and as for Sanzo, once he had noticed that she had noticed them, he had suddenly tried pretending that he had not, at any stage, been pre-occupied with hers and Gojyo's little performance.

And halfway up the stairs that led to the restaurant, none of the four noticed a certain emerald eyed, brunette youkai watching the entire scene unfold with more than just a little shock filling his face.

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I have had a couple of other fics I have been working on as well. My Kougaiji fic 'The Depths of Devotion' is almost done but that wasn't the biggest cause of delay. I got roped into writing for a Halloween challenge for a mailing list I am on, Webfiction mailing list (the address is listed in my profile.) Webfiction is a multi-fandom mailing list and in my opinion, is great. Unfortunately, I ended up writing a fic for the challenge held there (laughs) well, not really unfortunately because it was fun but unfortunately, the result was trying to concentrate on that at almost the last minute left me with no time to update last week… I can't put up the challenge fic anywhere else until November but if you are interested in reading a 'Vampire Game' fic by me (that's right, for once, its not Saiyuki) you can always sign up as a member of the mailing list and check it out that way, or just wait til November.

I was tossing up what to type up tonight, so you can thank Diva Urd for pushing me into choosing this fic for updating.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. :-)

Diva Urd: (smiles) As you can see from this chapter, things are going to get a little worse yet for the kappa. Maybe Sanzo doesn't _personally_ have the Mary-Sue problem this time but he still has one nearby affecting his 'team'.

ZL: Ah, sorry… I stopped there because it felt like a good place to stop. This is the first fic I have actually written designed with chapters in mind. My other fics are broken at convenient places. Haha! I am updating! Honest! Sorry I took a long time though (hangs head in shame.) I'm sure that based on my 'convo' with Sanzo before the chapter started, he will 'whip' me into shape soon enough…

Wasabii: (nods) Australia is pretty good but I would love to get out onto the world. I love wind and rain, not to mention thunder and lightening but… a hurricane… sounds nasty. Hope everything went ok.

Tora Macaw: You've been on the PoT again haven't you? (smirks) Well, your review gave me a laugh, thanks.


	10. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 10

Title: Gojyo and Mary-Sue

Author: Zelgadis55

Character chat: Zelgadis55 and Diva Urd

Series: Saiyuki

Rating: PG13

Warning: OOCness of Gojyo, remember he is being held under the sway of a certain succubus by the name of Mary-Sue… Grr…

Disclaimer: Only _she_ belongs to me… to my eternal torment!

Lirin: 'Succubus'? Is that food?

Zell: Uh... What on earth makes you ask that?

Lirin: (makes big puppy eyes) Can I have some?

Zell: (sighs) I don't think that is a good idea...

Lirin: (pouts) You just want it all for yourself. You're mean!

Zell: I'm just trying to help you. You don't wanna end up like the ero-kappa do you?

Lirin: (stares at Gojyo for a while) That food must be spoiled. He doesn't look good.

Zell: No... He doesn't. It's his own fault though for choosing that type of food over the Hakkai variety (snicker)

Lirin: (eyes Hakkai now) He's food? You can eat him?

Zell: (slaps at Lirin's wandering hand) He is only food for Gojyo. You better leave him alone.

Lirin: (stalks away looking miffed)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gojyo and Mary-Sue

Pt 10

Hakkai stared at the door that Gojyo may as well have slammed in his face, "Oh Gojyo… I didn't mean to hurt you, I was only trying to get you to look at the situation more clearly." The unhappy healer sighed heavily, "However, I see there is no use in talking to you about her. No matter what anyone, even myself, says, you are just going to twist it into an us against her situation."

"The only thing I am going to be able to do is to find some way to _prove_ to you that she is a threat." Hakkai stated softly to the empty room. With those thoughts spoken, the healer finally exited, heading down to dinner and to his friend.

Hakkai was walking down the stairs only to come to an abrupt halt halfway down when he saw hi_s_ friend and Sue embraced within a passionate kiss. Hakkai couldn't do anything but watch, as the pain of seeing the person he most cherished kissing _her,_ tore into his heart.

After the kiss itself ended, the two continued to embrace one another and Hakkai realised he could no longer stand to watch this. He wanted to rush down to push them apart but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to move, a fact which distressed him further. Gojyo and Sue finally broke apart and walked over to the table to sit down. 'If she were any closer,' Hakkai thought, 'she would be seated in his lap.'

Enough was enough but the healer could still not bring himself to move towards them so instead, he turned and ran back up the stairs and locked himself within his room, breathing heavily as he tried desperately to regain control of his emotions.

'Just when did my feelings of friendship towards Gojyo change into more?' Hakkai asked himself silently. Deep down however, he knew it had been this way for a long time. It was just that before this, before Sue, those feelings had been tucked away, nice and safely, only surfacing to become vaguely noticeable whenever Gojyo found someone to go off with. His jealousy on those occasions hadn't been strong enough for Hakkai to realise what he had been feeling, especially considering he had never known jealousy before. Though now that he thought about it, it had been strong enough to place him into a bad mood, each and every time.

Hakkai suddenly looked up, startled as someone tried opening the door, uselessly turning the locked handle. Whoever it was gave up after a few moments and knocked loudly instead. Hakkai didn't really feel like answering it, he didn't care who it was since he just wanted to be alone for a while.

"Hakkai!" Goku called though the door worriedly. "I thought you were coming down."

"Kyuu!"

"Come on Hakkai, Hakuryu and I know you're there!"

The healer sighed as he stood and walked to the door in order to open it. Goku's bright golden eyes stared up at him expectantly.

"Why didn't you come down?" he asked. "The way Gojyo and Sue are carrying on is making me sick. I thought you were going to help?" Goku persisted, oblivious to Hakkai's current pain. The younger youkai knew that Hakkai was upset, just not _how_ upset due to the plastered on smile covering the healer's face.

"Kyuu…" Hakuryu cried mournfully. He had been the only one to see Hakkai run off and had soon flown after him when it became obvious his master wasn't coming back. Goku had followed. "Kyuu?" The little dragon asked, licking Hakkai's cheek in order to cheer him up.

Hakkai smiled with his eyes closed, facing Goku. "I'm sorry Goku, I was coming down when I had to, come back up here for… something." Hakkai answered. "You go on back down, I'll be there in just a few minutes."

"Did you lose something?" Goku asked curiously.

The smile grew just a touch sadder, "You could say that."

"What was it? Do you need help finding it?" Goku prodded questioningly.

"Hmm? Thank you Goku but don't worry about it. Dinner has probably arrived by now. I will follow shortly." Hakkai insisted. There was no way he was going to speak of what was bothering him to anyone, not even Gojyo _if_ his friend had been in a frame of mind to have asked.

"Alright." Goku nodded. "Just don't be long." He finally left, leaving Hakkai with only Hakuryu for company.

"I will go down shortly." Hakkai promised the worried little dragon, "I just want a few minutes to calm my thoughts."

- - -

On his way back downstairs, Goku suddenly thought of something and grinned. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he went in the opposite direction to where his friend's and Sue sat. Finally, he found the waitress and pulled her aside.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked cautiously.

"How can I help you okyaku-san?" she smiled, "Is the food not to your liking?"

"Dinner _arrived_?" Goku cried happily and turned to run to his table. "Yay! I'm _starved_!"

The waitress giggled, reminding Goku of her presence and of his mission. "Oops!" The teenager laughed, "I almost forgot! Do you guys have some kind of," Goku screwed up his face trying to remember the word, "laxative?"

The young woman blushed at Goku's blunt question, "Uhm, o… of course, the inn carries them for guests in need."

"Well, we need some!" Goku said happily.

"Ok, I'll get some for you."

"Not for me, for Sue." Goku explained and dropped his voice a little. "She's a bit embarrassed by her need so don't let anyone know what you're giving her."

The waitress nodded, "I understand completely. I'll be discreet about it."

"Don't do that! Just don't let anyone know or she'll kill us both." Goku said in alarm. At the waitress's slightly confused nod, the youth added "Thanks!" before turning and bolting back towards the table chanting, "Meshi! Meshi! Meshi!"

- - -

Just as Goku arrived at the table, wilting slightly under Sanzo's glare, Hakkai and Hakuryu also turned up. Goku grinned at his partner in crime and began tearing into the food as though he hadn't eaten in a week. At any rate he sure felt as though he hadn't eaten in that long.

"Where were you?" Sanzo growled.

Goku tried to answer through his mouthful of food but all that came out of his mouth were indistinguishable sounds and a couple of flying bits of food.

'THWACK!' "Swallow _before_ you speak!" Sanzo yelled while slipping his harisen back within his robes. "And don't stuff your mouth to overflowing!"

Goku's hands flew up to his head in pain and he struggled to swallow. "Itai…" he moaned.

"Sanzo, he came to find me." Hakkai answered calmly for the teen.

"Tch!" Was Sanzo's only reply.

Everyone was soon eating, for the most part peacefully but in Goku's case, noisily. Goku grinned when he saw that Sue was only eating from those dishes that had been placed near her. He had hoped she would do that. Pork cooked with prunes, chicken with apricots, cabbage and honeyed carrots among other things. When he had placed the order for dinner, Goku had specifically requested that those foods be placed near Sue, the only woman at the table. The waitress had thought it strange but had obviously followed through on his request, even though Goku had not been there when the food was finally ready.

Goku reached across Hakkai for some of the chicken and Sanzo snapped at him for embarrassing him once more with his lack of table manners and Goku eagerly used the moment of distraction to 'accidentally' drop the plate of chicken, letting it fall into the glass of drink which had been conveniently next to the dish. The glass was almost full and it spilt, all over Sue!

"Argh!" Sue screamed. "_You_…" she stopped mid scream though only with a great amount of effort. She still wasn't ready to show her true colours in front of Gojyo yet, just in case.

"I… I'm _really_ sorry Sue!" Goku apologized hurriedly, struggling to hide the smile he could feel trying to creep its way onto his face. "It was an accident."

"Yes, yes… I'm sure it was only an accident." Sue responded with a tight smile of disbelief on her face. "You seem to have a lot of 'accidents'."

"Sorry." Goku muttered, happy but wishing that Sue had completely lost her temper. Maybe then, Gojyo would have seen her for what she truly was and snapped out from whatever influence she was holding him under. It was a slim hope but it was a hope nonetheless.

It was then that the waitress arrived with the laxative mixed within a drink. "Oh, it looks like I brought this drink over at the right time, doesn't it?"

Sue glared at the young woman who shrunk under the succubus's angry gaze. Then Sue remembered her place and relaxed a little. "Thank you. I appreciate it but first, I need to go get changed." The woman stood with a glare at Goku and stalked away, telling Gojyo to wait for her since she wouldn't be gone for very long.

"Okay… I obviously arrived at a bad moment. I'll clean up the spillage." The waitress breathed, immediately beginning to wipe up the spilled liquid.

"Thank you," Hakkai bowed his head a little in apology, "we are truly sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh, don't worry about it, okyaku-san." She answered lightly. "Things like this happen often."

Sanzo hit Goku with his harisen again, "If the saru wasn't such a klutz _and_ if he would mind his table manners, it wouldn't have happened." The monk snapped.

"But Sanzouuu," Goku whined, "I, uh, wanted the chicken!"

"Then _next_ time, ask Hakkai to pass it to you!" Sanzo replied angrily, not missing the hesitation within his charge's voice.

The waitress cast Goku a sympathetic look as she finished wiping up the mess and left the table.

"Now, now," Hakkai gently interrupted, "Goku, Sanzo is right, about that. It is very rude to just reach across someone at the dinner table. Sanzo, you know that Goku has had a long day, please go a little easier on him." Hakkai hadn't missed that Goku's actions had been deliberate and he gave the teenager an understanding smile, which was gratefully returned.

Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Hakuryu continued with their meal. Gojyo sat there, staring toward the stairs and fidgeting while he anxiously watched for Sue to reappear. After a couple of minutes, Hakkai could stand no more and asked. "Gojyo, are you alright?"

Gojyo slowly turned his head to face Hakkai, though his gaze kept flicking back to the staircase. "You're asking if _I'm_ alright? I didn't see you asking Sue if she was okay. That damn saru deliberately spills my girlfriend's drink all over her, upsetting her, not to mention earlier in the day pushing her into the river…"

"That was an accident!" Goku cried indignantly, interrupting the kappa.

"Really." Gojyo sneered.

"I never meant for her to fall into the middle of the river, only at the edge of the brid…" Goku suddenly clamped his hands over his mouth, realizing what he was admitting.

"I knew it!" Gojyo snapped in triumph. "And before that you were doing everything to annoy us and get in between us that you could." Whereas before, Gojyo had barely seemed lucid, the hanyou now appeared furious.

"_What_ is your problem? _What_ do you have against Sue? Or is it me that you have something against and you're just taking it out on her? Is it because there's suddenly someone new to add to our _little_ group? Are you getting jealous because I'm getting some and you're not? _Or_, is it because that five hundred years imprisonment of yours, _finally_ caused you to snap?"

Goku stared at the kappa, an incredible hurt filling his eyes.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai snapped, "That is enough!"

"Is it? Is it really?" Gojyo then turned to glare at Sanzo, "Sometimes, I don't know why you don't just return… that _animal _to where you found it. That prison is where it belongs since it doesn't know how to behave sociably. No-one knows what it did in the first place to deserve that length of imprisonment."

Sanzo suddenly pointed his banishing gun in the kappa's face, releasing the safety but Gojyo sneered at the weapon and continued "But I bet that saru is just pretending it doesn't remember!"

"If you don't shut up," Sanzo warned, "I will not…"

"D… don't!" Goku suddenly interrupted shakily, pushing Sanzo's gun hand away from the direction in which it was pointing. "I… was _only_ trying to help you Gojyo. She's _dangerous_! She's some kind of youkai and she's been turning you against us but if you really feel that way, then I _wont_ bother you again!" With that, Goku turned and ran out into the night.

To be continued.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N:

Sorry… I blame getting stuck into reading Peter David novels for my lack of updates. He is by far my favourite author and to suddenly get my paws on a whole heaps of his books that I haven't yet read… well, sorry. I am currently on holidays for a week, so you can expect several updates to various things… that included that completely unexpected random pile of Haiku's I wrote this morning. What on earth was I thinking? (grins happily) Well, I had fun with them, I just hope my partner in crime lists hers somewhere too. :-P

The foods mentioned, when eaten a lot of, can have… unfortunate side effects…

Okyaku-san: guest, customer. The 'o 'in front of the kyaku is honorific, makes it polite, as someone in the hospitality industry would likely be by necessity.

Meshi: rice, food or meal, usually used by males.

Thanks to those who have reviewed:

Diva-Urd: Yup, she really is digging in her claws and the others need to do something soon, before its too late.

ZL: Yup, I updated… but it's been a while since the last one. Well, I am on holiday for a week so I hope to update all my fics in the very near future.

Tora Macaw: (nods) Will consider it. I wonder how anyone could get her to do that. (Eyes Tora suspiciously) Have you been watching too much South Park again?


	11. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 11

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Character chat: Zelgadis55 and Diva Urd

Rating: PG13

Pairings: Gojyo and Mary-Sue and some one-sided 85

Warnings: She is still here and has Gojyo by the… well, you get the picture (smiles innocently) Plus, due to the Mary-Sue's influence, Gojyo still isn't… quite himself.

Disclaimer: Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, Sanzo and Hakuryu do not belong to me. They all belong to the wonderfully talented Kazuya Minekura. I only own Sue and the waitress from the previous chapter… (weeps)

Gojyo: Say, am I gonna get rid of this woman here soon? (taps foot angrily)

Zell: Hmm let me think....

Gojyo: What's there to think about?! Have one of the guys kill her and that's that!

Zell: But... I dunno, I feel like making you suffer a little first.

Gojyo: WHAT? Why, you little... (tries to grab Zell)

Hakkai: (holds Gojyo back) Now, now, you brought this on yourself, you know...?

Zell: (looks directly at Gojyo with a slight smile) You do realize that if you do anything to me, you will end up stuck in limbo, never resolving this mess and you will have to put up with the succubus forever!

Gojyo: (stops struggling against Hakkai's grip) I didn't think about that...

Zell: (grins evilly and says nothing)

A few moments pass

Zell: (walks away whistling innocently)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gojyo and Mary-Sue

Pt 11

Hakkai stared coldly at Gojyo, "I can not believe you stooped that low, Gojyo. He did no harm, certainly Goku's actions could have been a lot worse than what they were." Hakkai was angry, not only with Gojyo but also especially at himself for having encouraged the teenager.

"If anything happens to the saru as a result of this cockroach, I assure you, I will make sure the same happens to you _before_ killing you." Sanzo added in a low, cold voice.

"What's going on? Where is Goku?" Sue's much calmer, melodic voice suddenly piped up in confusion as she arrived back. She picked up the new drink that the waitress had left her, downing it in one shot. She was now dressed in a very fetching black outfit with emerald green trim that matched her eyes. The bottom piece was a slightly flared skirt that reached to a little above her knees, high enough to be sexy but not so high as to look sleazy. Her top had sleeves that reached her elbows and had a low neckline, not quite so low as to enable the wrong person to see anything though and she had accessorized herself by adding a simple green pendant on a tasteful gold necklace chain that matched the emerald trim.

Everyone looked up at her and due to their different perceptions of her, they each saw something a little different. Gojyo saw nothing but love and concern filling her features. Hakkai saw a pretence of concern along with an underlying smirk of satisfaction which was obviously due to the fact that Goku was no longer there. He wondered how much of what had happened that Sue had actually been witness to. Sanzo too, saw the pretence but he also saw something that neither of the other two did. He saw the malice hidden within her eyes and general body language.

"Oh, it's a long story." Gojyo said dismissively. "Are you still hungry?" he asked, beginning to stand. It was obvious to all that he wanted to leave.

Sue smiled a smile that sent chills down the spines of any casual onlookers but it didn't affect the three sitting at her table. Gojyo was currently incapable of noticing any danger due to his almost oblivious state, oblivious to almost all unless it involved Sue or someone really grabbing his attention that is. Anyway, even if he hadn't been so unaware, like Sanzo and Hakkai, he certainly wasn't the type to get 'the shivers' from something as simple as a smile.

"Yes, I'm still hungry, Gojyo darling. _Very_ hungry." Sue sat down slowly and began to eat. She noticed the wave of disappointment that crossed her victim's face and how quickly the expression was replaced by the serene look that guaranteed her his obedience. 'I think whatever that argument was about must have been for the best. It obviously had something to do with me and it seems to have made Gojyo feel the need to defend me.' She smiled slightly as she continued her train of thought. 'That ensures that he slips deeper into my control. Good! That will bring the time I can truly feed closer and I am _sooo_ hungry.'

Less than a minute after Sue sat down and began to continue to eat her dinner, Sanzo stood up. "Where are you going, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked in concern.

"Outside. I need to smoke." Sanzo replied shortly as he strode to the door and exited the building.

The healer smothered a smile. Even if this restaurant had been non-smoking, it still wouldn't have stopped Sanzo from doing as he pleased. Indeed, the monk had been smoking earlier before Sue had even left to get changed. No, he was obviously going after Goku. It was just that Sanzo being Sanzo was not going to admit it. Hakkai was glad since it saved him from going after the youth and he really didn't want to leave Gojyo alone with Sue just now.

Hakkai turned his gaze from the door that Sanzo had just exited to face the couple still at the table. He noticed that Sue was beginning to look quite ill and pale. He smothered his smile and asked politely, "Are you feeling alright, Sue?"

Sue flushed and stood, wobbling a little as she did. "I'm fine, I … I'll be right back!" The succubus ran for the nearest toilets and Hakkai couldn't help but let a single chuckle of amusement pass his lips. A moment later, his expression turned serious.

"Gojyo," Hakkai asked, "how could you have been so cruel to Goku? He didn't deserve that."

"Drop it Hakkai!" Gojyo stated, "I don't want to talk about that saru!"

"We need to talk about this and about your general recent behaviour." Hakkai pressed.

"Just because you're jealous doesn't mean it gives you _any_ right to speak to me like that in public!" Gojyo snapped. He didn't quite know why but he felt as though he was being pulled from all directions, yet, he knew he had to side with Sue. At least she wasn't trying to push him or provoke him in any way.

Hakkai reeled in shock. 'He knows! How does he know?" he opened his mouth to speak but Gojyo continued.

"Sue is _my_ girlfriend, Hakkai. I love her and she loves me. I know she's beautiful, man is she beautiful but don't try to split us up just so you can have her for yourself. I don't want to lose our friendship."

Hakkai's mind whirled at the hanyou's words. "That's what this is about? You think I am trying to take her for myself?"

"Isn't it?"

"No! Neither I, nor anyone else, is interested in _her_. I… we are only worried about _you_. Can't you see that?" the healer asked desperately.

"You have a strange way of showing it Hakkai." Gojyo accused.

"And _you_ have a strange way of preventing us from worrying! You owe Goku an apology!" Hakkai pressed.

"That saru is the one who should apologize! If I…" Gojyo stopped talking and smiled in relief at the sight of Sue returning. He didn't know why but he felt as though he couldn't live without her beside him any longer. He couldn't help but pine for her and he felt irritable whenever she wasn't there, even if it was only for a few minutes that she gone. She was almost like an illegal drug, creating a need of a type that had never existed before. To Gojyo, Sue was perfection itself. He looked at her and saw everything that he had ever desired and he couldn't quite understand why Hakkai and Goku seemed to hate her so much. At least with the monk, he just seemed to hate everybody or so he made out. If it wasn't jealousy, then what was it? Sue wasn't evil, she certainly _wasn't_ after his life or anything, just… his love. She certainly had that, his love that is. Not to mention his adoration. On some level, a level that was quickly being swallowed to the point of Gojyo not even being able to notice it anymore, he was a little concerned. He knew that love was special and that it and its receiver should be cherished but on that tiny, rapidly diminishing level which barely even existed anymore, he realised that _this_ love had gone too far. He was hurting his friends for this love…

Sue stepped behind him when she arrived back at the table and bent over him, kissing him gently, lovingly on the cheek. He felt, as always, intoxicated by her scent. He swallowed a little and smiled as she slid back into her seat beside him. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked with concern for her and only her filling his voice.

Sue gave a weak smile, "Yes but not completely. I was fine until just a few seconds ago. Then, I started feeling queasy again." She stared at the table, still a little hungry but the way her stomach and bowels were beginning to tense, she dared not eat anything more. Her stomach then gave her a sharp warning to bolt back to the toilet again but she held off, not wanting to show any more weakness in front of her enemy, Hakkai. Sue managed to hold off for a full five seconds more, then she had to run for it, unable to endure any more.

This time while Sue was gone, Gojyo refused to listen to or even acknowledge Hakkai, a fact that frustrated the healer like he never would have thought possible. Hakkai however wasn't ready to give up or leave Gojyo alone with Sue so he stayed.

When Sue returned, she was looking decidedly green. She barely even greeted Gojyo as she sank wearily back into her chair with a pained moan. "What's wrong with me?" she asked, more to herself than anyone in particular.

Hakkai however had the answer and was more than willing to share. "Would you like to know?" he asked with a pleasant smile.

Sue glared, emerald eyes meeting emerald eyes, hatred meeting amusement, "If you know then tell me!" she demanded.

Hakkai's amusement deepened as he explained, "Everything I have seen you eat tonight are things that are fairly well known for sending people running to the toilet if eaten in quantity. The prunes, the honey, the apricots and even the cabbage. It is little wonder that you have been rushing away so often. By the look of it, you will be running for it quite a bit more tonight."

Sue stared disbelievingly at the dishes near her, "But… I've only been eating what was close to me."

The healer nodded, "And therein lies your problem."

Gojyo looked as though he was struggling for a momentbut he found the strength to become angry once more, even in the direct presence of the one who was slowly but surely sapping his will. "Goku!" he exclaimed. "That damn saru did this deliberately! He knew it and arranged it. I'll kill him!" The kappa rose furiously from the table, making as if to chase down the errant teen but Sue snagged his sleeve, almost pathetically.

"No Gojyo, please don't leave me. Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing that his plan worked."

"And this guy _wont_ let the saru know?" Gojyo thumbed dismissively toward Hakkai.

"Nothing was forced down Sue's throat," Hakkai reasoned calmly, "everything she ate was her own choice. How is it Goku's fault if she ate things that made her ill?"

Gojyo glared furiously at Hakkai who was so obviously against both him and Sue and more so, against their relationship. He stepped away from the table, "Is there any reason to stay here, Sue?" he asked.

"No, there isn't." The succubus replied.

"_Great_, because right now, I'd rather not hang around those who I thought were _supposed_ to be my friends."

The extremely queasy looking woman also stood and together, she and Gojyo left, heading up the stairs to her room.

The look which filled Hakkai's eyes as he stared after the retreating woman, was one which most would not have recognised on the young man. In anger and frustration, not to mention some jealousy, the healer continued to sit at the table, wondering just how everything began to go so wrong.

To be continued.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I should be posting the next chapter within a week as I have already typed it up. I still have to go over it again though. (grins) At least I didn't take so long with this chapter either. After a week off, updating almost everything, typing up three extra chapters of this fic and one other, I am actually ahead a bit and that's a good thing. I just hope I can keep on track again now. Though I am sure that Stef will kick me if I begin falling behind again with anything.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Wow! I haven't had so many reviews for any chapter of any fic before. I really appreciate it.

Tora Macaw: Thanks! (pulls face) I would worry if I didn't know you that well. After all, it's been over 4 years now since Holly introduced us.

Diva Urd: Unfortunately, sometimes Gojyo doesn't seem to know when to shut up. But geez, when I was writing that, I _never_ planned for Gojyo to say any of that, heck I didn't even know that fight would happen until it did… Well anyway, I don't think Sue is too happy or comfortable anymore…

ZL: Yeah… I finally updated. At least this chapter and the next one are coming out sooner. Due to other distractions, I hadn't been writing much of this at all but I am deliberately leaving my Peter David books at home till I finish writing this fic (though the manga still comes to work with me). I am finally getting back into the flow of it and don't wish to lose it again.

Celeste1: Yeah, I definitely agree with that.

Me-Nuriko: (smiles happily) That's ok. I understand not having time to get around to everything you want to do or read. (stares despondently at e-mail in-box with all the author alerts and Webfiction fics waiting to be read) I'm glad you are liking it. Oh, Sue is _not_ going to win this but that doesn't necessarily mean Gojyo will have an easy time afterwards. Well, I haven't written that part yet but I have plans for when I get there. I just hope I can get it right. (winces)

SweetSnowCherryBlossomDarkness: Is this a soon enough update for you? I'm sure Goku would appreciate a hug right now. And Hakkai too, especially if it came from a certain crimson haired hanyou (grin)

Onigiri Monster: Thanks! Yeah… He did go way too far but unfortunately for Gojyo, things are going to get worse before they get better again.


	12. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 12

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Rating: PG13

Pairings: Gojyo and Sue, one-sided Hakkai and Gojyo

Warning: Sue

Disclaimer: Saiyuki and all the characters associated are property of Kazuya Minekura and the various license holders. Sue belongs to me but you can have her. Honest! Please feel free to take her from me anytime you like, the sooner the better.

Goku: (pulls face in disgust) But we're trying to get rid of her too.

Zell: I know you are. I wasn't trying to fob her off onto you, just maybe… some unsuspecting reader? (looks hopeful)

Goku: But, they know what she's like now… That won't work.

Zell: (sigh) I know. Still, you can't _really_ blame a girl for trying, can you?

Goku: Guess not. (rumbling noise) I'm going to go find Sanzo or Hakkai so I can get one of them to give me some food, I'm really, _really_ hungry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Gojyo and Mary-Sue **

**Pt 12**

The monk left the building and true to his word, lit up a cigarette. While he supposedly relaxed in the cool night air, his eyes probed the darkness. Sanzo finished his first cigarette and satisfied that nobody was going to follow him, he lit up another and strode into the night, purpose filling his steps.

Several minutes later, he slowed his gait to a much more casual appearing pace and eventually stopped, leaning against a rather large tree. Once there, he lit up yet another cigarette, having finished the second one while walking and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply, silently filling his lungs with the smoke and blew it out again in a billowing cloud. There was silence for almost a quarter of an hour before Sanzo finally spoke.

"So," he said, "how long do you plan on sulking?" As he spoke, he continued to look as though he were merely relaxing against the tree.

There was silence a bit longer before the reluctant answer came. "Not sulking."

"Good." Sanzo replied flatly. He didn't want to be here, didn't want to appear as though he were becoming soft but he couldn't stand the way Goku was hurting. He couldn't stand the noise the saru usually made but this, this was worse. Of course, Sanzo had absolutely no intention on letting his charge know he felt like that. After a few more minutes of quiet, Sanzo spoke up again. "What happened?" he asked, just short of sounding brusque.

"You were there, you saw what happened." Came the hesitant reply.

Sanzo scowled at Goku's response, "What happened _today_?" he repeated.

A moment passed, "I thought you weren't interested. You told me to go away when I tried to tell you this morning."

"I'm asking _now_. You know I don't like having to repeat myself." Sanzo tried very hard not to snap it was like trying to give up breathing, very difficult to do.

Goku was quiet a little longer and Sanzo's irritation began to rise until finally he heard the saru take a deep breath after which, Goku told the whole story as he knew it. Sanzo listened without interrupting, even when at a couple of points during the retelling of the day's events, Goku seemed to take the scenic route. It was at those points that the monk grit his teeth in order to avoid snapping at the saru.

Never once during his narrative, did Goku come around into Sanzo's sight. It was a fact that the monk did not fail to notice, though he refused to draw attention to it. When Goku finished speaking, ending with mentioning the laxative in Sue's drink, Sanzo fought against a twitch threatening the corners of his mouth. He finally spoke, "Hhn, sounds like a succubus has targeted the kappa."

After a slight pause, he heard Goku move and at last come around the tree to face him. The saru still didn't look him in the eye but it _was_ an improvement. "A succubus? What's that?"

"What this Sue obviously is. A succubus will bring its victim under their control, turning them against his friends and family if they get in her way. Once the hold they have on their victim is complete, they will drain them dry by feeding fully on their life force." Sanzo explained with a remarkable patience.

"Then what?" Goku asked quietly.

"The victim, in this case the perverted cockroach, will be left a withered husk. He'll be dead." Sanzo added flatly.

"Oh… I, I told Gojyo I would leave him alone. He _hates_ me." Goku said slowly, sadly.

Sanzo rolled his eyes, "Didn't you listen to what I just said? A succubus turns their victim against his friends. Whatever the cockroach has said today, I doubt he's meant much, if any of it. That is her control over him speaking."

"Okay." Goku swallowed and finally looked up into Sanzo's eyes, though he seemed to almost physically recoil as he did.

"What is it now?" Sanzo asked, his already strained patience at its limit.

Goku looked away, "Why haven't you taken me back to the cave? I know I always annoy you."

Sanzo breathed slowly and evenly through grit teeth. He had known since Goku and Gojyo's fight that this question was coming but what _could_ he tell the saru? That he actually liked him? That he would miss him if he were no longer there? _Not_ an option. "What did I just tell you, _twice_, about _anything_ the kuso kappa said?" Even in the dark, the monk could see the obvious hurt in Goku's face as Sanzo dodged the question.

"Yeah…" Goku muttered and thought, 'I knew it, Sanzo hates having me around and it's not like anyone needs me.'

"Oi! Saru! I… if I had taken you back there you would have only been more annoying. Your voice would have only started up in my head again worse than before. By being here, I can at least have _some_ peace."

It was a backhanded way of telling Goku that he wanted him around but it was a way that Sanzo could tell him without compromising the monk's own emotional walls. Not to mention that it was also an admission that Goku, knowing Sanzo the way he did, would be able to understand. Indeed, the saru's eyes lit up happily at the monk's words and he smiled, happy to know that his sun wanted him around after all.

At any rate, though it had been the truth that Sanzo spoke, he also knew that Goku's 'voice' never completely left. Occasionally, it was louder but for the most part, it had receded to a much quieter background noise, usually noticeable only by its absence. That 'voice', miserable as it had been tonight, was what had lead the monk to the saru.

Without any further words, Sanzo lit up another cigarette and began the walk back to the inn they were staying in, Goku running after him, much happier than he had been before.

- - -

After a couple of hours, Sue's stomach and bowels had eased up on her enough that she felt she could risk not being within hovering distance of a toilet. She walked seductively over to where a concerned Gojyo sat and drew him into a deep kiss. It didn't really matter how much effort she put into it, her mere proximity was like an intoxicating drug. Without even trying, he would believe that it was the hottest kiss he had ever received and that worked in her favour. She had only drugged him in the beginning so that there would be less chance of him thinking twice about her and running, or just leaving in the middle of the night or following morning before dawn.

Sue pulled her head away from Gojyo and he hungrily moved his head toward her. "No Gojyo, please."

He pulled away, "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

She smiled gently, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's… it's your friends."

"What friends?" Gojyo asked, "They sure haven't been acting much like friends lately."

"Yes…" Sue looked away from him and made a show of allowing fear to appear on her face. "I'm… I'm scared of them, of Goku. After everything he has done today, I'm scared of what he might try next time."

Gojyo looked at her sympathetically and she continued. "There's Hakkai too. I just don't like the way he has been looking at me. He hasn't said anything but it feels as though he is threatening me every time he looks at me. I don't know much of Sanzo but…"

"The less said about that bouzu, the better." Gojyo interrupted dryly. "He's the type that would shoot you just as easily as look at you."

A genuine fear filled Sue's eyes as she took in that piece of information. "Really?" At Gojyo's nod, she asked, "Then why do you stay with him and the others?"

"Hakkai's there." Gojyo frowned. "I guess that's changed now though. I'm not going any further with them. I think, I _really_ believe that we can make something of this relationship and I definitely _don't_ want to lose you. Would you mind if I stayed?"

Sue felt an enormous satisfaction fill her being and she honestly, for once, answered, "Nothing would make happier dear Gojyo. Still, this doesn't change the fact that I'm too scared of _them_ and of what they might try, to stay here tonight. Do you mind if we sneak out and find another inn?"

Gojyo pulled his love into a close embrace and gave her a quick kiss. "I don't have any problems with that at all." He replied eager to accommodate her in any way possible, not to mention that right now, he felt like getting away from the others just as much as she did.

Sue pulled away from him smiling happily. "Great, just let me grab a few things and," she dropped the volume of her voice in embarrassment, "rush to the toilet again. Then we can be out the window within minutes."

Gojyo nodded with a loving smile as he watched Sue gather her things. Once she was ready and had made another trip to the lavatory, he climbed out the window of their first floor room ahead of his love in order to catch the bag she threw down to him. Gojyo put her belongings to the side and then caught her when she also jumped down. Then he picked up her bag and the two ran quickly into the night, in search of a new place to stay.

- - -

When Sanzo and Goku returned to the inn, they noticed that Hakkai and Hakuryu were still at the table, much of the food still untouched. Goku felt his stomach grumble at the sight of it so when they headed over to meet Hakkai, he ran ahead. Once he reached the table, the youth picked up a meat bun and about to shove it into his mouth, he paused, "Are you ok, Hakkai?"

Hakkai looked up in mild surprise, he hadn't realised that Goku and Sanzo had returned already. Since Gojyo and Sue left, he'd been sitting here with Hakuryu, unenthusiastic about actually moving from his seat. "Goku! Yes, I'm fine." He replied with his customary smile to cover up his true feelings. "I've just been trying to think about how to deal with Gojyo and Sue. Though, I have been rather concerned about you as well. Are you alright now?"

"I was upset before but I'm good now. Really hungry but good." Goku grinned at his friend and finally stuffed the meat bun into his mouth. He then felt a much softer than usual 'thwap' from Sanzo's fan on his head and he looked around at the monk in surprise.

Sanzo settled into his seat and in a slightly short tone said, "If you plan on eating bakazaru, then sit down!"

The youth looked slightly embarrassed and sat, which prompted a vaguely amused smile from the healer. Then Sanzo spoke up again, this time to Hakkai.

"I heard what has happened today. From what Goku told me, it seems like the cockroach has been targeted by a succubus." Sanzo stated.

"A succubus?" Hakkai repeated in astonishment. "That _would_ explain a lot. But, why didn't I realise?" he wondered, more to himself than anybody else.

"Have you ever dealt with a succubus before?" The monk asked.

Hakkai shook his head, "I can't say that I have. Have you?"

"No. They are only rarely heard of since their victims usually die alone. People close to the victim usually don't know what is happening since they get driven away or rejected by those they once thought were their friends." Sanzo glared slightly in Goku's direction, "You were lucky, saru."

Goku swallowed his cold food and looked to his mentor in confusion. "How was I lucky?"

"To be alive. You _were_ getting in her way and not taking her hints to leave her and the kappa alone." The blonde explained. "She's probably been having to work at keeping that kuso-kappa on his leash and wasn't able to spare the energy or concentration to deal with you indefinitely. Out at that river would have been the perfect place to take care of any annoyances. No-one would have noticed or said anything, except the kappa and like usual, his brain isn't functioning correctly."

Hakkai started slightly at those words, giving Sanzo a slightly sharp look even as Goku responded to the monk's comment.

"Oh." Was all the youth said, looking down at the table.

Goku and Sanzo then heard a scraping sound that caught their attention and they looked up to see Hakkai pushing away from the table, standing up. "If Gojyo is truly in that much danger then I am not willing to play around any longer." Hakkai explained, a hint of anger creeping into his otherwise polite, soft-spoken voice. "Whether he likes it or not, if I have to, I will drag him away from _her_."

"Kyuu!" Hakuryu cried out in agreement with his master.

Goku grinned and also pushed away from the table. "I'm coming too."

Sanzo just continued to sit there and lit up another cigarette as the others looked expectantly to him. "Sanzo? Aren't you coming?" Hakkai inquired insistently.

The monk expelled a large cloud of smoke from his lungs before replying, "You don't need me." He said flatly. If he caught the look of disappointment and annoyance that quickly passed over the healer's face, Sanzo did not let on.

"Fine," Hakkai replied with a forced cheerfulness, "if that is your choice. Lets go, Goku." The teenager nodded even as he stared at Sanzo a moment longer, before following the healer from the table, Hakuryu kyuued softly from his perch on Hakkai's shoulder.

Trying not to appear obvious about it, Sanzo watched in concern as the other three left the room.

- - -

"This is Sue's room?" Goku asked in surprise. It was only a couple of doors down from the one Hakkai was supposed to have been sharing with Gojyo.

Hakkai nodded and said "Yes, it is." He knocked on the door solidly and waited. There was no reply so he tried again. When there was still no reply, Hakkai tried the handle only to find it locked. "_Gojyo_!" he called. No reply. The healer grew worried and began knocking repeatedly while calling his friend's name.

When there still were no results, Goku turned, running down the hall and stairs to exit the inn. Once outside, he ran to the side of the building where Sue's room was located and summoned his staff, "Nyoi-bo!" he called. The teenager planted the end of the weapon firmly on the ground and commanded it to grow longer, causing it to lift him to be level with the open window. He peered inside. The room was lit but there was no sign of movement within. Goku climbed inside, sending Nyoi-bo back to wherever it came from and ran over to the door, unlocking it and letting the worried healer and dragon inside.

"There isn't anyone here." Goku told them, pointing out the obvious.

Hakkai's face turned ashen as he looked around, nodding. "And from the looks of things, most of Sue's belongings are gone." He observed. Hakkai then slowly added, "They appear to have run off together."

To be continued

- - -

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed

C.T Saiyukily Twisted: Yeah… Gojyo certainly isn't thinking straight at the moment and _man_ did he go too far with what he said. Still, its not really him, his mind is being toyed with. I also feel as though I have been near Sue for too long. (smiles) Thank you for calling me evil :-)

ZL: Sorry, I can't kill her off just yet… much as I want to. I need her to help finish the story so you will need to put up with her living state for several more chapters yet. The thing about Gojyo is that he can be such a jerk, just not usually this much of one. And I truly do like him. He is one of my 5 favourite characters. I like Kougaiji the best and slot number two is a toss up between the four main characters. I just can never decide :-)

SweetSnowCherryblossomDarkness: Ah, that's ok about not signing in. I hope the computer is a bit better off now. Hakkai is quite huggable and I can see him needing one right about now so I wont tell if you give him one :-)


	13. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 13

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Character Chat: Zelgadis55 and Diva Urd

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Saiyuki and all related characters belong to Kazuya Minekura and various license holders. Sue belongs to… Oh, the realisation is too depressing to admit to anymore…

Warnings: Sue, Sue, Sue, Sue, Sue… how many warnings must I give for her…?

Sanzo: (eyebrow twitching) Obviously you didn't warn the kappa enough, and now it's up to us to get rid of this kusobaba again!

Zell: (smiles sweetly) Yes and I do hope you are having fun 

Sanzo: (vein pops out under left eye) Do I look like I'm enjoying myself?

Zell: Do I have to answer that?

Sanzo: (wordlessly whips out harisen and starts towards Zell)

Zell: (stares him down for a couple of seconds before backing up into a wall) Um...

Sanzo: (whacks Zell's head and walks away, muttering to himself)

Zell: Ow! Bastard! Up until now, you haven't even had a lot to do with her! Just see how much you get drawn into this in the next couple of chapters!

Sanzo: (slowly turns around and stares at Zell, now with his gun in his hand) What was that?

Zell: Um... nothing... (runs away)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Gojyo and Mary-Sue**

Pt 13

"There isn't anyone here." Goku told them, pointing out the obvious.

Hakkai's face turned ashen as he looked around, nodding. "And from the looks of things, most of Sue's belongings are gone." He observed. Hakkai then slowly added, "They've run off together."

"Are you sure?" Goku asked, beginning to feel miserable again.

Hakkai nodded, "I was in this room earlier to convince Gojyo and Sue to come down to dinner. Most of her things appear to be gone now." He paused a moment before speaking again, looking directly at the younger-seeming youkai. "When you entered the room Goku, was the window already wide open like that?"

Goku just nodded unhappily and despite his own worry, Hakkai did not fail to notice. "Goku, what's wrong?"

"It's all my fault, isn't it? That he's run away with _her_, I mean."

"Goku, no!" The healer protested, "Its not your fault at all. After you and Sanzo left, I began pushing at them, especially Gojyo"

The teenager did not look any less upset so Hakkai continued, "The way he was acting when you ran off, at least that was normal. Not the words, Gojyo went way too far with them but the anger itself. Afterwards though, he began ignoring me. It was only when I deliberately told Sue why she was so ill that he even reacted… and that was to ask her if she was ready to leave, At least you got a real reaction from him, a fighting reaction. Myself, he was just cold to. If I meant anything to him…"

"Hakkai! You're Gojyo's best friend. You've always meant more to him than anybody else, even I can see that." Goku pointed out.

'Maybe,' Hakkai thought, 'but not enough to make any difference now.' The healer then spoke up, not particularly wanting to carry on this conversation, "We are wasting time here, we've got to find Gojyo. They could be anywhere by now."

Goku nodded, running out the door to get Sanzo.

"Hakuryu, could you please go out and see if you can see Gojyo or Sue anywhere from the air?" Hakkai asked, smiling sadly at the little dragon.

"Kyuu." Hakuryu replied, taking off from his perch on Hakkai's shoulder and flying out the window on his search.

The healer watched Hakuryu fly away for a moment before heading back downstairs.

- - -

"Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzouuu!" Goku yelled, not quite but almost with his whining tone as he ran back into the restaurant.

The said priest looked up, twitching in annoyance, "What?" he asked.

"It's Gojyo and that suc… succubut or whatever…"

"Succubus!"

"Yeah, her. They're gone!" Goku explained. "We have to go look for them."

"Tch! You mean that you and Hakkai have to go looking for them. I don't have to go anywhere." Sanzo replied stubbornly. "I've already done my share of searching for runaway saru's tonight. I don't need to look for cockroaches as well."

"But _Sanzouuu_, what if something happens to him? We'll find him quicker if we all look."

Sanzo looked at his charge coolly and lit a new cigarette. "I'm sure." He dragged deeply on the cigarette before releasing a large cloud of smoke as he exhaled. "How do you know she hasn't already consumed his life energy?"

"Con what?" Goku blinked in confusion.

Sanzo appeared annoyed at having to explain. "Consumed, eaten, like what you do to food. It's probably too late already so why waste the energy."

Goku and Sanzo heard a small gasp behind them and looked to see a shaken, pale Hakkai standing not far away. They hadn't noticed him arrive and Sanzo felt the smallest twinge of guilt for his words before dismissing it or rather, trying to dismiss it. He sighed and stood, scraping his chair back as he rose. "Fine," the monk grumbled, "we'll split up to search for the cockroach." And with that said, he stalked out of the restaurant with the firm intention of making sure that Goku and Hakkai could see how pissed off he was at having to do this. After all, he didn't want them to think that he, Genjo Sanzo was worried or anything. Ridiculous!

- - -

Throughout the night, each man searched the large town, going to all the nightspots and other inns, finding no sign of kappa or succubus. There were three other inns in town and not one of them had anyone even willing to try to help out, especially that late at night. More than anything else, it pissed Sanzo off getting physically thrown out of one of them.

He had been a little _too_ insistent for the innkeeper to help him. Actually, the truth was, Sanzo had been a _lot_ too insistent, resulting in a security guard, a big, burly bruiser by the name of Wilbur, according to the receptionist who had shrieked for him, in coming from behind to grab the monk and drag him physically into the street. Needless to say, Sanzo was _not_ impressed. Still, he mused, perhaps he shouldn't have pulled his gun when she refused on principle to give him any information. 'That _damn_ kappa better be grateful when we find him.' Sanzo thought angrily, 'if he's not or if he ever says anything like that to Goku again, I'll kill him myself. I _don't_ need that saru's damn 'voice' crying in my head again.'

Goku had been the reason why Sanzo initially refused to help search for the missing redhead. The monk hoped that annoying or preferably making his charge angry would have snapped him out of his self-pitying state. The drawback with that plan had been Hakkai coming up behind them and overhearing his callousness. Even now, Sanzo could still 'hear' Goku and _dammit_ if it wasn't as annoying as hell.

- - -

"_Gojyouuu_." Goku called as he ran through town in search of his friend. "_Gojyouuu_." He knew the hanyou was unlikely to respond considering the way he had been acting all day, especially that evening but still, he had to try.

'Where are you?' he thought. The youth had never had a big brother before, not that he could remember anyway, still he knew that that was what the annoying ero-kappa was like to him, an aggravating, bothersome big brother who liked to tease him on a regular basis. Goku hated the teasing and fights when they were in progress but it was normal and right now, he was missing normal. He wanted to find Gojyo, he wanted a chance to apologize to him in the hopes that the kappa would stop hating him (even if, as Sanzo said, that Gojyo didn't _really_ mean any of what he had said or done) and he wanted things to just return to normal. Was that _really_ so much to ask for? Oh and one other thing, he also desperately wanted to be able to finish a meal. Goku was really hungry but due to what had been happening, his appetite was low and right now, he couldn't eat even if there was food in front of him.

"_Ero-kappa_!" he called, hoping that the insult would elicit more of a response than Gojyo's name had been receiving.

Suddenly, something warned Goku to move and he jumped to the side just as something smashed right in his previous path, "_Shut the HELL up_!" someone from a nearby house yelled furiously. "_Do you know what time it is? Some of us are TRYING to sleep_!"

"Sorry." Goku called back. "Hey, you haven't seen a cockroa… ah, a tall red-haired guy wandering around with a succu… succubus have you?" The only response was the slamming of the window. Goku frowned and muttered, "Would it have killed you to answer me? _GOJYOUUU_!"

- - -

Hakkai paused, taking a deep breath. 'Well, that was remarkably unsatisfying.' He thought in annoyance. He had been so close to a lead too. Hakkai, in his search had hit various nightspots, pubs and clubs around the very large town with no success, until the last one, that is.

_Flashback _

_"Yeah…" the woman had said dreamily, "I've seen the guy you're talking about."_

_Hakkai straightened in excitement, happy to finally be on the right trail at last. "You have?" he asked, a genuine smile lighting his face._

_She nodded, "Yeah, oh… _he _looked like he knew a thing or two about pleasing a woman. He sure knew all the right things to say at any rate." She giggled a moment, "He was a hunk too but he only spoke to me a few minutes before telling me sorry. He walked away after that." Her bright blue eyes filled with sadness for a missed opportunity. _

_"And then?" the healer prompted eagerly._

_"I saw him flirt with a few other women before standing alone over there." The young woman casually pointed over towards the bar. "Not long later, some drop dead gorgeous, green eyed, brunette went over to him, they sat in the booth over there and not long later, left together. Guess she had something I don't…" she pouted._

_Hakkai felt a sudden surge of disappointment… and suspicion. "How long ago was this, miss?" he asked, trying hard to disguise the urgency within his voice. _

_"Hmm, this was last night." She answered thoughtfully._

_'I knew it.' Hakkai thought, his hopes crashing with her answer. "May I ask you one more question?" _

_The slightly inebriated woman giggled again. "Besides that one?" she asked. At Hakkai's nod, she added, "Sure!"_

_"Besides the four inns this town has to offer, is there anywhere else a traveller might stay? Any boarding houses, bed and breakfasts?"_

_"Um…" she mused, "Yeah! Quite a few actually. Due to festivals and other events, our town swells to about three times its normal size several times a year so a lot of people rent out rooms to make extra money." She giggled again. "My mum is one of them."_

_Though he was normally a patient man, Hakkai found that he was having trouble maintaining his calm. "Would you be able to give me a list of them?" he asked._

_She shook her head emphatically. "Nope! 'Fraid not!" She then grinned before continuing, "There's too many for me to remember, 'specially when I'm tipsy. There _is_ a listing at the Town Hall though."_

_Hakkai perked up. "There is? Thank you very much, miss." He bowed deeply with his thanks and turned to leave._

_"They don't open 'til eight!"_

_Hakkai paused, of course they wouldn't and if he hadn't been quite so worried, he would have realised that. It was well after midnight now. "Thank you again." He replied._

_She smiled a little shyly, "You know, you're almost as cute as your friend. Would you like to keep me company tonight."_

_The healer blinked, a little taken aback by her proposition. "I'm flattered but I can't. I need to keep looking for Gojyo." He explained, heading out onto the street again as quickly as possible. _

_End flashback_

There was a mournful cry from above and the sound of wings beating. Hakkai looked up to see Hakuryu descending towards him.

"Kyuu…" the little dragon repeated in a sad tone before landing for a break on the healer's shoulder.

Hakkai smiled gently as he reached up to scratch his pet's throat. "You found no sign of Gojyo either." He observed quietly. "Thank you for trying, Hakuryu." The healer added gratefully.

"Kyuu…" After another minute, the small white dragon jumped from Hakkai's shoulder, taking to the air once more.

Hakkai sighed and like Hakuryu, he began searching for Gojyo again, calling his friend's name the whole while.

- - -

About another hour later, Hakkai met up with an irritated Sanzo and an unusually quiet Goku. Hakuryu had also found him again and perched himself on the healer's shoulder yet again.

Hakkai discovered that the others hadn't found any sign of their missing companion and told them what he'd found out from the young lady he'd spoken to earlier.

"Tch! We won't gain anything by continuing to search tonight. We'll try again after getting some sleep." Sanzo said with a hint of annoyance filling his tired voice.

Hakkai nodded, "I will continue searching now. Goku, could you please take Hakuryu back with you?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah." The teenager held out his arms to take the dragon.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes, "They're not going to be in the open. There is no use searching the streets further tonight. If you are _that_ worried about the cockroach, get some sleep. You won't do yourself or him any good otherwise."

"Sanzo, I will be fine." Hakkai replied, putting on his best fake smile.

"Don't make me have to shoot you."

The healer sighed in defeat. "Alright but I doubt I will be sleeping tonight."

"Then just rest." Sanzo said.

The incomplete Sanzo-ikkou headed back to their inn.

- - -

Nearby, the subject of their search suddenly awoke, feeling a profound sadness. He frowned as he tried to recall the dream he'd just had and the reason for why he was feeling this way. If Gojyo had chosen to look out of the window, he may have seen a particular small group walking by but he didn't look. Instead, he looked beside himself at the cold, empty half of the bed as realising that Sue wasn't there.

Gojyo began to feel a rising desperation as he began craving her presence the way a yaoi fan-girl would crave those subtle hints that showed the validity of her favourite pairing. The thought of 'Why isn't she here?' crossed his mind before remembering that she had been having bad stomachaches half the night. 'That's right, it was something she ate.' Gojyo frowned, he was so _sure_ that there was something important that he needed to remember about _why_ she had eaten those foods but… he was having so much trouble remembering _any_ of the details and on top of all that, he missed Sue so much that he was unable to concentrate anyway.

The door to his room opened quietly. In the dark, Gojyo couldn't see who it was that opened it but still, he knew. "Sue!" he called quietly as he clambered out of bed in relief of her return, "You're still not feeling well?" Gojyo asked in concern.

"No but I'm a lot better than before. I should be fine by sunup." She smiled wanly. "At least, I hope so."

Gojyo melted as Sue gave him a loving smile. It was hard to make out in the dark but he managed. Gojyo had never felt so loved and wanted in his life as he did right now. It was a heady feeling and he loved Sue all the more for providing it.

"I'm sorry, Gojyo. I hope you don't mind if we just go to sleep. Due to your little friend, I haven't been able to sleep yet and I'm really tired." Sue explained softly as she dragged him back to bed.

"Sure," Gojyo smiled understandingly in the dark, "I understand… Uh, what little friend are you talking about?" He asked in sudden confusion as the full impact of her words hit him.

Sue stopped where she was and looked at him with a sudden smile, Gojyo was ready. However, this wasn't the place and she was a way too tired. "Never mind, it's not important." Sue yawned as she crawled under the covers. "G'night Gojyo."

"Good night Sue." He replied, pulling her into his warm embrace. Soon, she was asleep but Gojyo remained awake, puzzled by her comment. Finally, several minutes later, Gojyo drifted off to sleep and if Sue had been awake, she might have heard him murmur a single, almost forgotten name, "Hakkai…"

To be continued

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well, I never thought I would say this but prepare for the rating to go up in the next chapter…

Oh yeah. When I first started writing this fic, it really wasn't one I wanted to do. I had another fic that I have been wanting to write for ages, ever since I was halfway through rewriting 'Distorted Mirror', plus the night I had the inspiration for this, which was also the night I wrote the first chapter, typed it up and then posted it, I was also unexplainably pissed off at the world, just pretty much freaking out with no real reason. All of that contributed to the fact that I didn't do my best for the first chapter (especially) and the following few chapters. I was aware of that back then and am even more painfully aware of that fact now. I needed to reference the first chapter to make sure I got something right that was refered in this chapter andI saw that it was even worse than I originally thought it was. As a result, I have revised and reposted the first chapter and plan to do so for the following few as well. Just have to get motivated to do so. I believe it's a little better now, if nothing else, the glaring grammar and spelling mistakes are at least gone and it's been fleshed out a little better.

Thanks to Diva Urd for all the help she has given at various times, especially with some of the character chats lately, or pre-omake as I like to call them, considering I don't know the actual word for it :-P

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Tora Macaw: Thanks and you're welcome.

ZL: What I am writing in my draft copy is the downfall of Sue but I am not going to say what chapter that is :-P Heh heh! Either way, you will need to put up with her presence for a bit longer as I just don't want to rush things. Thanks! I really enjoyed writing the Sanzo/Goku part from the previous chapter, though I was a little worried about it before a friend reassured me a couple of weeks before posting. Just have to think of it as practise for a story I have been wanting to write since well before I even started this fic and that I probably wont have the guts to write to its full potential… Well, I will just have to listen to my Hoshi Souichiro playlist lots when I do get to write it. I absolutely _love_ the man's singing voice. Heh! Listening to him as I type this up.

SweetSnowCherryblossomDarkness: That's not good about the computer. I don't think I could cope without mine anymore. I would go insane. Sorry for not being able to post a few days ago though. I'm beginning to have trouble sitting here and typing. When I had time off work a few weeks ago, I typed up a few chapters ahead of what I was up to posting but as of this one, I am going to have to start doing some serious typing again.


	14. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 14

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Rating: R – Sorry but due to content in this chapter, I had to up the rating

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Saiyuki. Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura and the various license holders. Since I like to live in denial, I have to say that I own her but I don't wanna… So I only own euS. There! Doesn't look like I said it. I can be happy now (grin)

Warnings: Gojyo and Mary-Sueness. (Looks ashamed…)

Sue: (looks indignant) Why do you always have to bag me? Why can't you accept me?

Zell: Well, tell me just who in their right minds would want to admit ownership of a Mary-Sue, especially one like _you_?

Sue: But I'm a product of _your_ warped imagination! It really hurts that you don't care.

Zell: _Smegging hell_! Do you _have_ to remind me? Geez! And by the way, you're wrong. I do care. Just not… in a positive way! Why don't you just _die_ already?

Sue: I can't believe this! My own creator… Well stuff you then. Gojyo is mine and I am taking him away from everyone else today. Just _try_ to stop me! (stalks away angrily)

Zell: (glares after succubus angrily) Why the _hell_ did I _ever_ let that stupid kappa talk me into letting him have someone like _her_!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Gojyo and Mary-Sue**

Pt 14

Hakkai stood stock still as he stared at the sight ahead, a cold fear running through him. He wondered, not for the first time, just how everything had managed to go so wrong. The healer stared into the lifeless crimson eyes with a feeling of helplessness. It seemed that he was too late…

- - -

_Earlier that morning…_

It was close to two thirty in the morning when Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo finally trudged into their rooms back at the inn without uttering a single word to each other.

As Hakkai prepared himself for bed, he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep but he also knew Sanzo was right. If he wasn't able to sleep, he had to at least try to rest. That way, he would be able to devote more energy into finding Gojyo in the morning. Very briefly, the thought of whether or not Sanzo and Goku would be able to sleep flittered through his mind but it didn't take him long to dismiss such thoughts. After all, his mind was already churning with a whirlwind of thoughts and anxieties.

'Gojyo, where are you?'

'Are you still alive? _No_! I can't think this way!'

'What has she done to you?'

'Have you ever thought about me?'

'I so loved meeting you for the first time after I became Hakkai. The surprise on your face was priceless.' Hakkai smiled sadly with that thought.

'How could you side with her? Why did you leave?'

'It really didn't suit you, you know… That short hair you had when you thought I had died.'

'I know she's been messing with your emotions but to even allow those words to be spoken… did you, on _any_ level, mean what you said about Goku?'

On and on, his worried, roiling mind would not allow Hakkai to rest. Eventually, the sun began to lighten the edges of the sky and finally, at about five thirty, the healer gave up his futile attempt at rest and decided to go for a walk instead. Silently, Hakkai dressed and slipped outside with Hakuryu on his shoulder, being careful so as not to wake anyone else in the inn.

Once outside, Hakkai briefly wondered where to go and realised that he hadn't asked the young woman _where_ the town hall was so he decided to go in search of it. That way, he would know where to go when eight o'clock at last arrived. He was pretty sure his destination would be somewhere around the town centre so that's where the healer headed. The town hall turned out to be an easy building to find, a fact that Hakkai was very glad to discover.

To fill in the time between now and then, Hakkai began to wander around the town, keeping an eye out for _any_ sign of Gojyo. Before he knew it, Hakkai found that he had left town and was on the path where he had found Goku the previous evening. The healer saw the large trees he had been told about and since he was already out here and there was still over an hour and a half before he needed to be back, he might as well take a brief look.

- - -

Back at the inn, Sanzo stared down at his sleeping charge, the corners of his mouth twitching as he fought against a smile. He knew that Goku had taken quite a long time to get to sleep and when he finally had, the lonely nightmares had begun. In exasperation, the monk had entered the saru's room and just his presence was enough to calm Goku into a more settled, peaceful sleep. The monk realised that it was more than likely Gojyo's thoughtless words that were the catalyst for the bad dreams. Certainly Goku's memories of his cave prison had resurfaced the previous night. Once Sanzo knew that Goku's 'voice' would be disturbing his own sleep no more, he had returned to bed.

Now it was a little after half past six and time to wake up. For once, he didn't feel like yelling at or kicking Goku awake. Nope! He had a glass of water in his hand and was more than prepared to use it, hence the smile he was fighting. Sanzo tossed the contents of the container full in Goku's face and the saru awoke, spluttering and wet.

"Wha? What was that for Sanzo?" Goku demanded, half angry, half confused.

Naturally, Sanzo wasn't about to explain himself, so with a half glare directed at Goku, he replied, "Get up! If you want breakfast before we look for that damn idiot kappa, be ready and downstairs in five minutes!" The monk turned to walk out the room when he heard the boy's plaintive response.

"I'm not so sure I'm hungry…" Goku hung his head as he sat in his bed, fully awake.

The monk raised his eyebrows, "Don't lie to me. Get up, get ready and get down to breakfast! I _won't_ have you so weak with hunger that you collapse five minutes into the search!" With that, Sanzo stalked out of Goku's room to go wake Hakkai.

It wasn't that he thought the healer would need a wake up call, far from it. In fact, he doubted that Hakkai even slept. It was more to let him know they would soon be ready to look for that pain-in-the-ass that the healer liked to call his best friend. Hell, Sanzo had no idea how Hakkai could even put up with that _damn_ kappa!

The monk opened the door after finding it unlocked and he walked straight in, speaking the moment he turned the handle. "Hakkai! We're getting ready to leave. Once we've had breakfast, we can head to the town hall for that infor… Hmph!" Hakkai wasn't there, nor was he in the small bathroom, the door for that was wide open. "Idiot!"

- - -

Down at breakfast, Goku found he was hungrier than he first thought and had begun to devour eggs, bacon, nikuman, rice and toast as though he hadn't eaten for several days. When Sano finally came down, he looked up with a smile. "I really was hungry!" Sanzo snorted, unsurprised and Goku continued, ""Hey, where's Hakkai?"

The monk grunted and sat down, pouring himself some tea and claiming a couple of the remaining slices of toast. "Already gone. The idiot!"

Goku stopped eating and stood. "Well, what are we waiting for then?"

"Sit down!" Sanzo snapped. He had known this was going to happen. That's why he chose to take his time before coming down to join Goku for breakfast. "We are waiting until I have eaten breakfast." He added firmly.

Goku reluctantly sat back down and started reluctantly picking at the remainder of the meal while Sanzo took his time.

Not too long later, they both finished breakfast and left the inn.

"Sanzo, do you know where the town hall is?" Goku asked.

Sanzo gave a curt nod. "I asked the receptionist before coming to breakfast." He replied.

"Oh. Good!" Goku said with relief. "Do you think Hakkai knows where it is?"

"If he doesn't, he'll ask. Don't ask stupid questions." Annoyance filled Sanzo's voice.

"Okay, sorry." Goku replied and thought. "How long will it take to get there?"

Sanzo grit his teeth. "How the hell would _I_ know? I've never been there! We _should_ get there early though."

Goku nodded, deciding that be better keep quiet for a few minutes. Sanzo was beginning to sound cranky. 'Lack of sleep.' Goku nodded to himself, missing the rolling of the monk's eyes. Despite Goku's conscious decision to keep quiet for a time, he found himself speaking again. "Do… do you think Gojyo is alright? And Hakkai?"

"I _don't_ know!" Sanzo had been trying to hold his temper last night and this morning but it was beginning to be almost unbearably difficult. If the bakazaru kept up these inane questions much longer, he was going to snap. Luckily, not long later they arrived at the town hall and as Sanzo suspected, they were early so he and Goku settled down on some benches outside to wait.

- - -

"Is your boyfriend alright? He looks as though he's come down with something nasty." The kindly middle-aged lady who ran the boarding house asked in concern.

"Yes, He'll be fine. Some fresh air will do wonders, won't it Gojyo darling?" Sue smiled reassuringly in the kappa's direction.

Gojyo seemed to brighten physically at the attention from his beloved but his eyes remained dim and a little unfocused. "Some fresh air would be great." He answered in a vague tone.

"Why don't we try yesterday all over again? Just the two of us this time." Sue breathed softly in Gojyo's ear. She then leaned back a little smiling seductively as she twirled her fingers through the shoulder strap of her black and green halter-top. I'll even let you 'study' this time. We're both more than ready."

Gojyo returned her smile with an empty one of his own, "Then you can be the risqué sensei and I'll be your naughty student." He leered slowly, almost as if in a dream.

Sue giggled, "Sounds like fun." Then she turned to their hostess, "Is there any chance of being able to get a small packed lunch? I think we are better off not eating until a little later, when Gojyo is feeling a bit better."

The woman nodded, "Of course. I'll just go prepare you something." As Sue thanked her, their hostess left for the kitchen, calling for her hung-over daughter to come and help her.

Once the two were alone, Sue spoke excitedly to Gojyo. "Finally! We'll be alone! No-one to butt in where they are not wanted, no-one to bother us, neither of us too tired! I've been waiting for this since the moment I laid my eyes on you." The succubus stroked her fingers slowly down the cheek of the bewitched kappa, actually eliciting a small tingle of excitement from the otherwise out-of-it Gojyo.

"Can hardly wait." The kappa replied, still not sounding as if he was quite all there. "When do we leave?"

- - -

Hakkai had allowed the beauty of his surroundings to distract him for a few minutes but now, it was time to head back and he needed to hurry. Then again, Hakuryu was still perched on his shoulder, once they arrived back at the main path leading back towards the nearby town, they would be able to travel much more quickly.

Suddenly, the healer stopped dead in his tracks, his hand falling away from Hakuryu to hang uselessly by his side. He just stared ahead, unable to peel his eyes from the sight in front of him. 'This is a nightmare…' Hakkai thought hollowly. 'It cannot be happening.'

In front of him, on a blanket on the ground, was his very naked best friend, the man he had finally realized that he loved and the equally naked succubus, the woman who unintentionally forced him to realize his feelings towards Gojyo. Hakkai shuddered at the sight of Gojyo over the top of that woman. Currently, they were kissing passionately, hungrily even and the distraught healer felt sick to his stomach at the sight. He found, just like the previous night, that he couldn't look away.

A dark cloud was beginning to form from Gojyo, winding its way slowly towards the ecstatic succubus. Sue's emerald coloured eyes glittered with hunger and excitement as she opened them. "It's time Gojyo, take me so that I may sate my hunger at last." She commanded huskily.

"Yes." Hakkai heard Gojyo's dreamlike reply. He was sounding _nothing_ like the person the healer knew. He didn't even sound as though he knew who he was anymore.

Hakkai saw Gojyo about to insert himself into Sue and he forced himself to act, crying out, "_Gojyo! Get AWAY from her_!"

The bewitched kappa didn't seem as if he even heard so Hakkai ran towards the couple with every intention of pulling Gojyo away from the succubus. He needn't have bothered running though because Sue suddenly glared at him and pushed Gojyo off her as she clambered her way to her feet.

Gojyo looked towards his lover with a slightly bewildered expression before following her lead and standing beside her, facing against Hakkai, a blank look now covering his face.

Hakkai looked towards Gojyo, his heart pounding though speaking much more calmly than before. "Gojyo, you_ must_ move away from her, _please_! Sue is a succubus and plans to steal your life from you." Unfortunately, despite his impassioned plea, his friend still made no move that even suggested that he'd heard and Hakkai found himself staring pleadingly into Gojyo's empty, almost lifeless eyes, wondering just how Sue had gotten her claws so deeply into the stubborn red head's mind.

Sue smiled at Hakkai and it was a nasty smile. "It's useless, you know. Gojyo is _mine_ now to do with as I please. Between you and especially that damn brat, you have interfered enough." She turned her head a little in Gojyo's direction and in a silky but commanding tone, spoke again, "Gojyo, I've had enough of these interruptions. Kill him!"

"Anything for you." Gojyo answered. The only need he had left was the need to please Sue. He reached out his hands to summon shakujou and turned his empty gaze onto Hakkai. The healer stared back in disbelief as Gojyo addressed him in a dull voice. "Make this easy on yourself and just die."

Hakkai stood stock still as he stared at the sight ahead, a cold fear running through him. He wondered, not for the first time, just how everything had managed to go so wrong. The healer stared into the lifeless crimson eyes with a feeling of helplessness. It seemed that he was too late. The next thing Hakkai noticed was the crescent blade of shakujou whistling through the air in an arc, heading on a deadly course toward him.

To be continued

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eep! Please don't kill me for this. It wrote itself! I swear! It had nothing to do with the fact that I was in a bitchy mood the week I wrote the draft for this chapter. Honest!

Thanks to Diva Urd for reassuring me about parts of this chapter before posting.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
SweetSnowCherryBlossomDarkness: Well, I'm glad that wasn't your comp you were having probs with then. Actually, you were the first to review and only about 3 or 4 hours after I posted. I'm sorry about your loss.

Onigiri Monster: I'm glad you have your computer fixed now. (nods) This is the beginning of the end for her but, it won't be quick, that much I will promise you (nods).As for Hoshi, no, I didn't realise he was in Soul Calibre 2. I have been downloading a whole slew of songs by him though and came across some for 'Harukanaru Toki no Naka de' as a result, I went and downloaded 3 eps and plan to get more. Very Fushigi Yuugi-like but it has Hoshi! (snickers) He plays such a pretty boy, very feminine.

Tora Macaw: (snicker) Unlikely, I know but yeah, he got thrown from that inn. Probably had other things on his mind along with realising that he did go _too_ far. Yes, Sue must die and we'll get there soon (chuckles evilly) As I said in the last chapter, I just don't wish to rush things

ZL: I'm glad you enjoyed (smiles)

Diva Urd: Thanks. I'm glad you like my portrayal of Sanzo, it means a lot and thanks for the concrit. I never thought that the flashback, end flashback thing could be off putting and have already removed it from the next chapter. I will eventually get around to removing it from the last as well. I'm sorry that you didn't feel that one sentence fit though. I will see about that one. I'm not much of a humour writer which is why this isn't a humour fic. I just can't tend to hold humour fics together unless you can really get me in the mood. Still, I will keep your advice in mind for the future.


	15. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 15

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Character Chat: Diva Urd and Zelgadis55

Rating: R

Disclaimers: None of the characters or situations from Saiyuki belongs to me. They belong to she who must be worshiped. No! I do _not_ mean Kanzeon Bosatsu… I meant Kazuya Minekura! The flashback is taken from the Saiyuki Reload manga chapter 5.5, the English edition from Singapore. (flashback written in solid paragraph italics)

Warning: Small amount of language. Best friends have become enemies due to the interference of a haggy succubus… oh yeah… and a little of Sanzo's generally bad attitude.

Sanzo: You _do_ want to die, don't you? (eyebrow twitches)

Zell: Why do you ask?

Sanzo: (lights a cigarette) My attitude is none of your damn business.

Zell: I never said it was. I only made one teeny, tiny, innocent comment.

Sanzo: ...Which wasn't yours to make. Now shut up and get rid of that shitty succubus before I kill you.

Zell: (smiles sweetly) The comment came from my mouth, therefore mine to make. You shouldn't eavesdrop, that's rude you know and as for the succubus, not my job (shrugs). You can't kill me or you will be stuck with her for the rest of your lives, so chew on that.

Sanzo: (whips gun out and shoots, narrowly missing Zell's head three times)

Zell: (Ducks and screams) _Bastard_! Just wait till I get to the chapters I haven't even written yet! (Runs for life)

Sanzo: (raises eyebrow, then turns around and walks off)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Gojyo and Mary-Sue**

**Pt 15**

Goku and Sanzo stepped outside of the town hall building, clutching a list with almost twenty addresses of homes registered as running a bed and breakfast scrawled on it. The majority of these only took business during those times of the year when the town swelled in population but they were still worth checking out, just in case.

"Hakkai still isn't here yet." Goku exclaimed, looking anxiously in all directions.

"_Hmmph_! It's still a few minutes early." Sanzo replied dismissively. Someone had turned up at the building early and Sanzo had convinced him to let them in then and there. It hadn't taken very long to find the information they were after and it was still only about ten minutes before eight am.

"Even so," Sanzo added a moment later, "it's unlike Hakkai to not be here yet."

Goku looked around restlessly again, worry filling his golden eyes. "Then, what do we do now, Sanzo?"

Sanzo sighed in annoyance, he would rather send Goku ahead to each address while waiting here in peace for their companion to turn up but he still remembered the time when Hakuryu had gone missing one night.

_Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo had just returned from their initial search for the missing dragon and Hakkai was anxious for news of his dear pet._

_"Ah… Gojyo, Goku… Any luck on your side?" Their resident healer and dragon owner asked._

_Gojyo shook his head, "Nope! We came up empty too."_

_"I've even tried asking around other inns!" Goku piped up anxiously. "Say sir… did you happen to see a strange jeep-shaped like creature that could've also looked sorta like a dragon?"_

_Gojyo face-faulted while Hakkai covered his face with a strained smile, "Uh… well… Perhaps the problem lies in the question, Goku." He had commented in disappointment._

Considering past experience, how could Sanzo trust Goku to ask the right questions in his search? "I'll give you half the list baka. Wait here for Hakkai then together, work through it. I will start on this half now. Meet back here when done."

Goku nodded, taking the half of the list that Sanzo handed him. "Alright. I hope he hurries though. I don't like waiting around, I'd rather be doing something to find the ero-kappa."

"Tch!" Was Sanzo's only reply as he walked away, unknowingly leaving his charge to wait for a friend who was not going to come.

- - -

The crescent blade of shakujou sliced through the air on a deadly intercept course with Hakkai, snapping the healer out of his surprised stare. He concentrated and threw his hands out in front of its path, forming his ki into a protective shield. The blade bounced off the shield with a muted clang, its flight interrupted and dying from the sudden blow.

As Gojyo retracted the blade, Hakkai released his concentration from the ki shield and turned his head slightly toward Hakuryu, addressing the small dragon while never removing his gaze from Gojyo and Sue. "Hakuryu, please fly someplace a little safer until I can finish this fight." He asked.

"Kyuu…" his pet replied mournfully as he took flight, jumping from his master's shoulder. He flew to safety as requested but refused to go very far. He managed to get out of the way just in time as Gojyo resumed his blank-eyed attack on his best friend.

Hakkai noticed two things during the ensuing fight. One, that Gojyo didn't appear to be fighting with all his usual skill, that was, as far as Hakkai was concerned, a very good thing and two, that Gojyo, as instructed by Sue, was _really_ out for blood. Hakkai wasn't willing to oblige, not under these circumstances, not even if it was Gojyo.

The kappa appeared to be relying on shakujou for his attacks. There was no up close and personal in this fight but the twisting, winding, deadly arcs of shakujou were unrelenting and after some time of Hakkai dodging the glinting, razor edged blade, Gojyo was beginning to miss by narrower and narrower margins. Still, judging by the impassiveness of the hanyou's face, nothing about this seemed to be bothering him very much.

Hakkai reached back, his hands curling into a circle with a large gap of air between them. A pinprick of light formed in the centre and the healer concentrated, the pinprick swelling until it became a large glowing ball of destructive light, which Hakkai then unleashed, throwing it toward his friend. It missed! Or rather, the ball of energy hit exactly where the healer hoped, right at Gojyo's feet. It created a small crater in the ground, knocking the kappa completely off his feet and causing him to hit his head as he fell.

As Gojyo lay sprawled on the ground, the healer turned his gaze towards the succubus, forming another ki ball as he faced her.

She sneered at him, "Do you think that type of attack would even possibly harm me?"

Hakkai paused and asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

She snorted, her facade now completely dropped. Gojyo was hers now, it no longer mattered how she acted in front of him. "You know what I am. I thrive on life energy so if you use your ki on me," she smirked, "you'll only be feeding me."

The healer winced. He _really_ should have realized that himself, it was that obvious. However, while the healer hesitated, Gojyo regained his feet. The first Hakkai knew of this was when shakujou's chain began to encircle him. As the realization hit, the healer jumped but the links tightened too quickly for him to escape their embrace and Hakkai was pulled back, only to slam face down onto the ground.

As Hakkai lay there, temporarily winded, he heard a fearful, worried cry from Hakuryu. "N… no, Hakuryu!" he yelled, breathlessly at first. "Stay away! I'll be fine."

"No, you won't," Sue said, a nasty smile filling her otherwise pretty face, "you'll be dead. Kill him _now_, Gojyo!"

Gojyo nodded trance-like and moved towards his fallen friend. As he reached the healer, Gojyo looked down to see Hakkai looking up at him with a slight smile and with one bright and one slightly dimmed emerald coloured eye. There was something about the way the healer was laying there, that struck a chord deep within the kappa and he stared down, unsure of just what it was that was beginning to bother him.

"Gojyo," Hakkai said softly, trying to hide a sense of urgency, "don't you think it would be a bit impolite of you to kill me now? After taking me in over three years ago?" He closed his eyes, smiling up at the man he loved and trusting in Gojyo to do as he saw fit.

The kappa raised the staff part of shakujou in preparation to plunge it through the healer's body and kill him as he had been commanded to do but again, he found himself hesitating. Something was really starting to feel wrong here. Gojyo closed his eyes in frustration and shook his head in an effort to clear it.

Hakkai opened his eyes again to look up at Gojyo. He clearly saw the evidence of the war raging within the kappa's mind written all over his features and softly began to speak again. "Gojyo…"

"_Gojyo_!" Sue screeched angrily, "What the _hell_ do you think you are doing? _Kill that bastard, damn you_!"

The kappa turned to Sue in confusion, "But," he said hesitantly, "it's Hakkai…"

She glared at him in disbelief. "I don't care _who_ it is! Actually, that's a lie, I _do_ care and _that's_ why I want him dead! He's dangerous. That bastard and his bratty friend have been trying to do _everything_ they could to break us up. Do you really want that, dear Gojyo?"

"No…" Gojyo replied, staring at her. He then turned back to face the healer, the staff of shakujou back high in the air, "I don't but… that's Hakkai you're asking me to kill. I… can't." Gojyo turned to face Sue desperately, lowering his weapon again.

"Can't we just leave him here, wrapped in shakujou's chain? I can summon it back when we're far enough away. That way, Hakkai won't be able to come between us any more." Gojyo took a deep breath, his argument becoming stronger as he spoke, as the fog in his mind lifted a little. "Either way, I _can't_ kill my best friend."

A familiar stubbornness had begun to creep back into Gojyo's voice, much to the relief of Hakkai. However, the healer was still worried that he would be left here, unable to follow while the other two ran off. He surreptitiously began trying to wriggle free from the chains.

Sue meanwhile, looked furious and she stormed over from where she was standing a good fifteen meters away. Once she reached Gojyo's side, she leaned forward until she was nose to nose with the hanyou and breathed deeply, evenly, "I _told_ you to kill him. _Now_!" Sue snarled within Gojyo's face.

This close to the succubus, with her pheromones filling his nostrils yet again, Gojyo's eyes began to glaze over once more. "I don't…"

Gojyo wobbled slightly as Sue reached her hands up to either side of his face and almost savagely kissed the lecherous kappa. "Kill him now." She repeated softly moments later, still holding his face against hers.

"Anything for you, Sue. Anything." Gojyo replied, eager to please her once more as he turned back to Hakkai.

- - -

Meanwhile, Sanzo had reached the third address on his half of the list when he discovered the house his missing teammate and the slut from hell had spent the previous night in. The young woman who answered the door looked as though she was suffering from a hangover but upon hearing whom Sanzo was looking for, she brightened and was more than willing to talk all about him.

From her endless rambling on, Sanzo discovered that this was the woman Hakkai had spoken to the night before. He also learnt about the way the damn kappa and succubus were behaving that morning, including that Gojyo had not seemed well in the slightest, not that Sanzo cared about the cockroach anyway and he also found out how much this girl disliked Sue. The feeling was mutual but since Sanzo was never in a conversational mood at the best of times, he declined to comment. As the young woman went on, Sanzo slowly, or rather quite quickly became more pissed off with each passing word. The girl just wouldn't shut up, nor would she say what he really wanted, rather _needed_ to know. All he really _wanted_ was to be alone, undisturbed and to not have to baby-sit his companions for once.

His patience spent, Sanzo then scowled. "All I asked was _if_ you had seen the cockroach and where he then went! I _don't_ have time to hear about your love life or lack-there-of and if I did have time, I certainly would _not_ be wasting it by listening to your babbling!"

Her eyes filled with tears and Sanzo was relieved to note that she then actually became helpful. While she didn't know exactly _where_ that damn kappa and his leash holder were, she was able to tell him that they were going back to someplace they had been the day before.

As Sanzo left with the intention of heading back to where he arranged to meet Goku and Hakkai, he heard the door slam behind him, along with several screams of fury that faded as he walked away. The monk put as much of the annoying encounter out of his mind as he was able and hoped that Goku and Hakkai would not take too long to return, after all, the saru was the only one who knew exactly where the cockroach and the black widow had been during much of the previous day.

Not long afterwards, Sanzo saw the town hall building and Goku still sitting outside, fidgeting and looking bored. Suddenly his charge turned his head, looking straight at him and grinning. Goku jumped to his feet and ran to the monk, waving excitedly.

"_Sanzo_!" he yelled, "You're back!"

"Brilliant deduction! You should use that steel trap mind of yours for trivia nights or quizzes." Sanzo replied, his voice thick with sarcasm. "I see Hakkai didn't turn up."

Goku shook his head, his messy brown hair moving with the action. "I was getting bored as well as worried." His gold eyes met Sanzo's violet ones, communicating concern for not just one but now two of his friends. "Do you think Hakkai is alright or maybe he found Gojyo already?"

"Hnn, I don't know. Was that river the only place you went with the kappa and that succubus yesterday?"

Goku thought a moment, "Yeah, other than a bit of wandering around the town."

"They wont be in town. They went somewhere to be alone. Lets go, you lead the way and _don't_ get us lost!"

Nodding in acknowledgement, Goku began quickly walking while asking, "Where? To the river?"

Sanzo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "No, back to Chang'an."

Goku faltered, "That's a long was to walk and what about India?"

The monk grit his teeth, resisting the urge to pull out his harisen. "Just lead the way to the river bakazaru!" he snapped.

Goku nodded, picking up speed as he led the way.

To be continued

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. :-)

ZL: (Grins) Yeah, cliffhangers can be annoying when you are on the wrong end of them but so much fun to use.

Ouatic7: Poor Hakkai is right. Yeah, everyone knows Sue can't win… after all, that's what the challenge stipulated… (pouts) I many have had more fun otherwise. (laughs) Nuh, I would never let her win, regardless of challenge or otherwise.

Tora Macaw: I wouldn't be entirely too quick to blame your computer this time… After all, FFNet has been horrible to try to get on this last week. As I type these responses up, I am wondering if I will even be able to load up the chapter any time soon… (smiles) I'm glad you liked the way the chapter turned out. That was a little different for me and kinda fun to start and finish the chapter the same way.

C.T Saiyukily Twisted: I'm trying to update on a more or less weekly basis. At the moment, I really have no excuse not to, considering I have written about 4 chapters ahead of where I have posted too. Well, I had certain plans for the story but they keep drifting away from what I originally wanted to do, so yeah, it wrote itself. Actually, I think its turned out better as a result than if I stubbornly stuck to what I_ was_ going to write. (whimpers) I'm sorry for torturing Hakkai, honestly, he is one of my fave characters.

Diva Urd: Thanks. I'm glad you didn't think the scene with Sanzo soaking Goku was _too_ out. Thing is, if in the right situation, I could see him doing something like that. He may not show it much but he does have a twisted sense of humour (which being a Sanzo fanatic you would well know). And yeah… Gojyo is fighting Hakkai in the nude. He's out of it, under Sue's control and therefore would not have thought to have put his clothes back on… Really, I personally think that is best left to peoples imaginations though in a later chapter there is going to be a brief mention of that fact. I _will_ kill her, I promise! Just not _yet_.

Lillith( ): Thank you (smiles happily) and you're welcome. I love writing Saiyuki and I'm glad that some people get some enjoyment out of reading my fan fics. It's no bother to get reviews from people, in fact, it quite helps to inspire more. I mean, I write for myself more than anyone else (which is why I don't continually ask people to review) but getting comments really is a huge boost. Thanks. :-)


	16. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 16

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Beta: Diva Urd

Rating: R – due to a previous chapter

Warning: Nudity (no details though) Mary-Sue

Disclaimer: None of the characters other than the Mary-Sue belong to me… Why can't I have the good ones? Much thanks go to Kazuya Minekura for her wonderful universe.

No small animals were seriously harmed during the writing of this chapter, however, one (sarcasm) unfortunate (/sarcasm)Mary-Sue needed burn treatment.

Hakuryu flies down and lands a couple meters in front: Kyuu! Kyuu kyuu kyuuuu.

Zell: Um… I have no idea what you just said…

Hakuryu: Kyuuuu! Kyuu, kyuu!

Zell: (blinks in confusion) I'm sorry Hakuryu, I can't understand dragon speak.

Hakuryu: Kyuu! (Flies away and returns a few minutes later, dropping a small device at my feet.) Kyuu, kyuu!

Zell: (picks the device up, sees an on switch and flicks it)

Hakuryu: Kyuu, kyuu kyuu kyuuuu kyuu? (There, can you understand me now?)

Zell: (grins) Yup! I can. What's up?

Hakuryu: Kyuu kyuu kyuu kyuu _kyuu_ kyuu, kyuu kyuu kyuu kyuu kyuu! Kyuu? (You may not have _seriously_ harmed me but you _are_ hurting Hakkai with this! _Why_?)

Zell: Oh… I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional but I promise, I won't do him any permanent harm and eventually, I will help him.

Hakyuryu: Kyuu! (You better!) Kyuu kyuu kyuu, kyuu kyuu kyuu kyuu kyuu kyuu kyuu kyuu! (If you don't, you'll be the one being treated for burns.)

Zell: Uh… will bear that in mind.

Hakuryu: _Kyuu_! (_Good_!) (Flies away)

* * *

Gojyo and Mary-Sue

Pt 16

Hakkai stared up from where he lay in disbelief. Gojyo seemed to have been about to break free of Sue's influence only moments before and now, he was firmly entrenched within her spell once more. Gojyo was _really_ going to kill him if he couldn't do something to save himself and that, Hakkai needed to do without hurting his friend.

Gojyo stabbed down with the staff of his weapon, the chain and blade still wrapped tightly around Hakkai. The healer desperately rolled aside, barely escaping the downward strike. With the tight links of the chain and the way they dug into his body, Hakkai found it difficult to even move just now, yet he wasn't prepared to give up, on Gojyo _or_ himself.

"Kyuu! Kyuu, kyuu, kyuu!" Hakkai heard his little dragon furiously exclaim, followed by several screams and shrieks from Sue. He noticed Gojyo falter again, torn between obeying his orders from Sue and going to her rescue. Going to her rescue obviously won out, because Gojyo suddenly retracted shakujou's chain, unintentionally freeing Hakkai and chased after Hakuryu, who was furiously attacking Sue.

Hakkai pulled himself back onto his feet just in time to see a large burst of flame erupt from the little dragon's mouth. He was less than a meter away from Sue and the woman's hastily pulled on clothes and hair caught alight. She screamed in fright and ran for the river to put herself out. Unfortunately, with her on the run, that left clear space between Gojyo and Hakuryu.

The bewitched kappa used his newfound opportunity to lash out at the transforming dragon with lightning speed. Hakuryu 'kyuued' in fright as someone that he thought he could trust tried to hurt him.

"_Gojyo_!" Hakkai cried in fear for his pet. He ran behind the tall redhead, throwing his arms around him in an attempt to hold him back but Gojyo fought like a man possessed and nicked Hakuryu's left wing with the blade of his weapon while he flailed.

"_Kyuu_…" Hakuryu cried.

"Gojyo! Please stop fighting us, we're your friends." Hakkai pleaded, struggling to stay in place even as he cast his gaze over Hakuryu to see if the dragon was badly hurt. The healer breathed an internal sigh of relief when he noticed the damage was only minor. Concentrating on Gojyo, he redoubled his efforts to hold his friend back, continually talking and trying to get through to the hanyou. After several minutes, Gojyo's struggling began to subside, much to Hakkai's relief.

"Let me go Hakkai, I need to find out if Sue's alright." Gojyo suddenly spoke up, a desperate tone filling his voice.

"If I let you go, you won't try attacking Hakuryu anymore, will you?" The healer asked softly. "I don't want you near Sue either. She's a danger to you."

"_Dammit_ Hakkai, just let me go!" Gojyo tried to rip himself from Hakkai's grip. "I really don't' know what your problem is but stop trying to come between Sue and me! I'm sick of you and… and… everyone else trying to interfere. Sue's hurt because of that damn flying rat of yours so unless you plan on using that power of yours to heal her, just stay the hell away from us." He added savagely.

"Look at yourself Gojyo, thanks to her, the only time you show any sign of still being you, is if someone gets you angry enough to fight. A moment ago, you couldn't even remember Goku or Sanzo's names, could you?" There was no response so Hakkai continued a little more calmly. "Gojyo, Sue isn't human or youkai. She is something else, a succubus. Haven't you noticed your strength being sapped? Goku noticed when he went near her. She is trying to consume your life. _She _doesn't love you, _I_ do!" Hakkai stopped, involuntarily releasing his grip on the kappa. He hadn't meant to say so much but Gojyo seemed not to have heard his last comment.

Gojyo whirled around to face Hakkai, "You're wrong, Sue does love me and I'll do anything for her… but I don't want to hurt you so please _just leave_!" He turned and rushed to the water's edge where Sue laid, eyes closed and breathing shallowly. "Sue?" he asked, concern filling his voice, "Are…"

Sue frowned without opening her eyes, "Don't bother me. I need to concentrate!" she replied shortly.

Gojyo stayed quiet, not even bristling at her tone and watched in fascination as the burns inflicted by Hakuryu's dragon breath slowly healed over, seeming almost as if they had never existed in the first place. He didn't notice when Hakkai, cradling Hakuryu gently in his arms, finally walked over after attending to the little dragon, to stand beside him.

The healer decided to try getting through to Gojyo once more. "You really do not look very well Gojyo. You're pale and almost gaunt. You weren't like this two days ago. At least come with me for a few hours. Please give me a chance to try to convince you that what I have been trying to say is…"

Gojyo whirled around, anger filling his expression, "Just drop it Hakkai! Take the rat and leave me alone before I'm asked to kill you again, because I will!" he said vehemently, though Hakkai noticed a brief flash of pain pass through the kappa's eyes before putting his hand to his head and rubbing as though he had a headache. "I just… I find it hard to say no to someone I love so much. I'm asking you for the last time, _go_! Leave me _alone_! Gojyo looked up suddenly, his dulled crimson eyes meeting Hakkai's gaze.

The healer shook his head. "I can't leave you with _her_. You have trouble saying no when you're close to her because she is doing something to control you and she needs proximity to you to do it. If you would come away from her for awhile, you would understand what I mean."

Gojyo looked back to his friend for a long moment, the light breeze playing several strands of his hair across his face. "I've never needed anyone before, not since… I _need_ her Hakkai. I can't live without her. I'd go crazy without being near her."

While the two men were engrossed in their conversation, neither noticed that Sue had finished her self healing and in the process looking several years older and angrier. She slowly, silently rose from where she lay near the water's edge, her hate filled gaze fixed on the healer and small dragon that he carried in his arms and little by little advanced on them. Hakkai finally noticed her movement, turning in surprise as she suddenly closed the distance between them.

The healer barely had time to react, managing only to throw the surprised Hakuryu to the side as Sue hit. She punched, knocking him to the ground and descended directly down on top of him. Sue's hands encircled Hakkai's throat in a vice-like grip as she began to strangle him.

"You should have left well enough alone." Sue snarled. "I'll kill you and then that damn fire-breathing dragon. Afterwards, I'll also hunt down that brat."

Hakkai tried to break her hands away from him but felt himself becoming weak at a fast rate. 'She's draining my energy.' He realised and redoubled his efforts to escape her choking grasp.

"While I can drain you of your most of your life's energy, unless you give yourself up freely, like Gojyo will, much of it will be wasted. Still, I should be able to make up quite a bit of the energy I wasted healing those burns. Die, Hakkai, die knowing that you were unable to save your dear friend, let alone yourself." The succubus snarled in fury, seeming to tighten her grip all the more.

Hakkai squeezed his eyes shut in pain, his lungs beginning to burn from the lack of oxygen while Gojyo looked on, very much wanting to help but finding himself physically unable to lift a hand against his love.

Hakuryu cried out frantically for his master and flew at the succubus's back, clawing and biting protectively.

"_Gojyo_," Sue snapped furiously, "Get that thing off of me and kill it. Right now, in front of this bastard!"

The kappa found himself doing as he was told but hesitated when he reached the woman's side. Sue, his love, was asking him to kill an innocent creature that was only trying to help his master, Gojyo's best friend. The little dragon was doing what Gojyo knew that he himself should be doing but… Sue had asked him for help and he had to do what he could. As the conflicting thoughts raced wildly through his mind, Sue glanced his way.

"What the frigging _hell_ are you doing? _Kill it_! _Get it off of me, you damn useless male_!" she screeched.

Gojyo looked at her, nodding, his thoughts clearer now than they had been for a while and he reached out, taking Hakuryu into his grasp.

"_Thank you_!" Sue snapped impatiently.

"Haku… ryu…" Hakkai gasped, barely able to get the name past his lips.

Gojyo turned to the left and dropped the dragon on the ground then, ignoring his inquiring gaze, turned back to Sue, reaching out and gently taking her arms. In surprise, Sue loosened her grip on Hakkai's throat.

"Wha… what are you doing?"

"Stopping you from killing my friend." Gojyo found himself answering. "I can't let you do it, sorry."

Sue's shock gave way to anger and she lurched for the healer's throat again but Gojyo pulled her back, kissing her gently on the side of her neck. "Sue, I would do almost anything for you but I can't let you hurt my friends any longer."

Hakkai peered up from where he lay, still trying to catch his breath once more. He saw anger and confusion filling the face of the succubus and heard her say, "How _dare_ you disobey me? You're _mine_! You became mine last night, the moment that you forgot your friends, the moment that you forgot _him_," she gestured angrily at Hakkai, "the moment you forgot that brat who made me so damn sick!"

Gojyo stiffened at her words, "Who… who's this brat you keep mentioning?" he felt cold. It was bad enough that for a while he had forgotten Hakkai but whom else had he forgotten? And then there was the way she talked about owning him, the way so much of his mind was a bluralong withthe fact that it hadn't even fazed him and the way…

… he had almost killed Hakkai earlier.

It all served to make him suddenly wary. After all the love Sue had offered him, how could he be suspicious?

How could he have tried to betray the one person who had always meant so much more to him than anybody else?

How could he even consider grabbing Hakkai and leaving with him now?

How could he have even forgotten Hakkai…

…which he had…

…for a time…

"That brat," Sue sneered, "is Goku. The one who arranged to give me a dose of food poisoning, the one who was always like an annoying little brother to you."

What little colour remained in Gojyo's cheeks drained completely. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't picture this Goku or anyone else and the more he thought about it, the more the lack of memory was beginning to disturb him. "I… Why don't I remember?" Gojyo asked quietly as Hakkai climbed to his feet to stand beside the kappa.

Sue smiled and it was a twisted little smile. Her voice held a hint of malice but was mainly filled with self-congratulation. "Because by this stage, your past is unimportant. Only _I_ matter to you now and your mind is focussed on giving yourself over to me, to the exclusion of all else. Now, come here, we're going!" she commanded.

Gojyo found he was beginning to walk toward her, not even thinking about it and then, he felt Hakkai's hand gently rest on his shoulder.

"Gojyo…" The healer rasped.

The kappa shook himself visibly, willing himself to go no further and through grit teeth said, "No, I'm not coming with you."

"_What_? How _dare_ you refuse me!" Sue snapped in anger.

"I just did lady!" Gojyo replied, forcing himself with all the effort he could muster.

"You can't live without me!"

"By the sound of it, I wouldn't be able to live _with_ you."

Sue snarled, "I even went so far as to alter my appearance to perfectly suit your desires and _this_ is the gratitude you show me. You could have died in complete bliss." She shook her head angrily. "Nobody has _ever_ defied me like this before. You watch, you'll come _crawling_ back to me."

Gojyo forced what appeared to be a nonchalant smile onto his face. "I don't think so." He said lightly. Glancing at Hakkai, his eyes pleading urgency, he added, "Lets get out of here."

The healer nodded in agreement as he picked up on Gojyo's unspoken thought of 'before I change my mind'. He bowed slightly to Sue with a smile crossing his features. "Sayônara Sue-san." He said politely, using a voice that clearly pained him to use. Then he and Gojyo began to walk away from the river, with Hakuryu flapping after them and landing on Hakkai's shoulder once he had caught up.

Before they had even walked fifteen meters, Sue snarled and flexed her fingers, inch long talons extending from what had previously appeared to be ordinary fingernails and ran straight at Hakkai. "_I won't let you take him away from me_!"

Gojyo and Hakkai whirled around, the kappa suddenly brandishing shakujou in his hands but he found himself physically hesitating even as he screamed in his mind, telling himself to go through with the attack, to defend his friend.

Hakkai noticed the turmoil still raging within Gojyo and reached out, clasping the staff alongside his friend. They exchanged a brief, hurried glance and together, thrust the blade through Sue's body. She fell, her eyes seemingly lumps of pure hatred. "You'll pay for this… both of… you… "Sue's eyes closed and she lay unmoving as Gojyo stared down at her, in shock of actually having killed the woman he still loved.

Hakkai knelt down beside the succubus, searching for a pulse. Finding nothing he said, "It's over." He looked up at Gojyo, becoming concerned from the look he saw in his eyes. It was as if there was no hope left within Gojyo's soul.

"I… killed her, Hakkai." Gojyo said simply, his voice almost unreadable. "I love her… and I killed her."

Hakkai stood and stepped in front of his friend, deliberately blocking Gojyo's view of Sue. "Yes, however she was going to kill us. We had no choice. Even if Sue had given up and gone away, she would have only tried the same thing on somebody else who couldn't defend themselves."

Gojyo nodded, seeming to stare straight through Hakkai and down at Sue, then he looked up and met the healer's eyes. "Let's go." He said attempting to sound dismissive but Hakkai knew better.

"I like that idea." Hakkai nodded. "This way."

Gojyo looked a little confused. " I know my mind's been in a fog but I could've sworn that town was back that way."

The healer smiled with a slightly embarrassed expression slipping over his features. "It is Gojyo but… your clothes are this way."

"Uh… yeah, of course." Gojyo muttered. "That's why I feel a little… exposed." Following Hakkai to the side of the clearing where he and Sue had obviously been, Gojyo picked up his previously tossed aside, forgotten clothing and quickly dressed, not caring that he wasn't alone. Once he finished dressing, he motioned to Hakkai that he was ready to leave. Again, the two began to walk away, Gojyo doing his best to hide the despair he felt within. He thought 'I know the truth now, so why do I still feel like I love her?'

"Gojyo, are you alright?" Hakkai asked in concern shortly after as they walked.

The kappa continued to look forward, feeling like he couldn't face his friend. He wanted to lie but knew that doing so to someone like Hakkai, who was so skilled at hiding his own true feelings, was never an easy thing to do. Plus, Gojyo figured that he had already hurt Hakkai enough in the last couple of days without keeping the truth from him as well. "Nuh, not really but give me some time and I will be. What about you?"

Hakkai closed his eyes and smiled broadly, "It hurts a little to speak and my throat will be tender for a while but I am certainly feeling better right now than I have over the last couple of days."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Because…"

"_GOJYO! HAKKAI! Look Sanzo, there they are!_" An excitable voice rang out.

"No need to yell the obvious bakazaru!" Came the irritable response.

Hakkai stopped what he had been saying and chuckled, "My, Sanzo and Goku appear to have caught up to us at last."

Gojyo peered ahead at the figures crashing toward them. Well, one was crashing toward them while the other had stopped and was lighting up a cigarette where he stood. "Ya know Hakkai," he spoke, continuing to look straight ahead, "I can remember what happened yesterday and last night but I still can't picture the faces of anyone else other than Sue," He then added in a quiet voice, "and you. But I didn't remember you until a little while ago… Everything other than my time with her is a blur, even the stuff from further back in my life. It's like… nothing else matters. Knowing what she was doing, I know I should've been worried and should've rejected her but something in my mind refuses to let me. Even now, I need to see her again and be with her."

Hakkai watched Gojyo worriedly but before he could answer or reassure the hanyou, Goku bound in front of them and beamed. "We were really worried this morning when you disappeared on us Hakkai." As he shifted his gaze from Hakkai to Gojyo, his expression changed from happiness to worry and not a little wariness. "I'm glad to see you're safe too ero-kappa. Um… are you okay?"

The said ero-kappa returned Goku's gaze, feeling as though a specific response was expected. Trouble was, he had no idea what that response was meant to be. Instead, he settled with, "Yeah, I'm fine," and continued to walk.

"Hakkai?" Goku asked in a small voice as he continued to stand in place.

The healer smiled reassuringly at the teenager. "Don't worry too much Goku. Gojyo just needs time to sort himself out."

Goku nodded and followed as Hakkai hurried to catch up with Gojyo.

Soon afterward, the four were on the main path back into town, Hakkai explaining that he didn't want to drive them back. Sanzo wasn't impressed but upon hearing that Hakuryu had been injured earlier, he didn't press the issue. Gojyo barely spoke, wrapping himself up within his own thoughts and as for Goku, the more his stomach protested, the more he began lagging behind. Finally, the saru sank to the ground with a moan.

"I'm so hungry." He sighed. "Hey, Sanzo, can we eat when we get back?"

Sanzo kept walking, not bothering to even glance back.

"Sanzouuu," Goku whined, "please? I'm _starving_!"

Gojyo stopped and was looking from Goku to Sanzo and back to Goku again, the familiarity of the scene forcing it's way through his washed out memories.

"_Sanzouuu_!" Goku called out again, scrambling to his feet and running to the monk. "Can we? Please?"

Sanzo turned on his charge, whipping out his harisen and solidly thwapping the hungry teen over the head. Goku collapsed to the ground under the sudden weight of the hit.

"_Ow_!" he cried.

"This," Sanzo yelled, "is why I _damn_ well told you to eat properly at breakfast. Don't blame me if you only picked at it. Get up and shut up!"

Unseen and unheard by the monk and the saru, Gojyo turned to Hakkai and muttered, "Oh, that Goku."

Hakkai smothered a chuckle but smiled with some relief at Gojyo.

"But I'm too hungry…"

"Actually," Hakkai intervened, "I think something to eat when we get back is a very good idea. I haven't eaten since yesterday. What about you Gojyo?"

"Huh? Oh, no… I haven't either," The kappa said distractedly, "but I'm not hungry anyway."

"Oh, ok. Then it will be just Goku, Hakuryu and myself." Hakkai said, covering up a small frown.

"Tch, _whatever_! When we get back, I don't want to be disturbed. We leave tomorrow."

To be continued

* * *

A/N:

In this chapter, Hakkai says sayônara to Sue. I chose to have him say that instead of goodbye as sayônara has a much more final ring to it :-)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry to have taken so long but I had several things going on in my life that prevented me from being able to put any effort into this chapter. As I have said before, I handwrite my fics first and then type it up, making often major changes in the process, effectively editing it. I really had no desire to only put half an effort into it.

Lillith: Thank you. Sorry about the delay but do to being on holidays and not having my email up and running properly as I am on the other side of Australia at the moment, it will be at least a copy of weeks before I update this again. I always post to the Webfiction mailing list just before FFNet and the online email is stuffing around my posts. (sigh)

Tora Macaw: Monty Python? Barely seen it so I don't remember that quote :-P Well, anyway, I hope this chapter helps a little (laughs evilly)

ZL: I'm sorry you felt it was getting draggy but if I went any faster, I would have felt as though I was rushing things. Well, Gojyo is going to take a while to get over things. (grin) I can't let him off that _easily_.

C.T Saiyukily Twisted: (laughs) I told Gojyo back in the character chat in chapter one that he would regret taking Sue (shrugs) Not my fault if he refused to listen to me, the voice of reason. Anyway, as you saw, Hakkai was basically the key of getting through to Gojyo.

SweetSnowCherryBlossomDarkness: Thanks! That's ok. I hope your comp is behaving better now. Mine actually died completely afew weeks back, took over a week to get it fixed and then it wasn't fixed until after I flew to the other side of Aus.

Me-Nuriko: Thanks. I know what its like to fall behind in the things you are reading. I'm glad you liked the Sanzo – Goku talk from a few chapters back. To tell the truth, that was one of the things I worried about since I like to keep everyone s much in character as I can and its not very often that Sanzo shows any sign of (_gasp_) caring.


	17. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 17

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Rating: R

Disclaimers: Saiyuki and all associated character belong to Kazuya Minekura and various license holders. Only Sue belongs to me and I never wanted her in the first place.

Warning: This chapter of Gojyo and Mary-Sue may contain scenes unsuitable for people with a weak stomach. You have been warned.

Goku: But I don't have a weak stomach.

Sanzo: (raises eyebrows) Then what do you call not being able to go five minutes without whining that you're hungry? If that isn't weak, what is?

Goku: Does that mean I'll be hungry in this chapter as well?

Sanzo: (smirks) Probably.

Goku: That… that's not fair! Hey, Zell?

Zell: What's up?

Goku: Do I _have_ to be hungry again?

Zell: Aren't you always hungry?

Goku: Not quite…

Zell: Well, at least always hungry again a few minutes after eating.

Goku: …

Sanzo: Weak! (walks away)

Zell: Well, I certainly won't stop you from eating. It's up to you whether you do or not.

Goku: (grins) Sank you! (chases after Sanzo)

A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. My computer died a couple of months back and before it was fixed I went on holidays to the other side of the country. When I got back I had to reinstall all my programs etc and run a data recovery program which took forever (a freaking week) to run. Since then, I have been dealing with e-mail problems where before I could read all my emails, my in-box would dump the lot. (sigh) I_ hope_ everything is back to normal now…

At this stage, I haven't yet finished the story but it looks like it will be finishing around chapter 21, certainly it won't be much longer after that.

- . - . -

Gojyo and Mary Sue

Pt 17

Goku beamed happily at Hakkai as he finished the last spring roll. He sighed, "I feel so much better with a full stomach. I mean, it's not as if I wasn't hungry over the last day, it's just I couldn't eat. I was either too worried or, well, you know." Goku's smile transformed into a grin, "I'm just glad you found the ero-kappa."

Hakkai smiled gently at his younger friend, "I'm thankful about that as well." He said softly. 'More than you realise.'

"But, do you think he'll be okay? He wasn't acting normal on the way back. Gojyo was so quiet." Goku had been worried ever since Gojyo hadn't responded normally to the five hundred year old teenager's insult.

With a small sigh, Hakkai replied, "Just give him time. Sue played with his emotions and mind but now that she is dead, she cannot do that anymore. However, Gojyo needs to heal." Inwardly, so as to not alarm Goku, Hakkai thought, 'I just hope that he _can_ heal. He looks to be in a lot of pain.'

Hakkai recalled the look in Gojyo's eyes when the hanyou turned to him and asked for their room key when they arrived back at the inn. Gojyo had asked quietly so their other two companions wouldn't hear and he was refusing to look anyone directly in the eye. 'Normalcy,' Hakkai decided, 'that's what Gojyo needs right now.' Hakkai recalled when Goku whined to Sanzo for food. The familiar 'annoyance' had broken through the shroud in Gojyo's mind just long enough to allow Gojyo to finally remember the teen.

"I'm going to go talk to Gojyo for a while and maybe get a little sleep." Hakkai spoke up suddenly. "Would you please look after Hakuryu for me for a while?"

Goku grinned and nodded eagerly, "Sure!" he said and held out his hands as the dragon fluttered from the other side of the table to Goku.

"Kyuu."

"We'll go for a walk." Goku decided in a matter of fact tone. "Come on Hakuryu, let's ask Sanzo if he wants to come." He said, already up and moving toward the stairs.

Hakkai shook his head, an amused smile playing across his lips. "I don't believe that would be a good idea. Sanzo has already said that he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Yeah… you're right." Goku turned and walked out the front door of the inn, Hakuryu preening himself while perched on the youth's shoulders.

Hakkai's smile fell off his face as he stood and walked upstairs, heading to his and Gojyo's room.

- . - . -

Ever since Gojyo had walked into his and Hakkai's room, the kappa had been laying side-on on his bed, facing towards the window and staring out of it. Finally, he climbed off the bed to use the facilities and as he was about to trudge back to the bed, he caught a look at himself in the bathroom mirror. With his mind much clearer now that he was no longer being directly influenced by Sue, he was able to see for himself how he truly looked and it was a shock. His crimson hair hung lank and lifeless, the shine he always put an effort into maintaining all gone. His face was now gaunt and pale and his clothes seemed to almost be hanging baggily off of him. He stared in disbelief over the changes he had physically been through over the previous day and a half. Gojyo reached one hand up to the mirror, almost tentatively touching the reflection of his face. "How…" he whispered.

A voice coming from behind where there had been no one previously, spoke up, "She was a succubus. That is what they do; consume a person's life energy. Ever since the two of you met, she's been feeding from you and… she was about to finish her meal when I came across the two of you this morning."

Gojyo turned slowly around to look at the emerald eyed, brunette standing behind him. "I would have given myself to her gladly." He said slowly. "Even now, if she wasn't dead. I just… I can't get her out of my mind." Gojyo turned back to face his reflection, staring into his own gaunt features once more.

"Hakkai, you… remind me so much of her." Gojyo suddenly spoke, still with that unusual, quiet voice.

Hakkai blinked, not knowing quite how to respond or whether or not to feel insulted.

"You look a little alike; you're both quiet and polite until something happens to bring you out of your shell. Though… when angry, she didn't stay polite the way you do. I see that now but…" Gojyo sighed, still staring at his reflection, anything to avoid looking at his friend and being reminded all the more. "Thing is, I'm glad you're here, you know? I feel like I can cope more easily with you around Hakkai. It's just hard to look at you without stirring my memories of Sue."

It was then that Hakkai remembered Sue saying something about altering her appearance to suit Gojyo's taste. However, the healer thought better of actually mentioning this to his friend.

"I'm so tired but I can't even close my eyes without seeing her face. I feel like I'm being pulled and summoned somewhere and it's driving me crazy trying to ignore it." Gojyo admitted. He dragged himself away from his reflection and pushed past Hakkai back to his bed. He stared down in surprise.

Hakkai smiled gently, "I know you said you weren't hungry but I arranged for some food that wouldn't need to be eaten straight away. That way you can eat when you are ready."

Gojyo shook his head and moved the tray of fruit and pastries to one of the bedside tables. He sat down, head in his hands, "What is it lately with chicks wanting to literally eat me? It's almost as if someone out there finds this funny. They seem to be arranging for it to happen often enough."

Hakkai walked over to sit on the bed next to Gojyo. "Now you are just imagining things. Slintha and Sue were completely different situations. Still, it does seem to be a problem."

Gojyo let himself fall backwards on the bed so that he was staring straight up at the ceiling. On the edge of his mind, he could almost hear a soft feminine voice calling his name repeatedly. He sighed and wished his imagination would just shut the hell up! "Hakkai?"

"Mmm?" the healer asked, turning his head and smiling reassuringly at Gojyo.

"Thanks." Gojyo mumbled. "I'm, uh… going to _try_ to get some sleep now."

Hakkai nodded, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I need to get some myself." The healer stood and walked over to his own bed. "I'll be here if you need me for anything." He promised.

"Yeah, I know and I appreciate it."

- . - . -

"Gojyo."

"Gojyouuu."

"Gojyo!"

"Gouuujyouuu…"

Gojyo whirled around, his crimson eyes searching intently for the source of the voice. It seemed to be coming from everywhere. He would pinpoint the direction and start toward it, only to then hear his name called from a different direction altogether.

As the fog swirled around him, disoriented, he called out, "Stay still so I can find you!"

The voice ceased calling and Gojyo was left alone and floundering, not sure where to look. With everything covered in the thick misty grey, it all looked the same. There were no landmarks that he could see, he couldn't even make out more than two meters through the swirling grey and yet, even that short distance was poor viewing.

"Where are you?" he called. "Kuso! I asked you to stay in one place, not stop calling out!"

Gojyo decided to pick a direction to search in. As he jogged along, he tried to be careful of his footing. The fog was getting thicker and he could no longer see his feet. Gojyo was a little worried that he might trip or slip and fall. However, as he ran, all he noticed was uniformity to the ground. He stopped and knelt, placing his palms down and running them over the surface. He discovered that the ground was all perfectly smoothed but somehow not slippery. This place really _did_ seem to be nothingness, wherever here was.

The perplexed kappa stood again, "_Hello?_" he called. There was no response, no nothing. The sound of his own voice sounded as if it were being swallowed or perhaps suffocated as soon as it left his mouth. "Where did you go?" he tried again. Still, to no avail.

Frustrated, Gojyo decided to look around himself and that was when he realised that he had no idea which direction he had been running in. Just to hear _something_, he spoke his thoughts aloud. "What now? There's nothing here and that voice has disappeared. For all I know, I could have been running in circles earlier and I have no way of knowing _where_ I am." Gojyo looked around again in the hopes that somewhere, the billowing fog would have lifted a little in order to allow him to see something other than this continuous, oppressive grey. "For that matter, how did I get here?"

The worried kappa did a double-take. There! Was that movement in the fog? "_Hello_?" he called, already running in that direction. A face began to form through the mist and in relief, Gojyo spoke up, "Hakkai! Am I glad to see you, man!" The only problem being that the vapour swirled again, distorting the face and forcing Gojyo to realise that it had only been his imagination allowing him to see what he wanted to see. There had been no face, no Hakkai, there was no voice. There probably hadn't been any voice in the place either, after all, his own voice kept being swallowed up by the blank, grey nothing engulfing him and that, was when it started again.

"… jyo…" A whispered voice called faintly.

"I can't hear you!" Gojyo yelled after a moment. "Speak up!"

"Gojyo…" The voice was a little stronger this time. The kappa strained his ears in an effort to hear more. "Gojyo… Come…"

Suddenly and unusually, Gojyo felt extremely creeped out. There was something achingly familiar within that voice and his feelings toward it were mixed. The very sound of it was giving him the cold shivers and yet… it was so compelling, like a siren call. He decided he was better off not knowing anymore and tried to shut out the voice but it kept becoming stronger in its insistence.

"Gojyo… I need you. Please, come and find me. Gojyo, come back."

"Go away, I won't listen to you. Just leave me alone!" he yelled, filled with the insane urge to cover up his ears like a terrified child. 'Ha!' Gojyo thought, 'Like covering my ears will make her voice go away.' Again, he searched intently for the source of the voice. "Hang on a minute... did I just say _her_ voice? That's impossible, she's _dead_!"

Musical laughter filled the air all around him, "You and I have bonded Gojyo darling. You can't remove me from your thoughts that easily." The phantom voice called sweetly. "You belong to me now and you always will."

"The only person I belong to is Sha Gojyo!" the kappa responded hotly. Underneath the surface though, where he wanted no-one to ever see, he could feel himself giving in to her again and was having to fight with everything he had to keep in control of his own will. The more he heard the voice, the more the grey fog surrounding him thickened, the more it felt… comforting, kind of like a warm doona on a cold winter's night or hot sex with a hot babe or… a friendly game of cards and drinks with Hakkai…

Gojyo shook his head, trying to clear it. 'Think of Hakkai!' he commanded himself. 'He's my anchor to reality. He saved me from her last time.'

More sweet laughter, "That guy cannot help you this time. He isn't here and unless he is adept at using the dreaming, he won't be."

Gojyo felt his indignation rise, "_Where are you_? Stop playing games with me and come out into the open." He demanded, setting himself into a defensive stance.

Silence,

And then…

"All right, I'll come out." To Gojyo's ears, her voice sounded insufferably pleased with itself. Moments later, a scraping, shuffling sound replaced her voice in his ears and the sound filled him with foreboding.

Out of the dense fog shambled a figure that unfortunately drew Gojyo's gaze. Looking at it was one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made. The thing, that may once have been a woman, dragged itself toward him, the fog clearing around it as if repelled by the abomination passing through it. Its hair hung in ragged, matted clumps, what little there was left of it anyway. Half of the skin was missing and where it was lost, maggots crawled in and out of the rotting flesh. Its cheeks were sunken in and the dead eyeballs bulged. What little clothing that remained hung in tattered strips, leaving little to Gojyo's overloaded imagination and the _stench,_ the vile, putrid scent which wafted unerringly over in the non-existent breeze made Gojyo retch violently.

In his life, Gojyo had seen many corpses, indeed made many of them himself but _nothing_ could possibly have prepared him for _this_ awful reality. The horrible vision in front of him spoke, the sweet, sweet voice belying the fact that the thing's jaw hung slackly as it spoke and Gojyo could also see more things crawling and wriggling inside of its dry, cracked mouth. "I've come to finish what we started." Her voice said in a persuading tone. "Make love to me Gojyo. You know deep down that you need me."

Right this moment, all that Gojyo felt he needed was to be sick. He didn't let the thing in front of him know that however. "Heh!" he laughed weakly, "I may be a pervert but there are some things even I draw the line at and doing cadavers is one of them!"

The walking corpse's face twisted in annoyance at Gojyo's outright rejection and a chunk of dead skin dropped from its forehead. "You don't understand," it said, a musical lilt to its voice, "you seem to be under the delusion of thinking you have a say in the matter. You are _mine_ to do with as I please."

It began to shuffle toward him again, the stench becoming overpowering. Gojyo threw out his right hand to summon shakujou as he backed away, "Huh?" Shakujou did not appear at his mental command like he had expected it to. He tried again and still nothing.

The corpse of his dead girlfriend laughed at Gojyo's misfortune. "You cannot summon if I don't allow it. I already told you, you are _mine_."

Gojyo's head snapped up to look directly at the horror in front of him and seeing that rotting face only ten short centimetres away from his own face made him frantic to leave her behind. He tried to back up, only to find his will being sapped too much, too fast. 'I've got to get away from her.'

"You are _mine_!" her voice repeated from beside him.

"You are _mine_!" he heard from behind and this time, he whirled his body to look.

"You belong to me!"

"Take me now!"

"Make love to me!"

"Fulfil me!"

"Give up your life to me willingly!"

All these commands and more that were similar flew at Gojyo from all around. There were dozen's of animated Sue cadavers surrounding him and in the face of them, Gojyo felt sicker than he had ever felt in his life. To top it all off, he no longer was able to say no. As he sank to the ground, Gojyo whispered, "Hakkai…"

To be continued

- . - . –

A/N: Slintha appeared in my previous Saiyuki fic 'Distorted Mirror'.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

SweetSnowCherryBlossomDarkness: Oh, that sucks. I know all about computer's dying now myself. Mine did so spectacularly. I'm just glad the majority of my data was saved. Did the people you RP'ed with have a copy of those RPs? Sorry about the wait for this chapter.

Tora Macaw: Thanks. (grin) I'm glad you thought Hakkai's concern for Gojyo came through. I know one of my weak points is trying to convey emotion.

Diva Urd: Thanks and sorry you felt bloody hell to be a little off. I often tend to have trouble using stronger language and since she is an original character, I didn't worry so much about using the stronger language as I would for our favourite guys. I may be starting to wind down in my rough version (working on chapter 20) but there is still a bit left to come.


	18. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 18

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Rating: R (for earlier chapter)  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki does not now and never will belong to me. All hail the wonderful Kazuya Minekura for creating such a wonderful series.

Warnings: Bad dreams and a bad weather alert…

Sanzo: (eyes narrow with displeasure) Oi, who gave you the right to 'play god' with the weather?

Zell: I did, the minute I picked up pen and writing notebook to start this story. (sighs happily) I just love a good storm, don't you?

Sanzo: (twitches) You know very well how I feel about rain and yet you…

Zell: (smiling dreamily and not listening) The crashing of the thunder, the flash of lightning…

Sanzo (twitches more, realizing he is being ignored)

Zell: … the howling of the wind… I feel so truly alive during a good st…

Sanzo: '_THWAP_!' (hits Zell with his harisen) _Baka_! Don't ignore me when I am speaking!

Zell: Owww… (rubs head and glares) That freaking hurt!

Sanzo: If you want to continue living, stop pulling the type of shit you have been during this idiotic Mary-Sue fic!

Zell: _Fine_! After this fic is over, for the next one I'll stop picking on Gojyo and Hakkai.

Sanzo: I don't care what you do, just stop involving me in this shit.

Zell: Fine!

Sanzo: Good! (walks off)

Zell: (smiles sweetly) Next major fic, it's your turn.

A/N: Goku mentions cucumber wasabi sushi. It's better that you don't ask but if you must know, check out this little weird 3 minute anime called Kappa no Kaikata episode one. It's strange... It's available from Mognet fan sub group.

Gojyo and Mary-Sue  
Pt 18

Gojyo shot up top a sitting position, sweating. The world around him was unfocused while he tried to bring his breathing back under control.

"Thank goodness. I've been trying to wake you for the last few minutes." Hakkai spoke, relief evident in his voice.

Still not focused, Gojyo looked up to where Hakkai was standing over him in concern and yelled, "Get away from me you psycho! I'm free from you now!" as he scrambled backwards on the bed until the wall prevented him from going any further.

Hakkai hesitated slightly, "… Gojyo? It's me, Hakkai. You were dreaming."

The kappa took a second, longer look at the source of the comforting voice. He breathed deeply as the healer's features swam into view over those of the previously super-imposed face of Sue. "Kuso! More like a nightmare than a dream. First I dream of her and then I wake and see her face when I looked at you."

Hakkai looked a little guilty. "Well, you did say I reminded you of her…"

"Not _that_ much you don't," Gojyo muttered and then added, "and definitely not that way!"

"Do you want to talk about it?" the healer asked. At the look he received he hurriedly added, "Your dream that is."

Gojyo shuddered, "I'd rather just forget about that. It was one seriously fucked up dream." 'And the last thing I want is to worry you even more.' He added silently. Then Gojyo asked, "What time is it anyway?"

"A little after three o'clock." Hakkai replied.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Gojyo asked. He didn't really want to go anywhere but he needed to get out for a while. He was beginning to feel antsy and the lingering effects of that dream were still with him. It was as if he could almost feel her, worming her way into his thoughts no matter how much he tried to push the images out of his mind.

"Sure." Hakkai replied, glad to see Gojyo doing something other than linger in their room. "Do you think you could eat anything yet?"

Gojyo shuddered, feeling sick as the images from his dream flittered through his mind once more. "Nuh, I don't think so. Let's get out of here before I go stir crazy." Gojyo slung on his brown leather jacket and lead the way, Hakkai close behind and watching his friend carefully.

- . - . -

As they walked, Hakkai noted the way Gojyo was becoming more distant, barely speaking and when spoken to, needing many things repeated. The healer didn't know what to do to help, other than just being there for his friend. After all, it wasn't as if Gojyo was opening up to him, not his time.

Hakkai frowned slightly as he noticed his friend beginning to tremble and fidget. When the healer placed a calming hand on the kappa's shoulder, the fidgeting ceased but the trembling continued, though at a lesser rate.

Gojyo turned and gave Hakkai a half smile, "I'm alright, really." Though even to his own ears, he didn't sound very convincing.

The healer smiled back at him, "I'm glad." He replied, not fooled in the slightest.

They continued walking in silence until a few minutes later when Gojyo suddenly stopped and stared. Hakkai heard him mutter Sue's name in disbelief and longing only to then run in the direction he was staring in, fear building within at an exponential rate but before he could catch up, Gojyo reached the woman he had his eyes on.

"Sue!" Gojyo said, relief filling his voice. He placed his hand on the woman's shoulder, "I'm so glad to see you're… not… dead." He said as the woman turned around at his touch. From behind, she had a passing resemblance to the succubus but when she turned, this stranger looked completely different, right down to the glare she sported across her features.

"I'm sorry," Gojyo hastily said, frozen to the spot in shock that it wasn't Sue after all, "I… thought you were somebody else…"

"Fine, you're sorry, now get your hand off of my shoulder!" she snapped. Gojyo yanked his hand away as though her shoulder were made of some flesh eating acid. She sniffed indignantly even as she turned and stalked away; muttering about how much she despised people she didn't know touching her.

As Hakkai reached the kappa's side, Gojyo tonelessly spoke, "I was so sure that was Sue but… I can't believe I ran to her."

"She's dead, Gojyo." Hakkai reminded him in a gentle voice.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better _how_?" Gojyo suddenly snapped, "Don't get me wrong Hakkai, I'm glad you saved me from her but… Sue means, _meant,_ _everything_ to me. It's not easy just to shut it all out, to pretend she never existed. My feelings for her are so strong that I _can't_ get her out of my mind, even though she's gone!"

"The longer time that passes Hakkai, the more I feel that I'm losing my mind. I just…" Gojyo paused to take a breath and calm down a little, "I _know_ what she was and what she tried to do to us both but that doesn't change the way I feel about her. I… I'm going on ahead, alone. I'll see you later."

"Gojyo…" Hakkai tried to protest but the kappa was already running off on his own and since Gojyo had made it obvious that he didn't want company, Hakkai decided, after some time of staring helplessly after the kappa, to head back to the inn.

- . - . -

Several minutes later, Gojyo figured that he would be out of sight of Hakkai by now so he slowed down and ducked into an alley. He leaned against a wall and forcibly slowed his breathing to steady, even breaths. 'Dammit!' he thought, 'Why did I have to snap at him, he was only trying to help. He didn't deserve it.'

Gojyo stayed where he was for quite some time, leaning against the brick wall before he finally headed back out the alley and wandered aimlessly. It was beginning to get dark and while the kappa had no real idea of the time, he didn't think it was that late.

"Gojyo…" whispered a faint voice.

He looked all around but saw no one. The streets were almost devoid of people and those that were around were hurrying off and already some distance from him. It couldn't have been any of them calling to him. A chill ran through his body as he suddenly remembered the dream he'd been trying to forget all afternoon.

Gojyo looked up. He didn't really believe whoever it was, was in that direction but he couldn't help but look anyway. Involuntarily, Gojyo snapped his eyes shut as a large droplet of rain hit the corner of his eye.

"Great…" Gojyo muttered. "Rain... I couldn't give a shit about Sanzo but Hakkai'll be in a bad mood as well. I need to apologize for how I acted earlier but he's not going to be in a listening mood."

"… Gojyo."

The kappa looked around again as the spitting rain quickly built to a downpour. Still no one around, they all had the sense to get indoors. He shivered a little from the chill of his already sodden clothing and began the trek back to the inn.

"… find…"

The rain seemed to get even heavier, making it difficult to see any real distance ahead and the kappa found he had to slow down to pay more attention to where he was going.

"Gojyo…"

Whoever that was, Gojyo wished they would quit this game of theirs. It was annoying! 'Hang on,' he thought, 'that voice is quiet, hardly more than a whisper. How the _hell_ can I hear it over this rain?' And that was when Gojyo realised that he wasn't actually hearing the voice from without. Instead, it was coming from somewhere within.

- . - . -

By the time Gojyo reached the inn, the wind was howling and he was convinced he was losing his mind. When he ran inside, the half-drowned kappa began apologising to the receptionist.

"Just wait there." She said sternly as she disappeared into the small room behind her desk. When she re-emerged, the young woman was carrying a couple of towels, one of which she handed to the surprised kappa and the other of which she began using to mop up the puddles of water left in his wake.

"Thanks." Gojyo said gratefully, wearing the smile he normally reserved for flirting with.

"That's okay." she replied dismissively, "I'll add the service charge to your room. Just take the towel with you."

"Alright, thanks again." The kappa acknowledged before heading up to his room. Just as he was reaching for the handle to the door, a loud voice spoke up from behind, startling him.

"Hey red cockroach! You look like you almost drown… _oops_!" Gojyo turned to see Goku slam his hands over his mouth and blush. "Uh… sorry…" The saru mumbled.

The kappa forced a grin onto his face, "Heh! Well it is raining pretty heavily out there… _bakazaru_."

The reaction was instantaneous. "_Don't call me that, ero… Hey!_ You just called me bakazaru." Goku grinned as Gojyo's words sunk in. "Does that mean you're you again and that you remember us properly now?"

Gojyo sneezed and opened his and Hakkai's door, "I gotta get out of these wet clothes." He said, inviting Goku to follow him in. "Any idea where Hakkai is?" he asked when it became clear the room was empty. He grabbed a dry change of clothing and slipped into the on-suite bathroom.

"Yeah, he's with Sanzo. They're both doing their usual wet weather moping." Goku answered, pulling a face. "You didn't answer my question before. Are you back to being you again, now?"

In the bathroom, Gojyo sighed and muttered, "Not quite." Aloud so Goku could hear, he asked, "What do you think?"

"Um, I don't know. You _seem_ like you're back to normal but… something seems a little off and since you haven't eaten cucumber wasabi sushi lately, I know that's not the problem. It's more like… as if you're trying to act normal again but aren't."

'Sometimes that saru acts brighter than we give him credit for.' Gojyo thought as he turned on the shower to get warm by. He slipped beneath the high-pressure, not-quite-scalding water for a few almost blissful minutes. The only thing that ruined it was the re-emergence of that voice again. At that point, he hurriedly turned off the taps, dried and dressed. Feeling shaken but determined not to show it, he walked out of the bathroom into the main room with a towel still wrapped around his hair. Gojyo saw Goku sitting on his bed with an expectant expression on his face. The kappa sighed, guessing there was no real way of avoiding answering him, so he sat down on Hakkai's bed, opposite Goku.

"Yeah saru, I'm trying."

"Very." Goku inserted quickly with a grin, unable to resist.

"Very funny." Gojyo replied dryly as he leaned over and messed up Goku's hair more by rubbing the top of the youth's head in a rough, playful manner. Goku squirmed a little under the contact and Gojyo withdrew, continuing to speak, "It's, look, I remember you, the bouzu and Hakkai. It's not like I actually forgot you as much as my memory of you was pushed aside by my obsession with Su, uh, that succubus. I'm still having trouble stopping myself from thinking about her but at least the rest of my memories are becoming clearer now, I guess."

"So… you still love her then?" Goku pried.

Gojyo squeezed his eyes shut and leaned backwards on his extended arms. "I can't shut my thoughts off from thinking about her." He muttered, "It's almost as though she's calling out to me." There was no way he was going to tell Goku of all people, of the voice that he kept hearing. The voice seemed to go silent when he was with someone else but when he was on his own, like in the shower, it would start up again with a vengeance. When he ran dripping into the inn earlier, the voice had finally gone silent, but all the way here, it hadn't left him alone. Still, since Hakkai was off with Sanzo lost in their thoughts from the rain, Gojyo was actually kind of glad to have Goku as a sounding board. He didn't think he would have said anything about the voice to Hakkai either so it didn't really matter.

"But, she's dead isn't she?" Goku asked, confused, "I mean, you and Hakkai killed her an' all."

"Yeah…" Gojyo swallowed, trying to push the guilt he felt about it aside. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty about it but _dammit_, even if it was artificial, he _loved_ her. In the end, she had been trying to kill not only him but Hakkai and Hakuryu as well. It no longer mattered how much he cared about her, Hakkai came first, no ifs, no buts. "… She's dead."

Gojyo stood, shucking off the towel around his hair, he'd had enough of speaking about this. Goku, well, he was grateful to have the saru listen to him but he was no Hakkai. Besides, even though he was with someone, he was beginning to hear that voice, _her_ voice again. Gojyo wanted, _needed_ to get into a crowd. He just hoped that the building storm outside hadn't kept everyone away from the inn's restaurant. "You hungry?"

"_Yeah_!" Goku vigorously admitted, "How did you know? I'm pretty sure I didn't complain for once." The perplexed saru screwed up his face and tried to remember if he had or not.

Gojyo grinned, "Yeah, that did make me wonder if you were the real saru or not."

"Don't call me _saru_! I'm not a monkey, stupid ero-kappa!"

The kappa forced a laugh as he walked out of the room, "Then what are you, a chibi-chimp?"

"Hey! Don't call me names, cockroach! I think I almost preferred it when you didn't remember me properly." Goku grumbled.

Gojyo laughed again and this time, it felt more natural, "Let's go get dinner."

Goku hesitated at the threshold of the stairs, "What about Sanzo and Hakkai?"

"Go grab 'em then, _if_ they'll come."

"Yeah… well, I'll at least get Hakuryu if they don't." Goku said.

Gojyo nodded as he continued down the stairs. He held one hand in the air, almost as if he were about to wave. "I'll order."

- . - . -

Dinner passed fairly quickly and more quietly than usual. Goku had been able to coax Hakkai downstairs, more by mention of Gojyo than anything else but Sanzo had not paid any attention to Goku and after the last time Goku had pushed during a heavy rain like this, he wasn't willing to do so again in a hurry.

Goku and Gojyo had fought over food a little, though on the kappa's part, it was half-hearted at best. Hakkai picked at the meal and absently fed Hakuryu but for the most part, he simply stared into the distance. Once Hakuryu had eaten his fill, Hakkai mumbled an excuse for leaving and went back to his and Gojyo's room.

The restaurant itself was quiet and subdued. The only tables filled, which were few, were by people staying in the inn and the staff were low in numbers.

"Gojyo." The whispered voice began again insistently. Gojyo tried to ignore it but to no avail. "Gojyo…" He was beginning to feel pulled towards it. He hadn't really been that hungry to begin with but now, Gojyo was finding it almost impossible to eat.

Goku continued his meal, not realising the kappa's troubles, even going so far as to swipe food from Gojyo's plate. It was only when there wasn't any reaction that Goku realised something was up and commented.

Gojyo still didn't want to talk about 'the voice' he'd been hearing since he had left Hakkai that afternoon so he shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just… a bit tired." His chair scraped the floor as Gojyo pushed it out from the table and stood. He raised his hand as he walked away. "Later." He called casually.

Goku watched with a little concern as the kappa disappeared up the stairs and then went back to his food. What Goku didn't see, was Gojyo come back down a few minutes later, wearing his heavy raincoat and walking through the reception and out of the building.

- . - . -

It was several hours later when the kappa returned, blind, stinking, drunk and barely able to walk. He had found a pub that, through the heavy rain, still miraculously had enough life in it to help distract him from that persistent calling. The distraction itself however, only helped for so long. The longer time that passed, the louder and more unrelenting it became and that was what drove Gojyo to the heavy drinking.

The kappa only left at the insistence of the pub's manager, who quite frankly, became a little alarmed over Gojyo's berating of some unseen, unheard woman that the kappa had begun yelling at to "Go 'way!" "Lea' me 'lone!" and to "Get ou' o' my head, life eatin' bitch!" The only way the manager was able to convince his customer to leave was by giving into his demands for another bottle of alcohol, which he had, unknowingly to Gojyo at the time, switched the contents with plain water.

It wasn't until about a hundred meters or so down the road that Gojyo discovered the pub manager's deceit and he would have returned it but by then, he was so plastered and turned around, he no longer remembered where he bought the bottle. Instead, Gojyo threw it to the ground in frustration and disgust.

After much wandering in the heavy rain and wind, Gojyo eventually found his way back to the inn. Leaning heavily on the wall, he opened the door and walked through it unsteadily. Before he made it fully inside the warm, dry building, his body and brain had enough and Gojyo collapsed unconscious in the threshold. Unknowingly, in his insensate state, he was blocking the door from closing and allowing the elements to roar into the building, unchallenged.

To be continued

- . - . -

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I am sorry but I can no longer respond publicly to each of you as I recently heard that FFNet is at times going around and deleting people's fics for responding to reviews in a chapter (sighs in frustration) But I always do appreciate all comments I get. Thanks (smiles)


	19. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 19

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Character chat: Diva Urd and Zelgadis55

Rating: R (for an earlier chapter)

Disclaimer: Saiyuki and all its characters belong to the wonderfully talented Kazuya Minekura… not to me, like I wish they did… instead; I am stuck with the Sue…

Warning: It's raining kappa… ok, maybe it isn't but it is raining…

Hakkai: It is? Oh my... (Looks up to the sky)

Zell: See anything interesting?

Hakkai: (smiles) No kappa so far.

Zell: Didn't really think so but (laughs) could have been interesting.

Hakkai: (raises eyebrow) How exactly do you mean that?

Zell: Well... um... What would you have done with lots of kappa? Especially if they all looked like a certain kappa, of which you are acquainted with?

Hakkai: (blushes furiously) I... I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.

Zell: (grins) Really? That blush seems to suggest differently

Hakkai: (pretends to hear something) Oh, I think Sanzo just called for me. I'm afraid I have to leave. (Walks off)

Zell: (shakes head) Wuss

A/N: Ok, after much thought about this, I have decided that I will be posting personal thankyous to reviewers again. It will just be on my bio page instead and only for the latest two chapters at a time. I wish I could leave it in the chapters themselves but I would rather not invite getting my account or stories deleted.

Thanks to those who reviewed and as always, I do welcome concrit.

**Gojyo and Mary-Sue**

**Pt 19**

After much wandering in the heavy rain and wind, Gojyo eventually found his way back to the inn. Leaning heavily on the wall, he opened the door and walked through unsteadily. Before he could make it fully inside the warm, dry building, his body and brain had enough and Gojyo collapsed unconscious in the threshold. Unknowingly, in his insensate state, he was blocking the door from closing and allowing the elements to roar into the building, unchallenged.

The receptionist currently on duty looked at him and sighed in annoyance. It was bad enough that a drunk had to collapse in the doorway during her shift but even worse, he had to be blocking the door from closing on a night like this. The woman ran over and with a strength belying her small stature, dragged him in so she could close the door. Upon taking a better look at the unconscious man in her lobby, now that the wind and rain were no longer creating chaos in the room, she recognized him from two nights previously when she had checked him and his friend's into the inn.

There was no way she was even going to try dragging him upstairs to his room, so she checked the registration book to make sure which room he occupied and went to fetch one of his friends.

After knocking unsuccessfully on one door for a couple of minutes, she moved to the next and was about to start knocking when Hakkai finally opened the first door. The young woman turned at the sound, giving a small smile of relief. "Cho-san, isn't it?"

Hakkai nodded dully, without speaking, a faraway look filling his eyes.

'Good.' She thought she had remembered him correctly. "Please come downstairs to collect your friend." She spoke.

"My… friend?" Hakkai asked distantly.

A flicker of irritation crossed her face, one that Hakkai didn't notice before she hurriedly covered it up. 'What is wrong with him? He seemed perfectly fine the other night.' Speaking up, she answered the healer's question. "Yes, your friend. Sha Gojyo isn't it? The tall redhead, who seems to think himself a ladies man?"

"Go… jyo?" Hakkai asked and the name fully registered in his mind, snapping him out of his daze, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's drunk and passed out in the doorway, that's what's wrong with him." She said dryly. "I remember seeing him leave not long after the start of my shift and he's only just now come back, without his coat, I might add."

"Oh dear..." Hakkai replied, already running toward the stairs, his worry for Gojyo pushing his thoughts further away from the rain outside.

When Hakkai reached the lobby, he spotted Gojyo lying in a large puddle on the floor and ran over to him, making sure to slow down in order to avoid slipping on the wet surface around him. Hakkai knelt down beside Gojyo, checking for any injuries and felt relieved to find nothing.

With effort, Hakkai draped Gojyo's arm around his shoulder and pulled him to his feet. "_Gojyo_," Hakkai said in a slightly sharp tone, "please wake up!"

The kappa murmured something incomprehensible but didn't wake. The healer sighed, looking at the stairs looming in front of him. He turned to face the receptionist with an apologetic smile and said, "I am very sorry about this. I would come back down and help clean this mess but I do need to look after Gojyo."

She sighed, "It's okay, I understand." She watched as Hakkai half carried, half dragged the kappa up the stairs and out of sight.

- . - . -

Hakkai managed to get Gojyo into their room and onto a bed with only a modicum of trouble other than that which the stairs caused. It was when he went to pull off Gojyo's wet jacket, shirt and trousers that Gojyo started squirming. Hakkai spoke soothingly, "I need to remove your wet clothing Gojyo, or you will get sick." At the sound of Hakkai's voice, Gojyo seemed to settle a little but the healer still needed to struggle to remove the wet garments. Finally, Hakkai succeeded and pulled the bedclothes over his shivering, restless friend. He sat on the other bed, talking quietly to calm Gojyo while he slept. Eventually, Gojyo slipped into a more peaceful sleep.

The healer smiled at the image of the peacefully sleeping kappa in front of him and began to wonder at the cause of Gojyo becoming so inebriated. Sure, Gojyo like to drink a lot, often becoming drunk but normally his friend had a bit more sense and a lot more self-control than this. Hakkai realised that it probably would have had a lot to do with how Sue played with Gojyo's emotions and mind but he had no inkling of the dream Gojyo had had or the voice plaguing him since waking. 'If this was bothering him so much, why didn't he talk to me?' Then he looked toward the window, seeing the rain. "Oh, that's why." Hakkai murmured quietly, glancing at the rivulets of rain that poured down the other side of the glass. Hakkai felt himself beginning to be mesmerised again and had to struggle to reassert his attention on the sleeping Gojyo.

Hakkai looked back to his dear friend and saw he was obviously beginning to dream again. Gojyo was fidgeting and sweating from whatever images were assaulting his slumbering mind and Hakkai had no more idea this time than he did during the previous afternoon about what exactly Gojyo was dreaming.

"Lea' me 'lone," Gojyo called out in a drunken slur, "got no busnish comin' near me."

Hakkai leaned over Gojyo in worry and then backed away remembering Gojyo's previous reaction upon waking. "Gojyo, wake up. Gojyo! You need to wake up!" When there was no response, the healer moved closer to the dreaming kappa and began worriedly shaking the kappa before finally, a few minutes later, Gojyo awakened. "Gojyo, it's me, Hakkai. I'm here and whatever you have just been experiencing, it was just a dream."

For a few minutes, the redhead lay there, breathing fast and heavily. "Just a dream huh?" he asked eventually, sounding remarkably sober. He then sat up and turned to face Hakkai, "Then why can I still hear her, calling out to me non stop? I've been trying to shut her out since this afternoon but she just gets louder and louder. It's so persistent and all I want to do is give myself over to it."

"Gojyo, Sue is dead! I checked myself."

"I know she's dead Hakkai, _how could I not know_? I killed the woman I love and now, she's haunting me!"

"Surely you don't believe that, Gojyo? I realise that this is hard for you but you have to hang on. Give yourself some time for the effect of her pheromones and whatever else it was that she did, to wear off. Things _will_ get better, I _promise_!"

"And in the meantime, I get to lose my mind?"

That made the healer pause for a moment before attempting to reassure the man he loved. "I will help you however I can. You know I am always here for you."

"_No_, you aren't always here and you sure as hell weren't tonight!"

Hakkai felt pained at the accusation within the redhead's voice and more than just a little guilt. "You should have come to me anyway, I would have…"

"You would have what? You were caught in your memories because of the rain. You have your own problems; you don't need mine as well." Gojyo shook his head. "You couldn't have helped then and you sure as hell can't help now! Even now, her voice won't leave me alone. I _know_ she's dead but it's like… she's not and worse, a part of me doesn't want her to be!"

"Gojyo, I realise I don't know…"

"That's _right_, you _don't_ know. Why don't you just leave me alone?" Gojyo shot accusingly at Hakkai. He then stood and wobbling slightly unsteadily, rushed for the door.

Hakkai frowned slightly and managed to get there first. "I don't think so, Gojyo. I will not leave you alone when you so obviously need me." He reached his hands up, firmly resting them on the kappa's shoulders to stop him. Anger flashed through crimson eyes as the owner of them tried to knock Hakkai's arms away. However, the healer stood his ground, refusing to be budged from where he stood. "Gojyo let me be here for you."

"Out of my way, Hakkai."

"I will only move if you don't take off. It isn't like you to run away from something. Besides," Hakkai added with a smile, "you cannot go anywhere dressed only in your underwear."

That comment made Gojyo pause, "How did I get out of my clothes this time? For that matter, how did I get back here?" he asked, backing off a little as curiosity got the better of him.

"Does this mean you have given up trying to run away?"

Gojyo glared slightly, "For the moment." He said reluctantly.

"Good, I'm glad." Hakkai removed his hands and moved away from the door to sit back on his bed. "I don't know how _exactly_ you arrived back at the inn or where you were while you were out. All I know is that you collapsed in the doorway of the inn and the young woman watching reception was kind enough to come get me. Your clothing was completely soaked so I removed it to stop you from getting sick."

"Thanks…" Gojyo mumbled. Um… I'm sorry for over-reacting, for earlier as well as just now." He added hurriedly.

The healer shook his head with a smile, "Don't worry about it. The important thing is that you are here now." He watched Gojyo carefully while trying not to look too obvious about it.

The kappa looked down for a moment and then, never one to avoid confronting his problems for long, Gojyo looked up again to meet Hakkai's eyes. While he saw worry filling them, Gojyo also saw genuine warmth and a hint of something more which caused him to feel suddenly self-conscious.

"Even if you feel it is something you can't talk about Gojyo, I am _here_, whenever you are ready, day, night or rain. I am always here Gojyo." Hakkai spoke up upon seeing Gojyo's hesitation.

"Yeah, man. Thanks. Um, I didn't want to talk about this 'cause I thought you'd think I'm crazy or something but shit, I think I'm going crazy anyway, so what's to lose, right?" Gojyo spoke hurriedly, not sure if he was about to damn himself for wanting to tell Hakkai of the dreams and voice that had been plaguing him or if he was about to find relief. Either way, he no longer had any desire to continue keeping things from his best friend and he had an intense need to gain some kind of assurance, any at all.

"Right," Hakkai spoke softly, "besides, you had your perceptions manipulated. It is unlikely that you are going crazy. You're probably feeling this way because your mind and body are trying to return to some semblance of normalcy. Talking about things should help significantly."

The healer's smile grew softer, more reassuring and Gojyo felt calmer than he could remember feeling for some time as he began to recount the dreams and experiences he'd been having since he and Hakkai had killed _her_.

- . - . -

Gojyo spoke for hours while Hakkai listened, neither one noticing the dingy light of dawn break through the still pouring rain. The precipitation had continued non-stop through what had been left of the night, slowing a little but not abating completely. The wind however, had died down significantly. The only thing that interrupted them in the end was Goku knocking on the door and barging in without waiting for a reply.

Goku blinked, surprised to notice Hakkai seated on his unslept in bed and Gojyo on his, the blankets wrapped loosely around him. "Sanzo says we're staying until it stops raining." He announced, wanting to get his message out before he forgot it.

Hakkai smiled at Goku, his eyes closed, "Thank you for letting us know."

The kappa, feeling a lot better for all his talking with Hakkai, felt much of a familiar annoyance surge to the surface. "_Damn, inconsiderate ape_. I see you finally got the knocking part down but what about waiting for an answer, huh? What if I was entertaining some babe and you just barged in?" Gojyo snapped angrily.

"Don't call me that!" Goku yelled back. "I thought you were both asleep. _That's_ why I came straight in."

"That's no excuse; you didn't even wait two seconds. You knocked and opened the door all in the same breath. I'm surprised you can do that much at once." Gojyo sneered. Yep, talking to Hakkai had definitely helped.

Goku glared furiously at the source of the insulting words. "I can _so_ do two things at once, cockroach. I'll prove it to you right now!" The teen ran furiously at the redhead.

Gojyo stood, "I'd like to see you try chibi-chi..."

"_Gojyo, Goku_, please _stop_ this! We don't need fighting this early in the morning." Hakkai hurriedly stepped between the two in an effort to prevent them from trying to knock each other senseless.

"He started it!" Goku accused.

"_Did not_!" Gojyo retorted angrily, hoping to start round two as he glared past Hakkai at the teen who was returning his glare. "Who was it that barged in on us? Huh? What _would_ you have done if we were doing something other than talking?"

A light blush crossed the healer's face, which went unnoticed by anyone else. Interrupting Goku's retort, Hakkai collected himself and closing his eyes to hide his annoyance, he turned a smile on first Gojyo, then Goku that sent chills running through their spines. In an overly polite tone, Hakkai completed the effect, "Please Gojyo, Goku, I already asked you to stop fighting. Goku, you did rush in here without giving us a chance to respond, that was quite rude." The healer faced Goku before turning that smile back to Gojyo and letting it linger on him. "Gojyo there was no need to provoke Goku further, he _did_ explain himself."

Both recipients took a step back, unwilling to go against Hakkai when he that that expression plastered on his face and that tone in his voice. The healer then relaxed a little, letting his smile become more natural. "Since we are all up now, why don't we get some breakfast. Gojyo, you _are_ coming, aren't you?"

"Uh… yeah." Gojyo grinned sheepishly, glancing down at the blankets still draped around his body. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be down.

Hakkai nodded, "Goku, Hakuryu and I will meet you downstairs."

- . - . -

That evening, the rain had finally died to only an occasionally light drizzle and even Sanzo had decided to come down for dinner, much to Goku's relief. The teen had been bored out of his mind all day and was glad to see his sun out again.

After breakfast, Hakkai, Gojyo and Hakuryu had headed back to their room claiming not enough sleep. Goku had wandered restlessly around the inn, unable to go out due to the weather, unless he wanted to become saturated. For about an hour, he hung around the kitchen until the staff asked him if he would 'please leave them to get on with their work'. As a result, when his friends began to emerge late afternoon (still looking a little haggard as if they hadn't been sleeping well or enough), Goku was very pleased to see them.

Dinner that night, by the Sanzo-ikkou's standards, was quiet, even though the restaurant had filled with more people and was noisier than the previous evening. Goku could have sworn however, that Gojyo was talking to himself from time to time but trying hard to hide it. The haunted look filling his friend's face was further proof that something the teen wasn't privy to, was going on and that annoyed him. The only time Goku tried to ask about it though, Hakkai silenced him with a simple look.

Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo decided to have a few drinks before turning in, Goku joining them but not allowed anything alcoholic.

After a couple of drinks, Gojyo spoke up, "Let's go somewhere else. There are a few good taverns around this town; bigger, better variety of alcohol, better atmosphere and lots of pretty nee-chan." He tried to hide a pained look by covering up with a light tone and a slightly lecherous grin but for anyone paying attention, his eyes continued to defy his efforts at hiding his pain, fear and uncertainty.

Sanzo refused point-blank. "We stay here. It's quieter than a tavern would be."

"That's why I nee, want to go somewhere else." Gojyo replied hurriedly in explanation.

"Then go by yourself." Sanzo said and Gojyo stood to walk off. "My card stays here."

The kappa sat again, annoyance filling his face as he recalled that he had no money and correctly assumed that he had spent it all the previous night.

'Gojyo…' A sweet giggle, 'Hold on my love, I'm coming.'

Gojyo shook his head violently, trying to dislodge the unrelenting voice from his thoughts. Hakkai reached out, touching the kappa's arm in a reassuring gesture and a few moments later, Gojyo acknowledged his friend with a slight smile. "I'm okay now, Hakkai." He lied, even as the ghostly voice returned.

'You know you need me but don't worry, my darling, I won't let you suffer.' Another melodic giggle filled the hanyou's mind, drowning out his friend's reply.

Hakkai tried to hide a sigh, earning him a sharp look from the monk.

"What's going on?" Sanzo asked tersely.

"Yeah," Goku piped up, "the ero-kappa's been acting weird again. Well, weirder than usual, anyway." The teen frowned when Gojyo didn't rise to his bait.

"It's a long story and I really don't think Gojyo would appreciate my telling you. He spoke to me in confidence."

"I don't care." Sanzo said flatly. "If he keeps this up, he'll become a liability to the mission and I won't put up with any liabilities."

"So I'm a liability, huh?" Gojyo was back, having managed to push her voice out of his head again, for now. He had only heard from 'liability to the mission' and naturally, he felt hurt by the comment. _No way_ was he letting Sanzo know that though.

"_Yes_. Now what the hell is going on?"

"It's none of your business, bouzou," Gojyo returned Sanzo's harsh stare with a glare of his own. "This is personal and I'll deal with it on my own."

"Gojyo…" Hakkai said softly, the hurt clear in his voice.

_Click_! Gojyo stared, disbelief filling his eyes as Sanzo pointed that damn gun at him over this.

A soft musical laugh and Gojyo suddenly stiffened. In his mind, he could feel the sweet, sweet breath slowly, methodically, seductively, blowing on the back of his neck and _wham_! The real world and Sanzo's weapon lost focus again.

'I'll never let those _people_ come between us. You and I, dear Gojyo, belong together and I'll make sure we're together for all time.' That laugh again. Gojyo felt himself sinking toward it and the majority of him welcomed the feeling but… a smaller part, the more stubborn part of himself, the part of himself that still believed there was something, some_one_, for him in this world, refused to let him give in without a fight so Gojyo began clawing his way back to reality again. It was harder this time and despite all of Hakkai's help earlier, every time the kappa heard _her_ voice, it felt harder to pull away and separate from it.

"… cannot. I have to respect Gojyo's desire for this to be kept between us." Hakkai's voice became less faded and less distant as Gojyo fought against the invisible pull. "Sanzo, please, let me help him. I already feel bad enough for not listening to Goku in the beginning when this may all have been avoidable. I will not let him down again."

"Fine but if the cockroach is still a liability by the time we leave tomorrow morning then he stays behind." Sanzo slipped his gun away, back to where it was usually hidden within his robes and rose from the table. As far as he was concerned, the discussion was over and the decision made.

"Sanzo," Hakkai protested, "that is not very fair. That succubus played with Gojyo's mind, effectively brainwashing him. It simply is not an overnight cure."

Gojyo had enough. All this talking about him as if he wasn't here was pissing him off. With a final effort, he pushed clear of the wrapped in cottonwool feeling. "It's alright, Hakkai," Gojyo said calmly with an almost flirting smile, "if I'm such a liability, especially a brainwashed liability, then it's better if I do stay behind." The more he spoke, the more the bitterness surfaced in his voice.

"I'm going to bed." With that, Gojyo stood, slamming his chair into the table. As he stormed off toward the stairs, he almost crashed into a very old woman. At the last moment, he managed to avoid her. Mumbling an apology as he passed her, he couldn't help but notice how her bright green eyes stood out, almost seeming to call to him.

To be continued

- . - . -


	20. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 20 and bonus OMAKE

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Character chat: Diva Urd and Zelgadis55

Rating: R (for an earlier chapter)

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is owned by Kazuya Minekura and the various people who own the rights to the anime and manga. The only rights I have are those allowing me to buy copies of the manga and DVDs those holding the rights have released…

Warnings: Language and some random Omake insanity at the end of the chapter. Oh and you might want to bring some sick bags for she's baaack and with new victims…

Kanzeon: "Oh, is it omake-time already? Should I dress up for the occasion?"

Zell: (grins) Why not, let's make formal dress a requirement.

Kanzeon: (chuckles) Not that we didn't determine that our friends would have to meet certain... dress requirements to begin with...

Zell: (laughs) Yes. Don't tell them this but I am so looking forward to seeing your idea come to fruition.

Kanzeon: (lips twitching) Oh, don't worry, I won't - that would spoil the look on their faces once they DO learn...

Zell: You do know that Sanzo isn't going to co-operate... don't you?

Kanzeon: Oh...? You should know me by now, Zell. I get what I want. I have ways.

Zell: (grins) Great! I look forward to working with you then.

Kanzeon: (grins as well) My pleasure, my dear. (vanishes)

Zell: (laughs and walks away)

A/N: As promised, this chapter is extra long at almost 5000 words and then, there is the Omake on top of that.

Hage Sanzo – baldy Sanzo (Hage being literally baldness)

- . - . -

**Gojyo and Mary-Sue**

**Pt 20**

"This is ridiculous, Sanzo. Surely you cannot mean it." Hakkai protested. His tone was calm and polite.

"In the cockroach's state of mind, he could get us all killed." The monk stated, a twitch forming due to the argument that Hakkai so foolishly chose to insist on.

"Given time, Gojyo will get through this. Please Sanzo let him have the time he needs."

"I will make this clear for you, Hakkai. A succubus took a full hold of the kappa's senses; complete and total control of him. He will _never_ be the same. You saw for yourself, she was beginning her final feed. He gave himself over to her. It's a miracle the cockroach is even alive."

"But Gojyo turned on her to save Hakuryu and myself." Hakkai interjected.

Sanzo ignored the healer and continued speaking, "All he can think about is that succubus. His mind keeps wandering back to her even though she's dead. You won't tell me just what is going on but let me take a guess. All those words she whispered to the cockroach keep running through his mind. It's so real to him that he thinks it's happening now. Am I right?"

Hakkai didn't answer so Sanzo asked another question. "Or… are you sure she's dead?"

"Of course she is. I checked myself. There was no heartbeat, she was no longer breathing. I sincerely doubt anyone would continue to live with a wound like that, not even a god."

The monk nodded. "From what I've read, succubuses are difficult to kill."

"Why's that?" Goku piped up curiously.

Sanzo spared the slightest of glances toward the saru before refocusing his violet gaze back on the healer. "From what few reports exist, when wounded, a succubus can self heal or regenerate itself."

"That'd be a cool power to have." Goku said, his voice filled with awe.

The monk snorted, "Only if your desire is to become an old crone. It uses up life energy, a lot of it."

"Oh," Goku said, "wouldn't want to have to use it then."

"But… if you have a way to replace the energy used…" Hakkai said slowly. "That would explain why she looked a few years older after Hakuryu burned her. If she _somehow_ managed to regenerate from those injuries… how old would she look now?" The healer locked eyes with the monk as he posed the question. A moment later, the memory of startling green eyes pushed its way into his mind and Hakkai was suddenly running for the stairs. Hakuryu, Goku and even Sanzo, closely followed behind him.

His mind almost numb with worry for the man he loved, Hakkai threw open the door to his and Gojyo's room and ran inside, Goku and Sanzo pushing in behind him. The sight that greeted the healer's gaze only served to confirm his worst fears.

Gojyo…

Seemingly asleep on the bed…

The old woman Gojyo had passed on his way up to the room leaning over him…

She spoke softly in an old though still very sweet sounding voice but Hakkai didn't hear the words she spoke and somehow didn't care. It felt as though his heart had leapt into his throat and he was too busy trying not to gag on the feeling as he attempted to regain his inner calm.

Gojyo opened his eyes, looking straight up into the succubus's gaze. His eyes already looked blank but Hakkai could see a little of the remaining will to fight though it was draining fast as she leaned down to draw strength from a life-stealing kiss.

"Ew!" Goku cried out in his best 'I'm going to annoy the crap out of Gojyo' tone. "Gojyo's dating his grandmother!"

Hakkai heard a faint snort from Sanzo, as if he was trying to smother amusement. Gojyo's head turned toward them suddenly, recognition dawning as his and Hakkai's eyes met.

Gojyo turned a lazy grin back to Sue, "Sorry sweetheart but like I told you in my dreams, I don't do cadavers."

Sue started slightly before a glare covered her face. "I am not _dead_ and I don't recall giving you a choice." She reached out her hands to the shoulders of the rising kappa and pushed him back down, sapping his strength with her mere touch.

Gojyo fought to rise but being in physical contact with the succubus ensured it to be a futile act.

"I have never had such a rude date before in all my two hundred years."

"I think you meant great-great-great-great grandmother, Goku." Sanzo deadpanned.

Goku nodded eagerly, "Yeah. I know you're supposed to respect your elders and all…" Raising his voice a little, the saru made sure Sue heard him clearly, "sorry, great-great-great-great elders but…"

Sue twitched.

Hakkai smiled, raising his volume also. After all, he didn't want to be so rude as to speak too quietly for the elderly to hear him properly. "Though there are some people who do not deserve the respect Goku, their age still requires that you at least appear to give them their due respect."

A withering glare flew their way. "Will you stay out of this? I am trying to tell a bad date how he should treat a girl." She turned back to Gojyo, "You know, I've always wanted to try breakfast in bed but I missed out on breakfast, both yesterday and this morning."

Gojyo shrugged weakly, "What can I say? I'm a one-night stand kinda guy. I'm always gone in the morning."

"But you left before we could even consummate our relationship." Sue pouted, "It's obvious that for the first time ever, I have actually completely lost my willing dinner date. No matter, I still lay claim to you and I'll take what I can get." The old woman leaned down and began to kiss Gojyo.

The on-lookers could see a faint distortion of energy tendrils begin to make their way from their friend, heading toward Sue. Gojyo redoubled his efforts to push her away but with that strength sapping touch having turned into a full-on energy drain, he felt himself becoming much weaker, far too fast and desperation began to kick in.

Goku cried out, "Nyoi-bou!" as he summoned his staff. Hakkai ran to Gojyo's aid only to hear Goku shout out, "You can't touch her, remember? Nyoi-bou, grow longer!"

Weakened by Sue, Gojyo knew his efforts of fighting back were futile but he wasn't about to give up so instead, he changed tactics. Based on his experience with Sue and his vast experience with other women, the kappa decided to tickle her instead.

Sue gasped and began squirming away from her victim even as Goku swept nyoi-bou toward her. Hakkai ducked the lengthened weapon just in time for Goku to slam it into the succubus and send her flying away from the almost helpless Gojyo. Sue landed hard against the wall, accompanied by a sickening snapping sound. As she slid down the wall, she concentrated, doing her best to heal herself as fast as possible, all the while knowing that the faster she regenerated, the more her precious life energy would go to waste. The succubus knew however, that this time there would be no second chances. If she couldn't defeat her enemy and claim her prize or somehow escape, she would die and that would be that.

Once Sue was knocked away from Gojyo, Hakkai took the opportunity to reach the hanyou's side and help him sit up. Gojyo looked awful, he appeared as though he barely had enough strength to even be awake, let alone sit up but still he turned and flashed a cocky grin at the healer.

"Thanks. Don't worry, 'kay? When I get some sleep, I'll be fine."

Hakkai nodded, "Of course you will." He replied concealing his worry with what he hoped was a soothing smile and a gentle tone. "We will take care of her Gojyo, permanently this time."

No longer able to keep them open, Gojyo's eyes slid closed and the healer gently laid his dear friend back on the bed, before standing, a hard look on his face. Those who didn't know him well would have a difficult time recognizing the usually pleasant natured, pleasant featured young man. Those who knew him and knew what he was capable of while wearing that expression, felt a chill pass down their spines and Sue… Sue was the recipient of that fearful gaze. She did not know him well, nor did he fool her by any previous pleasantries. Either way, the look currently filling Hakkai's face scared her, more so than any tales of Sanzo and his gun previously had. Only half healed, Sue ran. Smashing the window before her by throwing a bedside lamp toward it, the succubus jumped through.

Healer and saru gave chase, jumping through the window after Sue. They landed and in the dark, there was no sign of her. Somehow, even though her body was now very old and she was injured, Sue had still managed to disappear into the night. The two pursuers exchanged brief, hurried looks and split off to search for the succubus.

"Hakuryu," Hakkai called, "will you please help search from the air?"

"Kyuuu!" the little white dragon cried in agreement, launching himself from the window above.

"If you find her, come get me. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Kyu kyuu!" Hakuryu wheeled off in midair as Hakkai began searching in the direction opposite to that in which Goku ran.

About a minute after all three searchers were out of sight, a shadow peeled itself slowly from behind a couple of small bushes nearby. A faint sigh of relief could have been heard had anybody been near enough to hear it and the old woman, now even older in appearance than only a few minutes previously, hobbled towards the door of the inn, leaning heavily against the building for support.

A young couple exited the inn at that moment, laughing quietly at private jokes and sweet nothings.

"Please…" Sue called weakly in an old and dry voice, "Please, will you help an old woman?"

The couple looked at each other in bewilderment but when Sue collapsed to the ground moments later, they rushed to her aid.

"Are you alright?" The young lady asked, her concern clear in her voice. "What happened to you?"

Sue closed her eyes tiredly. After all the injuries she had received, the energy she had wasted in self-healing and the fact that it was well past her time for feeding, by a good couple of days, she was beyond tired. She couldn't keep this up much longer. "Please… I need…"

"What do you need?" The young man asked worriedly.

"Meal…" Sue whispered weakly.

"Me?" He asked in confusion, not having heard her properly. "What about…"

"Ikenie, we've got to help the poor old woman." His girlfriend interrupted anxiously.

Ikenie nodded and reached for Sue. Sue looked into his eyes, her gaze seeming to glitter in the darkness. "Will you help me?"

"Of course." Ikenie nodded.

"Will you give me what I need?"

"If I can, yes." He helped Sue to her feet and received a chilling smile in return as she swiftly began to drain his life energy.

"What… what are you doing?" Ikenie cried out with sudden fright as he felt himself growing steadily weaker, the years speeding up for him physically. "Let go of me!" He tried desperately to break from Sue's death grip but to no avail.

Ikenie's girlfriend looked on, too horrified over what was happening to react. She could only stare as her beloved fell victim to the succubus in front of her, his skin aging and obviously growing weaker by the second. Within minutes, her boyfriend looked as if he was well over a hundred years old and then, he dropped, an expression of fear filling his face and the whites of his eyes showing. She was transfixed with horror for a few more moments before she could finally lift her gaze to meet the old woman's eyes. Then, the younger woman screamed and screamed and screamed.

Sue tutted in annoyance as she looked at her hands and arms. She didn't have a mirror handy but the succubus was always in tune with and aware of her body. She knew she still looked about seventy. "This is why I hate an unprepared meal." She muttered. With a prepared victim, she could regain her youth completely, day for day of whatever life energy he had for the taking. An unprepared meal ensured that much of the precious energy went to waste. Sue lifted her gaze from her arms to stare at the terrified woman in front of her. In theory, she could easily take her life's energy as well but there were two problems with that. One, she loathed consuming everything that women had to offer, somehow it just did not feel right to her and two, all of this screaming was bound to attract attention. With two pursuers out there that she knew of, Sue was surprised that no one had yet arrived. The succubus decided she better hightail it away from there.

- . - . -

Sanzo was still standing in Gojyo's room, gun withdrawn when Ikenie's girlfriend began screaming. He ran to the smashed window, looking out. The monk couldn't see what the commotion was, nor did he need to try very hard to guess. 'It's near the entrance of the inn.' He thought as he turned away from the window. Sanzo saw Gojyo, having woken from the sounds of terror emitted by the screaming woman, propping himself on his elbow with difficulty, looking up at him expectantly.

"Did you see her?" The kappa asked, struggling to a sitting position.

"No," Sanzo answered shortly, "stay here."

"But…"

"Don't make me shoot you. I _don't_ need to baby-sit a liability." Sanzo hurriedly exited the room.

Gojyo stared after the departed monk and then determined, he struggled past his fatigue and managed to get to his feet. "I won't… let her get away. Ah, I can't believe I ever fell for someone as fake as her."

As he left the room, the kappa debated whether to summon shakujou or not. He felt better than he had before but the energy Sue had managed to steal still left him extremely tired, add on top of that, the last couple of days and he wasn't sure if he summoning his weapon was the best of ideas right now. Under normal circumstances, the energy and concentration required for summoning shakujou was negligible, like breathing. However when tired and barely able to even stand, summoning a weapon was like trying to sprint up a tall, steep hill, not impossible but certainly extremely difficult and tiring. Gojyo didn't really think he could afford the extra strain. He admitted to himself that Sanzo was actually right, he should have stayed in bed but if it turned out there was anything he could do to stop Sue, Gojyo did not want to be denied the opportunity and so he left, without summoning shakujou.

- . - . -

Sanzo reached reception quite quickly and though it was late, there were still a lot of people about. They were milling around just out the door, making it difficult for the monk to get past. He gritted his teeth, annoyed at both the inconvenience and the general confused babble.

After struggling to get through the crowd and ending up nowhere, Sanzo pointed his Smith and Wesson towards the sky, pulling the trigger twice. The resulting gunshots scattered those close by him.

Just before reaching the stairs, the screaming woman had fallen silent and now, Sanzo could see why. She had screamed so hard and long that she had finally fainted. A metre and a half from where she lay was the reason why. 'Her boyfriend.' Sanzo assumed correctly. Besides his knowledge of a succubus running around nearby, there were a few other things giving away this apparent old man's youth. Style of dress, old features with the distinct lack of the character lines normally associated with someone who has lived a full life and the fact that his head was still covered in rich, brown hair.

"Did anyone see where the woman responsible for this went?" Sanzo asked abruptly.

This question caused a momentary silence before a frenzied murmuring began. Several of the men in the crowd deliberately moved away from the woman, eyeing them suspiciously, as they did.

Sanzo scowled. This was one of the reasons he hated having to deal with people, their stupidity. They were obviously going to be of no help so the monk decided to ignore them.

A vaguely amused voice spoke up, "Aren't you going to repair the damage you just caused, Sanzo?"

"Che! Idiot!" Sanzo replied. "You let her escape." He observed flatly.

Hakkai nodded, "She had disappeared by the time Goku and I reached the ground.

Goku stepped through the crowd and Sanzo spoke, "You're here, about time."

"Sanzo?"

"You and Hakkai keep searching. She has to be around here somewhere. I'm going back to keep an eye on that idiot kappa. Even _if_ he somehow miraculously broke completely free of her, she will not want to let this insult to her record go unpunished and if she pushes in just the right way, that succubus might still win him back." Without waiting for any reply or argument, Sanzo stalked back into the inn.

"Goku…" Hakkai began.

"Yeah?"

"Sue has fed, that means she may look different again, younger. She also has the ability to alter her appearance so be careful." Hakkai warned.

Goku nodded, "Don't worry, she won't fool me."

"How do you mean, Goku?" The healer asked, perplexed.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "it's like, well, I didn't realise at first but something bugged me about her from the start. I think she must've known that too and that's why she let her act slip around me at bit. It's hard to explain…"

Hakkai nodded patiently, even though he was desperate to find the succubus before she could try to hurt Gojyo or anyone else again.

"…but it's like she's… like she doesn't fit in with nature or something. Does that make sense?" The teenager screwed up his face a little at his own explanation.

Hakkai smiled, "It does. Does that mean you can track her down?"

Goku shook his head. "She doesn't stand out that much, only when I'm really close to her or when she's attacking someone. It was when I saw him," Goku motioned toward the body of Ikenie, "that I realised what that feeling was."

Hakkai nodded again. "Then still be careful." He began to stride away, searching intently though the dwindling remains of the crowd that began to dissipating once the local authorities arrived.

"Hakkai?" Goku called. When the healer paused to look back, the saru continued speaking. "She's doing it again."

- . - . -

Gojyo was feeling disgusted with himself for the progress he was making but _dammit_, he felt so tired. He briefly contemplated heading back to bed but the last thing he wanted, was to prove the bouzu right so he persevered onwards. Finally, the redhead reached the top of the stairs when a sound back down the hallway caught his attention. He paused, looking back, there was nothing there... Gojyo shook his head and stepped down the first step. He suddenly spun, whipping his hair as he turned. 'There it is again.' The kappa thought, pushing back his fatigue as best he could and running back up the hallway. As he neared the other end, Gojyo saw a door slightly ajar and he heard a voice, a sweet voice so sweet it made him shudder, come from inside.

"There is no point in trying to struggle; this will be over in a minute. Oh," a giggle, "but don't fret so, much of your life's energy may be going to waste but the bit that doesn't will go towards restoring and preserving my beauty and vitality. Isn't that wonderful?"

Gojyo carefully opened the door more and stepped inside.

"In a way, your legacy will last for the entirety of my life, how many others can claim the same?" In front of him, Sue giggled again. It was a sound like tinkling music. "Actually, quite a few people can, just not the majority of them."

In horror, Gojyo stared as the old man in front of Sue shuddered and breathed his last. He would have been too late to help the poor guy even if he had reacted instantly upon entering the room. At last, Gojyo found his voice. "_That's_ what you were going to do to me?"

Sue turned. Now she looked about sixty. Her face lit up happily, as she took in the sight of Gojyo only metres in front of her. He looked mad and also as if he was about to be sick.

"_That's_ what you do to people? Not only do you steal their life but you leave them so their own families wouldn't even recognise them?" Gojyo was so angry now that his voice was beginning to choke up.

The succubus glanced back at the empty shell that once housed her most recent meal. "This thing?" she laughed in amusement. "If his family cannot recognise him looking old then maybe he's better off like this, it will save him a lot of misery in the long run. Though if I could have consumed you before your mind broke free from me, you would not have ended up like that. I would have drained you of every last drop of energy. You would have become emaciated and so dry of life that a simple breeze or even just being touched would disintegrate what was left of your paper-thin flesh. Only bones would have remained and even they would have been brittle and crumpled to dust easily."

Gojyo swallowed, not quite trusting himself to speak at that point.

Sue looked sharply up at the kappa and with an admiring tone she added, "It's unbelievable, I've never had anyone fight back the way you did, you truly _were_ mine, you know. It should have been impossible to break free of my control at that point and yet… _you_ managed to do it, for him. If I was willing to accept defeat, I would wish you and that bastard Hakkai all the happiness in the world but…" she smiled nastily.

Gojyo blinked, his sudden confusion overriding his anger, "Huh? Me and _Hakkai_? What the hell are you talking about?"

The succubus stared, surprise preventing her from finishing what she had been about to say, "You mean… you aren't together?" she laughed suddenly in realisation, "I don't believe this! I was defeated by your feelings for _him_ and you aren't even aware of them? This is _priceless_ and a little humiliating." Sue laughed harder in her disbelief. Finally she stopped.

"It's a pity for you that you caused me to need to use my life-force to heal from near death. You made me _old_! You need to pay me back with your own life; it's your only way out now, Gojyo."

"It'll take more than you to beat me, Sue." Gojyo replied, his hand outstretched to summon shakujou. For a fleeting moment, his mind flashed back to his dream from the previous day, specifically to the point where he wasn't able to summon his weapon no matter how hard he tried but he dismissed the memory and summoned shakujou. In Gojyo's current exhausted state, it was almost more than he could handle but he was nothing if not stubborn and refused to let the succubus see just how weak he really felt.

Sue smiled, "Your mind may be your own again dear Gojyo but I wonder if I still have any influence. I'm betting I still do," she mused, "what do you think?"

Gojyo smirked, "Only about the same amount of influence as any other chick who has intentions of killing me."

"And yet, you have yet to swing that weapon at me." Sue laughed, "I think I may have more influence than you realise, at least enough to stop you from killing me."

Feeling a surge of annoyance as he realised she was at least partly right, Gojyo forced himself to move. Unfortunately, there was not enough space in the small room for Gojyo to make full use of shakujou. On the other hand, that also made it difficult for Sue to get near him.

The succubus was quite spry for a two hundred year old with the appearance of a sixty year old as she proved by easily dodging the kappa's limited swings and thrust of shakujou. Gojyo swore, wishing there was more room so he could make full use of the weapon born of his youkai heritage, not to mention that he wasn't so damned tired right now. The redhead stepped further into the room, slicing the crescent at his would-be black widow. She smiled sweetly and infuriatingly at him with perfect teeth in her now wrinkled face as she neatly side and backwards stepped to just out of range. The kappa knew she was deliberately taunting him and that knowledge was helping to make him angry and therefore careless. However, he also knew her taunting was, for her, like a double-edged sword. It was also energizing him and his stubbornness.

The kappa let fly with a barrage of slices and lunges of shakujou's blade, that due to his extreme weariness, was still slow enough for her to dodge and left him shortly after, leaning against the wall, unable to support himself any further.

Sue smiled. It was a smile both deadly and full of smug satisfaction as she took advantage of her meal's weakness, slipping past the now useless shakujou. It hung limply in Gojyo's grasp, though he desperately attempted to lift the weapon in self-defence again. It was too late however, as she was now suddenly beside him.

_BANG! _A gunshot rang out, slamming into the head of the succubus and instantly, she fell. Gojyo struggled to turn his head and look up into the unimpressed gaze of his violet-eyed saviour and promptly slid down the wall, where the floor caught him.

"_Idiot cockroach_! I thought I told you to stay where you were."

Gojyo grinned, "I've never let a man tell me what to do in the bedroom before and even a beauty like you wouldn't be the first." Gojyo struggled to push himself to his feet again. "Is she finally dead this time?"

Sanzo snorted, "I put a bullet through her brain, what do you think? _Idiot_."

"That's what I thought." Gojyo muttered, not sure whether or not to be convinced.

Hakkai and Goku suddenly appeared behind Sanzo, the former trying to hide an almost frantic expression. "Gojyo!" he cried in relief, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah man," Gojyo smiled, happier to see Hakkai than he thought he would have been, "I'll be fine… when I get some serious sleep."

In an instant, Hakkai was beside Gojyo, helping the kappa to continue standing. The intense concern filling his friend's eyes at that moment made Gojyo wonder just how he could have missed it before, especially with knowing just how worried Hakkai had been about him of late.

"Come on; let's get you back to bed." Hakkai said softly. "I don't want anything else preventing you from gaining your health back again."

Gojyo wanted to protest but there was something in that tone that made him unable to. Besides, he was so damn tired that he didn't think he could have protested even if he had tried.

The four men walked out of the room, monk and saru in front, healer and kappa behind when something made Gojyo look back.

She was now ancient and decrepit once more and there was a murderous intent filling her eyes like that which he had never seen before but somehow, she had risen again and was almost upon them. Finding a hidden strength he didn't know he had remaining, Gojyo reacted instantly.

He pulled away from Hakkai, pivoting on his feet and swinging shakujou up to cut sideways with one last slash. Next thing Gojyo and Hakkai saw was Sue's head landing several feet away with a wet splotch. Gojyo felt like a huge weight lifted from his mind and then… that was the last he knew.

To be concluded

- . - . -

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read this story and especially to those that have commented. Review responses are in my Profile until two further posts have been made. Chapter 21, the final one, ties a few things up (grins) and no, for the perverts out there, I don't mean that any of the boys ends up tied up, sorry to disappoint.

- . - . -

And in the grand tradition of the omake, here is something a little offbeat and not at all to be taken seriously. May I rest in peace once Sanzo is through with me…

**OMAKE**

Zell walks into a cramped dressing room with an evil gleam in her eyes. Clapping her hands twice for attention, she says, "Right guys, it's Showtime."

Sanzo glares furiously, "There is no fucking way you are getting me onstage in that costume!"

Hakkai laughs nervously, "Ah but Sanzo, this is meant to be a celebration for Mary-Sue finally being dead. A way for us to relax and have some fun after everything we have been through."

"I am _not_ doing it!"

"Aww, the poor little ohime-sama doesn't want to sing and dance in public?" Gojyo teases, flirting with a death wish.

"Fucking say that again." Sanzo growls in warning as he aims his gun between the kappa's crimson eyes.

Gojyo laughs again and holds his hands up in defeat, backing off.

"Come on Sanzo." Goku pleads, his golden eyes wide. "You might even have fun."

Sanzo spares Goku a withering stare before striding angrily to the door.

Zell steps in front, blocking the irate monk's path. "I don't think so, participation is mandatory." She smiles at his obvious displeasure. "Besides, there is no other way out. This door leads directly to the stage. Now, put on your costume for all the good little fan girls out there."

"_Go to hell_!" Sanzo snaps furiously. "I am _not_ doing this and there is no way anybody can make me."

Raising her eyebrows, Zell asks, "Really? All of this was a special request you realise. You just can't disappoint her… him… it."

"Watch me. Now get out of my way!" Sanzo pushes his way past, knocking Zell into the side of the door and steps through. A bright blaze of light flashes and moments afterwards, Sanzo turns tail and runs back into the dressing room, his face bright red as he realises his clothing is altered around him. However, whether the colour is from embarrassment or anger, nobody is quite sure.

After getting his breathing back under control, Sanzo opens his mouth to speak. He is cut off by the uncontrolled laughter of his three travelling companions. There is a thud as Gojyo, unable to remain standing, hits the floor, heaving with mirth.

"What the _hell_ are you idiots laughing about? You're wearing this crap too!" Sanzo explodes in fury.

Gasping for breath, the kappa answers, "Yeah… but… that leotard and those feathers… the coat tails and… and sequins…" Gojyo's laughter reaches the point where he can't speak anymore so Hakkai takes over.

"That outfit… it suits you so… beautifully. The colour matches your eyes." He gasps through his laughter.

Sanzo's gaze lights briefly on Goku, who due to his laughter is beyond speaking in the first place. A momentary flash of betrayal passes through his eyes before he hisses, "You will all die for this." The pissy blond turns to Zell, "But _you_, you will die slowly!"

Zell lets out a half laugh. "Don't blame me for this. This was a special request from Kanzeon Bosatsu in return for letting me talk to you guys before each chapter. How else do you think your clothes could have transformed like that?"

Sanzo seethes, "That _damn_ old hag!"

Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku's laughter finally seems to begin dying down, though the healer seems to be the only one making an active effort of dispelling his laughter.

"Are you guys ready?" Zell asks them. All but Sanzo nod, avoiding meeting anyone's gaze lest they break into uncontrollable laughter once more.

Zell grins, "Okay, let's do this! Go out there, one verse," she looks pointedly at Sanzo, "one dance and you are home free. None of you can step off the stage until all four of you have performed adequately, together… as a team."

"I already told you, I will _not_ go out there dressed like this!" Sanzo snarls, reiterating his point

There is another flash of light and what looks like a tall woman dressed in partially transparent clothing appears. S/he casts the shadow of a peacock on the wall behind hir for a few seconds before allowing hir shadow to disappear. S/he laughs gently, "Then Konzen, you stay here, in this dressing room dressed in a showgirl costume forever until you do." Sanzo crosses his arms pointedly and seats himself so s/he continues, "Along with the three of them. It's your choice, dear nephew."

A flicker of confusion passes over the monk's face. He is used to being called Konzen by hir and other gods but unused to nephew, however he dismisses the thought as what s/he said sinks in. 'Trapped forever in this tiny room with those three morons… stuck in this costume?' he thinks with distaste. 'That would be worse than hell.'

He looks up at the goddess, "One song and dance?"

S/he nods. "One. Two minutes of your life."

Sanzo thinks for a moment longer. His decision is already made but he prefers that no one else realise the speed at which this choice is made. "Fine." He acquiesces, grumbling as he stands and striding out the door leading to the stage

Kanzeon Bosatsu smiles at Zell and disappears in another flash and a shower of sparkles.

Zell looks at the remaining three members of the Sanzo-ikkou. "I'm surprised you guys didn't kick up more of a fuss."

Hakkai smiles, "I cannot say I want to do this but I can think of worse." He walks through the door after Sanzo.

Gojyo grimaces, "I'd rather not be doing this either but it's better than doing Sue. 'Sides," he suddenly grins, "I get to see the bouzu embarrass himself. That makes this completely worth it."

Zell laughs, "Glad you see it that way."

"You better take plenty of pictures. I want multiple copies." Gojyo adds with a wink before following Hakkai out the door.

Goku fidgets a little, looking nervously at the exit leading to the stage. He sighs and begins moving towards it before stopping and looking back to Zell and the camera she has just picked up. With a grin, he asks, "Can you make sure to get a really good photo of Sanzo? I'd love to have one. Maybe one day I can even get him to autograph it." The saru then runs out onto the stage.

Zell smiles and leaves through a hidden door to go and mix in with the crowd. She waves a greeting to Kougaiji, Lirin, Yaone and Dokugakuji as she passes them to find a good place from which to take photos. No sooner is Zell ready than the stage lights switch on, spotlights focussing on each of the quartet on stage. All four are in matching outfits, just the colours being different. Sanzo is wearing purple, Goku, gold, Hakkai is in a deep green costume and Gojyo is in a rich crimson outfit. Hakkai clears his throat politely and begins to speak into a microphone as he attempts to drown out Lirin's excited screams of "Hage Sanzo! Hage Sanzo! Hage Sanzo!"

"In celebration of the defeat and passing on of Mary-Sue, we would like to perform a dance and sing for you."

A cheer roars from the crowd of fans and acquaintances as Sanzo links arms with Goku, Goku links his other arm with Hakkai and Hakkai joins his remaining arm with Gojyo, to form a short chorus line across the stage. The music starts and in time with each other, the foursome on stage bounces, lifting one knee in the air. They bounce again, kicking out with the same leg and then repeat the steps again with their opposite leg as they perform the Can-Can.

Goku is dancing with an almost wild abandon, throwing himself fully into the motion and appearing to the audience as if he is having the time of his life. What looks like the beginnings of laughter fill his face as he turns his head to say something encouraging to the sour-faced blond beside him. Whatever Goku says does not seem well received as Sanzo somehow manages to look even more annoyed. As for Sanzo himself, he is only making the absolute minimal effort to join in with the dance.

Hakkai is wearing an embarrassed, close-eyed smile but is otherwise putting a full effort into the dance and as for Gojyo, he is definitely not putting in his all, he is merely performing adequately and only just. Gojyo is much more interested in leaning forward in the formation to peer beyond healer and saru, grinning as he watches Sanzo. He is hoping to see something more that he can later use to tease the shit out of the pissy blond. Just as they are getting ready to begin singing, Hakkai chastises the redhead and Gojyo settles back into formation again as they all begin singing.

"Ding dong the Sue is dead,  
the Sue is dead,  
the Sue is dead.  
Ding dong, the Mary-Sue is dead!"

Finally, the routine is over, much to the relief of the performers. Hakkai steps forward again but before he can speak, Sanzo turns and marches off stage angrily, Goku casting a worried look after the monk and Gojyo chortling with delight once more.

"Eh heh!" Hakkai laughs nervously as he reaches one hand up behind his head, accidentally brushing the gaudy feathers sitting there and making them bob a little. "Well, that was a little… different. We hope you enjoyed the show but don't go away. This performance may be over however there is still one more chapter to come. We will see you then." Hakkai bows to the audience and then with all the dignity he can muster, he walks off stage, followed by Gojyo and Goku.

Owari

- . - . -


	21. Gojyo and Mary Sue pt 21 Epilogue

Series: Saiyuki

Author: Zelgadis55

Beta: Diva Urd

Rating: R – Only for one of the previous chapters.

Disclaimer: None of the breathtaking bishie characters of Saiyuki belongs to me, to my eternal lament. I praise Kazuya Minekura daily for her wonderful vision.

Warnings: Um, none other than a bit of language, Sue is finally gone.

A/N: No character chat today, I think I might live longer if I stay away from the Sanzo-ikkou at this point. Sorry about the delay on this chapter, it would have been out a couple of weeks ago if not the push for an extra scene from Diva Urd and Sleepeh. Still, I agree, it was needed, I just had trouble with it. . Review responses to the latest two posts are up on my bio as always.

**Gojyo and Mary-Sue**

Pt 21

The last three weeks had been relatively quiet, with only the occasional attack from small groups of youkai. Moments after Sue had died, her remains had rapidly rotted and deteriorated in much the same manner that she had said would have happened to Gojyo. All that was left was bones, dust and clothing. Gojyo had slept for a little over two days straight and according to Hakkai, it seemed to have been a dreamless sleep. Certainly, Gojyo could not remember dreaming anything then or since. If Gojyo had been quiet over the last three weeks, it was because he had been lost in deep thought. That's not to say the kappa was tuning anyone or anything out, just that he wasn't starting any fights with the saru or teasing the pissy blond monk.

He remembered everything. Now that the haze had completely lifted from his mind, Gojyo remembered it all; from the moment he met Sue, to the strange tiredness that had hit him that first night with her. He now realised she had spiked his drink that night. Now that he remembered, he recognised the sensation he had felt both after drinking the drink and the following morning.

Gojyo now remembered how uncaring he had acted towards his best friend and couldn't believe that he could have behaved that way. The saru, of all people, had tried to pick him up on it, dammit!

He remembered Goku saving his life when he was stupid enough to jump in the water after Sue… and he remembered how he repaid the teen afterward - by leaving him behind. Gojyo also remembered the harsh words he had said to Goku later that night and felt hot shame run through him in memory of that treatment of his friend…

Gojyo remembered what he had said to Hakkai afterwards and how he had spoken. For fucks _sake_, he had even tried to kill him, Hakkai, his best friend! It made him feel guilty about the way he had treated the person who meant the most to him.

And Hakkai did mean more to Gojyo that anyone else ever had and ever would… He remembered accusing Hakkai of being jealous and while he knew he had it wrong, the more he thought about it, the more he felt as though he might have been closer to the truth than he originally thought.

Sue had at least been right about that. Gojyo had been using these last three weeks for some very serious thinking indeed. He was going to have to talk to Hakkai about the way he felt and soon, before he lost his nerve.

As they travelled along on their journey west, Gojyo lifted his eyes from the horizon and looked up to the rear vision mirror where he found himself meeting a worried emerald coloured gaze. The redhead smiled in return and the part of the healer's face that he could see relaxed, looking a lot happier than he had for a while now. Gojyo knew he had been worrying Hakkai with his recent quiet introspective but he had so much to think about lately. With that final fight with Sue, she had given him a lot to mull over. It wasn't simple - feelings never were and for a ladies man who only ever had one night stands like Gojyo… he sighed. Suddenly discovering you had real feelings for someone and that they were for another man on top of that, well, that just complicated things. Actually, Gojyo had to admit to himself that it scared the shit out of him.

"Hey Hakkai?" Gojyo called. He could hear a warm smile in the healer's reply.

"Yes Gojyo?"

"Will we be reaching a town tonight?"

Sanzo snorted in annoyance, "Don't you pay any attention to the day's travel plans, kappa?"

'Fuck this.' Gojyo thought. "I do," he smirked, "but after that last attack this morning where some twisted priest managed to get himself cursed, we lost a few hours, which kinda throws plans off balance, ya know? And of course, who knows how that curse is even going to manifest itself?" Gojyo chuckled. The fact that the pissy monk had supposedly been cursed was a sore point and just the mere mention of it guaranteed to earn his ire; the man was so in denial.

"Ne, Gojyo," Goku asked in a quiet voice, "do you really think Sanzo has been cursed?"

Gojyo grinned, "Yup, sure do." He could see the twitch ticking on the side of Sanzo's forehead.

"What do you think will happen?" the saru asked. He'd been worrying about it ever since it happened but Sanzo refused to give it any thought, dismissing the question any time Goku had tried to ask.

Gojyo however, was enjoying this. Now he had made the decision to speak to Hakkai, he had some serious monk teasing to catch up with. Picking on Goku could wait until a little later. "Well, let's see. Anything could happen really." Thinking back to when he had been cursed by a youkai-come-god, he answered, "Could be something as simple as old memories brought to life to something like… oh, I dunno, something like making him eager to please and actually help others. Maybe something to give our Sanzo-sama a personality or…"

The gun was in the kappa's face before he could breathe another word. "Will you shut the hell up?" Sanzo screamed. "This idea of a curse is crap and nothing's going to happen. If you keep on about it, I swear when I pull the trigger, I will _not_ miss."

'He's worried.' Gojyo thought with amusement as he deliberately acted scared for the monk's benefit.

A few moments more passed before Sanzo's face no longer appeared quite as purple with fury. He sat back in his seat, placing his weapon away.

Hakkai smiled. "What a pleasant day."

Gojyo leaned forward to hang his head over Hakkai's shoulder and murmur, "So, do ya think we'll make a town tonight?"

If the healer seemed slightly surprised by Gojyo's sudden proximity, he didn't show it. "Yes." He answered. "We should make it, provided we don't receive any more visitors between now and town. We probably will not make it until around ten o'clock however. We did lose quite a bit of time this morning."

Gojyo nodded, satisfied with the answer and hoping nothing more would happen today to slow them significantly.

"Does that include stopping for dinner?" Goku asked worriedly. "I'll starve if we have to wait that long."

Shaking his head, the healer replied, "I'm very sorry Goku but it doesn't. We don't have enough supplies for more than a snack, anyway"."

Goku seemed to physically wilt back into his seat upon hearing the news. "Great and I'm already starved." He moaned unhappily.

Hakkai gave Goku a sympathetic smile and went back to concentrating on driving, speeding up a little whenever he deemed the track safe enough to allow it.

After a while, Gojyo leaned forward again this time over the healer's outer shoulder, "Room with me tonight? I need to talk to you." He said quietly. This time surprise did show imperceptibly on Hakkai's face and he nodded. "If available rooms allow it, of course."

Gojyo relaxed back into his seat, pleased that Hakkai had agreed.

- . - . -

Later than expected, the travellers finally reached town that night, cold, tired and hungry, or in the case of one five hundred and eighteen year old teenager, _ravenous_

It was a small town with only one inn, which was getting ready to close the doors for the night when they pulled up. The only restaurant in town, located next door to the inn, was long closed, much to Goku's loud and verbal frustration.

The desk clerk looked at the four travellers and scowled at the dragon. Hakkai smiled pleasantly as he stepped up to the desk.

"We would like to stay for the night; do you have any rooms available?" The healer asked over the protestations of Goku's stomach.

"Yes," came the reply, "but you will have to double up as we only have two rooms left."

Hakkai closed his eyes and continued smiling. "That would be fine. We are well used to sharing." He received the keys to their rooms and handed one to the surprised Sanzo.

"What is this for? Give it to the kappa or the saru." He said.

Gojyo spoke up with a smirk. "Hate to break it to ya bouzu but me and Hakkai are sharing tonight."

Sanzo's violet gaze narrowed dangerously. "There is no way that I am sharing with that annoying saru tonight, especially when he hasn't eaten." The monk tried to ignore the hurt shining in those golden eyes that stared up at him. "Either Hakkai and I share or it's all three of you in one room."

Gojyo shook his head; he was ready to dig his heels in over this one. However, Hakkai beat him to it.

"I am sorry Sanzo but Gojyo has asked to speak with me about something."

"You can talk some other time."

"No Sanzo, I'm afraid not. Gojyo has been waiting long enough as it is."

'Longer than you realise, Hakkai.' The kappa thought, suddenly feeling nervous as he realised the point of no return was fast approaching.

Sanzo opened his mouth to continue arguing but gave up when he saw the determined expression on the healer's face. "Che! Fine!" he turned to Goku scowling, "If you annoy me in any way, you are sleeping in the hallway."

Goku looked downcast as he followed the monk to their room, his stomach still growling uncontrollably.

Gojyo watched them leave before muttering to Hakkai, "Do you think the chimp'll be okay?"

With a chuckle, Hakkai replied, "Yes, Goku will be fine. While it might not be much, Sanzo usually has a meat bun or something hidden away somewhere."

Gojyo gave a nod. "After everything I put everyone through a few weeks back, well, I'd hate for him to suffer that bouzu's wrath because of me. I still haven't found a way to make up for what I said and did to the little brat." He said as he and Hakkai walked to their room

Hakkai chuckled, "I very much doubt Goku is worried about you making up for what happened. He knows none of it was intentional. Besides, I don't think you need to worry tonight. He hides it well but Sanzo does have a soft spot for Goku." The healer stopped to insert the key into a door. He swung it open and the two walked inside. As they settled into the room, Hakkai asked curiously, "What was it that you needed to speak to me about, Gojyo?"

Feeling suddenly flustered and no longer sure he wanted to go through with confessing to his best friend after all, Gojyo sat down. He glanced at the healer's curious, concerned gaze and quickly looked away again. 'Shit!' he thought, 'I've never had trouble saying how I felt to anyone else before. Yeah but that was only ever about lust, this…' he sighed.

"Gojyo?" Hakkai gently prodded; suddenly concerned that his friend was fretting over everything that had happened three weeks previously. "Are you alright? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah, I know," Gojyo said gratefully as he looked back up at Hakkai with a smile, "but that's not it. I need to and I want to talk about this, it's just that… I'm not sure how to say it, that's all."

Hakkai looked puzzled, "It isn't like you to worry about how to say anything to anyone." He observed.

"I know," the kappa nodded, "it's just…"

When Gojyo hesitated, Hakkai spoke trying to help. "Hmm? I don't know what it is since you haven't yet told me what the problem is yet," the healer smiled, "but how far off from anything else you would say is it? If there is something similar, how would you normally say it?"

Gojyo looked straight into Hakkai's eyes. "Anything similar huh?" he shrugged, "I would come right out and say it."

Hakkai's smile turned softer, "Well then?" he prompted gently.

"Don't laugh." Gojyo warned, "I've been thinking seriously about this for some time now."

As the healer nodded, Gojyo took a deep breath and blurted out, "Hakkai, I love you." For a few seconds in which Gojyo seriously began to regret opening himself up to rejection, Hakkai stared. His heart began to sink as he heard delighted laughter from the man he just confessed to.

"Oh Gojyo, do you mean it? Do you really mean it?"

He could not remember Hakkai sounding so happy before and all the hanyou could do was nod dumbly.

"That's wonderful! You're wonderful!" Hakkai exclaimed as Gojyo stared confused. "Gojyo, I almost had to lose you before I realized how I felt but I love you also. I have done for quite some time but I could never admit it to myself."

'I'm not being rejected?' Gojyo thought in surprise. He had really hoped, had even believed that Hakkai felt the same way when he thought about the last few weeks but still, he had not felt any confidence.

"Even after Sue finally died, I was scared that if I told you how I felt…" Hakkai shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm gushing and not giving you a chance to speak."

The kappa laughed, "That's okay, it's nice to see and hear real smiles from you. I think I've loved you for a long time too, it's just with our friendship being so strong, it blinded me the truth." He looked away from Hakkai again. "It took meeting Sue to make me realise how I really felt. Specifically, it was something she said."

Hakkai shifted from where he sat to sit beside Gojyo. He managed to gain the hanyou's gaze again. "What was it that she said?"

"She pretty much spelled it out for me." He replied. "If it wasn't for how I felt about you, I never would have broken free from her. I also remember her saying something about choosing her appearance based on my idea of the perfect woman. It's no wonder she reminded me a lot of you."

"You remember that?" the healer asked in surprise.

Gojyo nodded. "Yeah, since she died, I remember pretty much everything, even stuff I hadn't noticed at all originally. I was such an ass to you guys." He admitted. "But the main thing that got me thinking was at the end when it was just her and me and she said if she wasn't so angry about losing her youth, she would have wished the two of us happiness. All of this - and a lot of other things going back months that aren't even related to Sue - is what I've been thinking about these last three weeks. That's why I couldn't be bothered winding Sanzo up or picking on Goku recently." Gojyo shrugged.

"I must admit that your lack of causing arguments was worrying me a little, Gojyo." Hakkai admitted.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just that I really needed to think things through. Even without knowing the person I fell for is a guy, the fact that I realised that I actually love someone… That I have such strong feelings for a person, for you…" Gojyo looked directly at Hakkai as he said that and then shook his head, "I'll admit this only 'cause it's you, but this scares me, okay?"

"I know what you mean, Gojyo." The healer said softly. "After Kanan, not only did I think it not possible to fall in love again but I felt as though I do not deserve it. That is another of the reasons that I didn't tell you how I felt when I realised."

Gojyo's eyes widened with realisation. Despite his and Hakkai's feelings for each other, the latter's past might cause the brunet to reject him after all. "You've punished yourself enough. While it's part of you, it's the past." At the change in the healer's expression, Gojyo continued speaking, desperate that he might lose Hakkai before they even got their relationship off the ground. "Someone once gave me some good advice; let the past guide you but not rule you."

Hakkai looked a little surprised and Gojyo laughed, "What, you think I could have come up with advice like that on my own?"

The expression in the healer's eyes softened as he admitted with a small chuckle, "You have hidden depths Gojyo, so I doubt it would be beyond you. Still, after giving advice like that, how would you suggest we proceed?" Hakkai asked, his smile slightly teasing.

Gojyo, a previously incurable womaniser still questioned, despite how clear his and Hakkai's feelings were. "So, you don't mind the idea of us?"

Hakkai shook his head, "No, I truly don't mind at all."

A grin split the lecherous kappa's face, "In that case, I would suggest we 'get it on'," he laughed, "but for tonight, it's late, we're both hungry and tired, we haven't had a bed to sleep in for the last few nights now so…" Gojyo trailed off, it felt wrong to end the night by simply going to bed as though nothing had happened. Suddenly captivated by deep, emerald coloured eyes, which in turn were locked onto his own crimson ones. After several moments, Gojyo leaned towards his newfound lover and he drew the unresisting man into his arms. Hakkai's eyes closed, and so did Gojyo's just before their lips met.

- . - . -

Gojyo awoke to delicious warmth. The kind of warmth where all you want is to remain in bed, eyes closed and savour the moment of waking. He smiled as he remembered the previous night. He half couldn't believe it, that he had finally found the courage to tell Hakkai of the feelings he had so long ignored in himself and then, to find those feelings returned. Gojyo truly was one happy kappa just now, even though last night hadn't actually gone beyond a kiss. He and Hakkai had been too tired, hungry and most of all, ill prepared for anything more to have happened. Besides, it really was nice just being with each other, feeling the warmth of somebody he cared for with everything he had, feeling secure, feeling Hakkai wrapped in his arms. He gave a small laugh. Even he couldn't believe that he, the king of one-night stands, could be so happy with just being there, side by side with the one he loved.

"What was the laugh for?" A soft, loving voice asked curiously.

The kappa opened his eyes to find Hakkai smiling tenderly at him. Gojyo returned his smile, moving his arm from where it rested around the healer's back and moving it up to where he could gently brush Hakkai's fringe back from his forehead. "I'm just finding it hard to believe that this actually happened, that's all."

Hakkai continued smiling; it wasn't that often that his smile actually reached his eyes. "I know what you mean…" He murmured, his hand likewise reaching for Gojyo's forehead. Just as his hand reached its destination, a loud knock accompanied by an irritable voice made them both jump.

"Breakfast is in five minutes. Be ready to go!"

"Aww, ya'd think that miserable bouzu could give us a break for one morning and let us sleep in." Gojyo grumbled.

"Come on." Hakkai chuckled softly, "we better get moving. Besides Gojyo, Sanzo _did_ let us stay in bed longer. It is considerably lighter now than it is when we usually need to get moving."

Gojyo glanced out the window before returning his gaze to his object of his infatuation and grinning. "Yeah, you're right. You'll have to forgive me if I didn't notice; my eyes were on something a lot more interesting than the dawn this morning."

Hakkai blushed and the two hurriedly packed and readied themselves to leave.

- . - . -

Once the group had eaten and Hakkai had bought more supplies, the four piled into their usual positions in the jeep and drove off. Gojyo watched the town until it disappeared from sight, taking in every possible detail that he could. Once it was gone, he faced front again, leaning forward with his head beside the healer's. "So, what was the name of that town anyway?"

"Kokuhaku." Hakkai replied.

Goku had been watching the kappa with a weird expression for some time. "Why would you worry about that place? It was awful, no food all night!"

Gojyo smiled, "Because something very good happened in Kokuhaku and I want to remember everything I can about it, including the place."

"Huh? What?"

Shaking his head, Gojyo answered, "You wouldn't understand bakazaru."

Hakkai smiled happily, thinking that today was going to be an exceptionally good day.

"I would so understand and if I didn't, how could I if you don't tell me and I'm _not_ a monkey, you red cockroach!"

Sanzo buried his head in his hands, feeling a headache and a _really_ bad day coming on.

Gojyo glared at the saru, snapping back his reply, "I'm not a cockroach, stop pulling on my hair…"

The morning peace descended into chaos with insults flying back and forth between the two in the back seat until Sanzo finally snapped, firing off gunshots until the idiots in the back finally shut up.

'Definitely a bad day.' The monk thought, silence settling as Hakkai drove the jeep ever west.

Owari

- . - . -

A/N: (Grins happily) All done! Was able to humiliate and kill a Mary-Sue after letting her see where her victim's (Gojyo's) loyalties truly lay _and_ I was also able to get Gojyo and Hakkai together (which coming into this story, I really didn't think I could do.)

From pretty much the beginning of this story, I envisioned it to be set not long before another fic I wrote 'The Day That Sanzo Lost His Twitch'. After finishing writing this, I realised it is set the day 'Twitch' is set, so if you haven't read it before and are wondering what happened with Sanzo's curse, reading 'The Day That Sanzo Lost His Twitch' will explain that.

Thanks everyone for reading and commenting.


End file.
